My Hero Academia: The 6 heroes
by SSB4OMEGAERIC
Summary: A world where quirk and magic exist together a story is born.
1. The Story

This crossover of 7 anime show in one universe the anime are...

My hero academia

A certain magical index

Mob psycho 100

Unordinary

Little witch academia

Fire force

One punch man

I know unordinary is not a anime but it well be really soon?

The character i choose to be part of UA in class 1A are...

Index: Touma, Accelerator, Misaka and Worst

Mob: Mob and Ritsu

Fire Force: Shinra, Arthur, and Tamaki

Witch: Akko, Diana, and Amanda

Unordinary: John and Seraphina


	2. The Prelude: Touma Part 1

In world where 80% of human have power we called quirks sometimes humans can be late bloom, but 20% of human who are born without a quirk are cripples but somehow there able get a strange power that not quirk we called abnormals, but some people think is magic or they have train to get power this story of 6 heroes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Friday 11:55pm**

My name is Touma Kamijou, and right now I'm fight the self proclaimed Ultimate Life Form Accelerator, you maybe ask why i'm fight him right now, well i was just average teenage with quirk called Imagine Breaker.

"_It can negate all supernatural abilities with my right arm this including quirk, if i touch an attack from a quirk user i well nullify it. If i touch person with my quirk that person can't access his/her quirk, i can turn off but it classified as mutant type quirk_."

So that my quirk but why am i fight Accelerator well my acquaintance name Misaka, have a sister named Misaka Worst but actually she is her clone but her sister's is doing an experiment called Awakening Quirk, so i decided to fight accelerator to stop the experiment; so we fight and surprisingly i won and stop this crazy experiment.

So it was a victory for me but however Accelerator, Misaka, worst and i got in trouble the law not for the experiment but for fight of using are quirk

Police 1: Do you guy have any idea what you guy do use your quirk just to fight at midnight!!!.

Touma: Sir we are sorry about that i promise you we won't do it again.

Police 2: You guy are luck but do this again hear me.

All: Yes sir.

After that we want are seperate way, later i made it back at my dorm with roommate Index now i maybe asking who she well i met her in porch, she told me she is sorcerer which i don't believe in magic. So then 2 sorcerer came to take her because her head well exploded so stop this from happening and but the cause of my memory loss, i just decided to keep it a secret.

Index: Touma where have you been.

Touma: Oh i just went to took a walk.

Index: At 1am.

Touma: Well i just.

Index bite at Touma head.

Touma: Such misfortune

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Saturday Morning 9am**

The day is set to go get some groceries so i just walkout of my dorm room walk to store.

After my i got my grocery i head to the park but i was attack but some thug, i tried to defend myself but i was overwhelm by number.

Thug1: Get us your money.

Touma: I don't have much in my wallet.

Thug2: Whatever just your money now.

Touma: SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!.

???: Have No Fear Young Man Because I Am Here.

Suddenly voice with tall figure loom at the shadow came it was...

Touma: All Might.

Thug3: All Might let get the hell out of here.

Thug1 and 2 agreed and left in a flash.

All Might: Young Man Are You Ok.

Touma: Well of course my name is Touma Kamijou can i shake your hand sir.

All Might: Of Course Young Kamijou.

All Might shake Touma right arm but than All Might turn a Skinny skeleton.

Touma: What the.

all might: (what happen i some time left so why i am back to normal).

Touma: All Might is that you really you.

Touma being shocked by this.

all might: yes it's me this is my true form and i want you to not spill the bean about this okay.

Touma: Ok your secret is safe with me but it my quirk fault.

all might: your quirk

Touma: Yes my quirk can negate any supernatural power of quirk.

all might: i see say touma i heard your fight with accelerator and i was think have you ever of join UA.

Touma: I always think about it but i don't i can do it plus with rotten bad luck.

all might: luck have nothing to do with being a hero beside see you fight a strong very opponent and with that i see a lot of potential in you kid.

Touma think about and decide to be the pro hero.

Touma: I want to help people who can't defend themselves i want to thing what it right.

all might: well than meet me at Dagoba beach this sunday 7am and tell you what do to get in at AU and my quirk.

Touma: Yes sir i be there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After meeting the pro hero All Might i almost home but than a car monster appear and blocking my path.

Car Monster: Hey kid you are going to die.

Touma: Such misfortune.

Than suddenly the car monster died but bald yellow man with a red cape appear.

???: Not again all it took is one, DAMN IT!!!.

Touma: Why are you screaming man and who are you.

The man look Touma and spoke to him.

???: Well my name is Saitama and i'm a hero for fun.


	3. The Prelude:Touma Part 2-Saitama Story

**_"Hey Guys before story begin i want to tell that this well be long story project that i be doing so bare with me i go with every character that i pick in their own prelude in how and why they go to UA in this crossover and i well chance the character story of the original respect universe and i well do the some arc in 7 anime that i choose in this crossover if can but it have fit so i want you guy to support me i hope i get this story far and wide so wish good luck and i well give a update soon peace._**"

**_This fanfiction crossover i do not own MHA, ACMI, LWA, OPM, Fire Force, Mob Psycho 100, and Unordinary Please support there respected author._**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Touma: So your name is Saitama are you a new hero.

Saitama look confused and thought people should be hearing of him about him.

Saitama: Why yes but never heard of me before.

Touma nod no to Saitama and said.

Touma: No sorry i heard of you in the news before.

Saitama is shocked by this and thought why nobody heard of him.

Touma: Do you go to UA High Saitama.

Saitama: No i didn't and reason why is because i don't have a quirk.

Touma was confused about this but he see Saitama punch the car monster minutes ago.

Touma: So are you a late bloomer because that is rare some people believe they don't quirk but late in life they eventually have quirk.

Saitama: No am not a late bloomer.

Touma: So are you a Quirk Gemstone user.

Saitama: Um no what is Quirk Gemstone.

Touma: Well Quirk Gemstone is when person who gained access of a artificial quirk from a artifical diamond, but put simply is diamond that you gained a quirk in artifical way there are only 198 gemstone in the world and they are extremely rare to find.

Saitama: Huh maybe i should look for a gemstone 8 years ago.

Touma: But anyway if you aren't a Quirk gemstone user or Late bloomer then are a sorcerer.

Saitama is confused in what he said.

Saitama: Did you say sorcerer like in magic

Touma: No no no i was just joking there no such as magic maybe you are a abnormal.

Saitama: Abnormal what abnormal

Touma: Well abnormal are people gained or born with power but they are not quirk, scientist are try to figure out the abnormal but can crack the case so you fall the category of an abnormal Saitama.

Saitama: Oh i guess i'm one well good to know.

Touma: So how did you get so strong Saitama can you tell me.

Saitama: Do you want know my secret training kid

Touma: (Training what kind of training) Yes tell me.

Saitama: Ok listen up Touma it took my 8 years to get this strong.

Saitama: 100 PUSH-UPS, 100 SIT-UPS, 100 SQUATS AND 10 KM RUN TO IT EVERY SINGLE DAY.

Saitama: And of course make sure you eat 3 course of food daily a banana in the morning is fine, but never ever use a air conditioner i the summer or heat in the winter so you can strengthen the mind, in the beginning you'll wish you were dead you might start thinking what's the harm of taking a day off but for me in order to be a strong hero even if i was spitting blood i never stopped, i talked it out and endured the pain i did squat even when my legs look like they couldn't move, even when my arms started making weird clicking noises i kept doing push-ups. Then 3 years i started to notice a difference i was bald and i had become strongest too, in other word you got train like hell to point you broke limiter that's the only way to become truly strong.

Touma: (Is this guy truly serious about that do that crazy training).

Touma: So tell me what you 1st hero mission.

Saitama: Well it was 5 years ago a year and half i become strong.

Saitama: I was walk to store for groceries but then i saw All Might fight a strong opponent.

_Flashback_

_All Might: All for One I Will Stop You And Evil Way Villain_.

_All for one: Oh really how well beat me without your master Shimura hello to her in hell._

_All Might: Damn You._

_Saitama appear_ to All might and All for One.

_Saitama: Hey your All Might Right can i have your autograph_.

_All Might: Civilian Get Out Of Here It To Dangerous._

_Saitama look __at All for One and spoke to him._

_Saitama: Hey you look strong right can i fight you._

_All for one: hahahahaha You fight me alright i play with you little and kill you and All Might be next._

_All Might tell me stop and that he too powerful._

_All for One use gust of wind on saitama then punch him far up then he teleport to Saitama kick him to the ground._

_All for One: Huh you still alive well i guess it your to attack me._

_Saitama: Ok_.

_All Might: No let work together to be him._

_Saitama: Thank but i be okay beside i'm just a hero for fun._

_All for One: A hero for fun well then came attack me hero for fun will not dodge your attack so go ahead then since i being so generous today._

_Saitama use normal punch on All for one and launch the villain to russia._

_All Might was shocked of bald hero power_.

_Saitama: So hey can i get your autograph now._

_All Might give Saitama his autograph and Saitama walk away then All Might say to the hero._

_All Might: Hey Wait What Your Name Hero._

_Saitama: My name is Saitama and i'm hero for fun._

_Saitama walk away leave All Might there speechless._

_Meanwhile All for One land on russia._

_All for One: What the hell the bald hero do this to me but how what kind of quirk is that i must have it._

_All for One get up from the snow._

_All for One: All Might i will kill you and reshape the world in my imagine and i will kill hero for fun and steal your quirk too._

_Flashback end._

Saitama: That my 1st hero mission or 2nd mission cuz i save a kid with butt chin from lobster monster before i was powerful 8 years ago.

Touma: Wow you save All Might before from a powerful villain.

Saitama: Yep and i still have his autograph sweet right but what suck is that nobody heard of me what should i do i too old to go UA High.

Touma: Well have try the Hero Association registration.

Saitama: No what that.

Touma: Well that people who want to try hero work without go any Hero school, i want to do but you must be over 20 or older to do it.

Saitama: Oh really when it start.

Touma: Well the 1st one was 8 years ago when a business man grandson was attack by a monster but young man save him, so they do it every next 3 years.

Saitama: Wait i have to wait 1 year from now to do the registration.

Touma: No you can to it tomorrow the reason it because when All Might was fight a powerful villain and it was near to Hero Associate registration building, so they skipped and then they skip another time when some fortune say the next hero registration is going a disaster, so the Hero Associate decide to do one this year for new heroes.

Saitama: Really so i just to the Hero Associate Building to register.

Touma: Yes you can do it tomorrow Saitama.

Saitama: Thank Touma and i hope you be great someday and work hard.

Touma: Thank and i decide i be doing your training so i can strong as you Saitama

Saitama: Alright the just remember my training and you will success, well then see ya.

Touma watch the hero walk away.

Touma: Alright i do the training tomorrow and meet All Might.


	4. The Prelude: Accelerator

My name is Accelerator i used to have a "normal name", a first and last name like everybody else.

My quirk is not just a ordinary quirk like everyone else my quirk, is called vector manipulation it a emitter type quirk what is vector you ask, well vector are a quanitity that has both magnitude and direction. With enough force to break bone or kill.

You may see me kill some sister while ago and you why i was killing them, well year and half a go a MIB talk to me about awakening quirk shift, basically i'm level 10.9 and scientist theorist i'm the only one to reach level 11 a experiment with tree diagram.

_Flashback_

_MIB: Hello have a sec._

_Accelerator turn to see MIB._

_Accelerator: So which lab errand boy are you._

_MIB: What make you think i'm in a lab._

_Accelerator: Only 2 types of people well only come near me, there the one who want to use me as scientific analysis and then their the idiot who dare to fight who can calmed the Ultimate LifeForm title._

_Zoom out and see 5 people laying on the floor defeated by Accelerator._

_MIB: that's very interesting._

_Accelerator: Although as both type's are full of crap i tended there's no difference between them._

_Both Accelerator and MIB walk down_.

_Accelerator: It called Quirk Awakening Shift._

_MIB: Yeah an experiment from tree diagram endorsement._

_Accelerator: Ha i pass thank beside i'm the Ultimate LifeForm that i'm top at food chain buddy. No one can beat me no matter who their or what they're i win every single time, so why should i care about to become any stronger than i am currently._

_MIB: You're right. You really are the Ultimate LifeForm. But what has being the strongest done for your life? Not much, has it? But what if you achieved an absolute power, beyond that of the strongest? That'd make some changes in your life._

_Accelerator return to his dorm room and lay down in his bed and think about the experiment._

_Accelerator: Even more power than i have now really._

_Accelerator decide to do the experiment._

_MIB: I'm glad you decide to join._

_Accelerator look at clone of misaka and chuckle._

_Accelerator: Mass production of clones and violation of international law I've got to admit I'm impressed you guys are Special kind of crazy._

_MIB: Actually there were originally attended to use in a completely different project, But thing happen so all of them ended up hand to us now that you see them are you interested in absolute power._

_Accelerator smile to agree the experiment._

_Flashback end._

So that how in ended up doing it the murder of 10,031 sister's, i was originally going to kill 10,032 but suddenly one of the clones gone rogue and took 10,032 place to fight me.

But all of a sudden that Damn Hero came into the picture, and ruin my chance to gain absolute power all crumbling down.

I need power the power to make me a Unstoppable force, no more i need the Dominion over reason and rules that came from absolute power. That my goal gaining absolute power not the power of a level 10, I'm talk about the type of power that stop people from thinking about challenge me all i want is invincibility.

But i was defeated by that damn hero, me defeated by a level 0 nobody i'm the Ultimate Life Form and he just low level a normal nobody.

After my humiliated defeat, the police came for us and we were scolded about fight in middle of the night everyone left except me, but i was arrive by All Might at the station booth.

All Might: Hello There Is Good To Meet You Young Men And How May I Adress To You.

Accelerator: Well this is something The Symbol of Peace Talking to the Ultimate LifeForm is rare also you could calling me Accelerator and don't ask for my real name i forgot it a long time ago.

All Might: Alright Then Young Accelerator I Heard About The Experiment And The Fight With Young Kamijou.

Accelerator is shock about the All Might Know about this.

Accelerator: So you came here to arrest me or something.

All Might: No Nothing Like Honestly, So Then What Your Next Step Into Future For You Young Accelerator.

Accelerator: I don't know maybe just go do my normal life, and think about on what to do next in life.

All Might: I See Also Got A Question For You Why Do You Join The Experiment For Why You Need More Power Then You Have Now.

Accelerator: I just absolute power the type of power, that no in the universe will not dare of challenge me again and beside you talk like you know me.

All Might: I Just Want To Help You And Sent On The Right Path, And I Think Your Nothing Just Puppet To The Scientist.

Accelerator is Angry on what All Might said about him.

Accelerator: WHAT THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU THINK I A BRAINLESS MUTT.

All Might: No Young Accelerator Is Just Want You To Understand On The Reality At Hand.

Accelerator: JUST SHUP THE HELL UP YOU DON'T KNOW YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME.

All Might: You're Right I Don't Know You But I Can Tell You One Thing About You, Your Not Mindless Puppet To My Eyes.

Accelerator is annoyed on All Might words

Accelerator: Would you shut your damn mouth and leave me alone already.

All Might: There's No Reason For You To Stay In The Dark Young Accelerator.

All Might: Came And Join UA High Accelerator Beside You Learn and Grow Your Quirk Without Killing Any Clone.

Accelerator is shock that All Might suggest of join UA High.

Accelerator: Are you serious why in the hell would i join UA high for.

All Might: A Young Men Like Yourself Shouldn't Fall To The Path of Darkness.

Accelerator is shock about All Might respond.

Accelerator: You do know that i killed 10,031 sister's.

All Might look at very intimidated and serious.

All Might: I Know A Horrible Act That Be Unforgettable, But For Me Let A Young Men Like Self Fall Into Dark That I Know That Could Have Be Prevented It Something That More Unforgettable.

Accelerator Is extremely stunned when All Might talk about this.

All Might: With My Guided And Teaching In UA High, I Point To You A Pathway To Light And Out Of The Shadow. But The Question Remained Will Go Down To The Path Of The Light As Hero, Or Go Deeper To The Depth Of Hell With No Return.

Accelerator is speechless and shocked about this and can't find the word to say.

All Might: Hm It Seem Your Completely Speechless, Well I Can't Blame You So Here My Phone Number If You Want Tell Your Answer Of Join UA, Well Then See Ya And Have A GoodNight.

Accelerator left the station and want back to his dorm, then he later reflect the noise to walk silent to his dorm but someone is following accelerator.

Accelerator turn and see someone following him.

Accelerator: Huh a little walking blanket and it talking to me what does it want.

???: Oh my so i'm responsive that a pretty fascinating indicator of your personality type, but it don't seem like you ignore me on purpose and you not try to get away from me, so is most conclude your the world biggest space cadet MISAKA MISAKA tilted her head.

Accelerator look at this little girl whi speaking her.

Accelerator: Who is this little freak.

???: MISAKA MISAKA is faintly trying insert her own existence and by remaining silence your invalidating her presence.

Accelerator at the word Misaka.

Accelerator: Hold on did you say Misaka.

???: Oh MISAKA MISAKA existence have be knowledge yay MISAKA MISAKA cries as congratulating herself.

Accelerator: Little brat stop the chatter and take that blanket off i want a better look at your face.

The girl look shock on Accelerator statement.

???: Huh? Asking a girl to undress in the middle of the road is quite a darimg feat and a reckless demand-.

Accelerator pull the blanket off the girl before she get to finish her conversation to Accelerator, but it have be revealed she is naked and she scream in embarrassment.

Accelerator: What the Fuck.

???: AAAAHHHH.

Accelerator give back her blanet and 2 walk to his dorm

???: Misaka serial number is 20001 and was built as the final Sister's but her code has all but become Last Order, and though she was supposed to be used in the experiment, MISAKA MISAKA has a bone to pick.

Accelerator: Oh, you don't say.

Last Order: But, the experiment was canceled, and being released from the incubator early, so she tinier and compact than the other sister's. Hey are you listening to me.

Accelerator: So why the hell you want with me.

Last Order: You got connections with the researchers, so MISAKA MISAKA was thinkin maybe you could contact them for her.

Accelerator: Sorry kid ask someone else.

Last Order: Yay! A straight, immediate refusal!, That what MISAKA MISAKA shout in desperation, But there's no where else for her to go so MISAKA MISAKA can't afford to give up.

Later the 2 arrive at the dorm room.

Last Order: Thank for all of you help!, Is what MISAKA MISAKA says, early-birding the worm!

Last Order: MISAKA MISAKA ask which one is your dorm room?

Accelerator: Number 304

Last Order happily rush to room 304 and open the door.

Last Order: Pardon the intrusion! MISAKA MISAKA displays her manners.

Woman: Hey, what do you want?

Last Order got embarrassed and close the door.

Last Order: That seem to be someone else's apartment entirely! MISAKA MISAKA is anger!, This time tell me for real which dorm number is yours, is what MISAKA MISAKA asks.

Accelerator: Number 307.

Last Order rush over to room 307.

Last Order: Pardon the Intrusion!

Man: We didn't order any delivery.

Last order get embarrassed quickly close to the door.

Last Order: How can you be so mean? That's what MISAKA MISAKA ask, slouching.

Accelerator and Last Order at End of the hallway which Accelerator dorm room but it have been vandalizee.

Accelerator: Hey, what happened here?

Last Order: Whoa, what an awful thing to happen, MISAKA MISAKA is speechless.

Both Accelerator and Last Order walk in to ruin dorm room.

Accelerator look at his room and stuff destroy but not angry.

Accelerator: This is bullshit.

Accelerator lay down on his couch

Last Order: Um, should you contact Anti Skill or Judgement about this ask MISAKA MISAKA sticking her nose in.

Accelerator: What are you going to do? It might be safer to sleep on the streets , than it would be staying here.

Last Order: Hmmm, even so, Misaka thinks she'd rather stay here with you.

Accelerator: Why.

Last Order: MISAKA MISAKA don't want to be alone so she want to stay here with you

Accelerator: Fine my bed is over their.

Last Order climb into the bed.

Last Order: i warn you sneaking with me is so i.

Accelerator: GO TO SLEEP.

Accelerator close his eyes.


	5. The Prelude: Accelerator Part 2

Saturday 8am

Accelerator wake up in the morning and look at who is brat stand next to him.

Last Order: People's faced shorelt do reveal their honest expression, huh?, MISAKA MISAKA says, using a Kyoto accent.

Accelerator stand up from his couch.

Accelerator: Are you still here?

Last Order: Good morning! Or rather, it's "good afternoon" time already. She' hungry, so could you cook something? MISAKA MISAKA asks, happy raised up to the 30th power.

Accelerator walk pass Last Order and the kitchen and finally out of his dorm room.

Last Order: Hey, she doesn't think the kitchen is that way.

Accelerator: Do I look like the sort of person who would do that?

Last Order: She was hoping for an apon-wearing, domestic-looking Accelerator, to catch her by suprise. MISAKA MISAKA grumbles, Hey wait.

Accelerator take the brat to a family restaurant called Julian Cafe.

Last Order: Is that your natural hair color? MISAKA MISAKA want to know.

Accelerator: I'm not sure how it all work, myself but the body's pigmentation is supposed to protect it from ultraviolet rays, since i reflect all those unwanted ultraviolet rays anyway, my body doesn't need to have any pigmentation.

Last Order: Oh? So there is a kind of logic to it. MISAKA MISAKA is surprised.

Accelerator: Good grief.

Last Order is deciding on what to pick to eat

Last Order: Wonder what she should get, There's pizza, and hamburgers, and spaghetti, and even curry.

But Accelerator look at the window see someone very familiar.

Accelerator: Is that Amai Ao?

The Person Amai Ao look at the window and see Accelerator, so Amai got scared and drove off to get out.

Accelerator: That bastard, what the hell he doing here?

Last Order: What are you looking at? MISAKA MISAKA want to know.

Accelerator: Remember what your most important objective is right now!

Last Order: Eh? It's getting something to eat. MISAKA MISAKA responds promptly.

The Waitress give the food to Accelerator table and Last Order look very happy on see the food.

Last Order: This is the first time she's ever had a hot meal, MISAKA MISAKA Brim with glee.

Accelerator: This is ridiculous, what's wrong? aren't you eating?

Last Order: She'd like to offer thanks for the food, MISAKA MISAKA expresses her hope.

Accelerator: Oh okay, feel free.

Last Order: Thank you for this food!

Last Order ate the food and really like it.

Last Order: It's off-the-charts delicious! MISAKA MISAKA offers her opinion.

Accelerator: Huh? This stuff is nothing but a cavalcade of thawed-out freeze-dried junk.

Last Order: What's good is good, and eating food together with someone somehow makes it feel so much different, MISAKA MISAKA tries explaining her spiritual philosophy.

Accelerator: I can't believe the kind of nerve you've got, It's not like you don't know what I did to you all right?

Last Order: Misaka has a brainwave link to all the other Misakas, so of course she know, say MISAKA MISAKA.

Accelerator: Then how can you be so calm?

Last Order: Misaka assert that she had the worth of Misaka told to her. Even if one of the individual Misaka units dies, it's not possible for the Misaka Network to be eliminated, however, the life of each Misaka Unit also has worth.

Accelerator remember what the hero say to worst.

_Flashback_

_Touma: There's only one of you in the whole world, right?_

_Flashback End._

Last Order: She was told that there are people who shed tears when one of the Misakas dies, That's why Misaka doesn't die anymore.

Last Order: Not even a single one of us can die for others anymore, that's what MISAKA MISAKA thinks.

Accelerator scoff at the brat.

Last Order: it weren't for you, the experiment wouldn't have been devised, and souls wouldn't have been put into the lifeless Misakas, so MISAKA MISAKA is grateful.

Accelerator: You're grateful?, What the hell your talking about? It doesn't change the fact that I enjoyed killing all of you, right?

Last Order: That's not true, that what MISAKA MISAKA has concluded, you didn't really want to go through with the experiment that's what MISAKA MISAKA guesses.

Accelerator: Exactly how are you spinning thing to be able to say that? As long as the experiment would go on, I didn't care a single biy about your lives, that's all there was to it, you know.

Last Order: You spoke to Misaka many times during the experiment, so what was the point of that? MISAKA MISAKA is asking the obvious question.

_Flashback_

_Accelerator fight the sister in alley._

_Accelerator: What are you running away like that for? Beguilingly shaking your ass like that. Is that an invitation?_

_Accelerator talking the sister at night._

_Accelerator: Well, far be it from me to say anything about someone working side by side with me in an experiment to make me stronger, but i'm impressed that you're so calm, under the circumstances._

_Accelerator fight a sister at night_.

_Accelerator: Sheesh, I though i might be able to kill a little time here, but this is hopeless. I just can't hold a conversation with you._

_Flashback Ends_

Last Order: They were all weird conversations to have, by MISAKA MISAKA's analysis, the communication principle of wanting to speak to someone is grounded in the desire to make contact; if you just wanted to facilitate the success of the experiment, there wouldn't be any need to converse, reasons MISAKA MISAKA.

Accelerator: How does all that trash talk lead to me wanting to make "contact"?

Last Order: Yes, that's 2nd weird thing about it, MISAKA MISAKA say so, raising 2 fingers.

Last Order: All of the words you said were incorrigible, and they were all abusive toward Misaka, that makes them something other than being grounded in wanting to make contact, However, supposing you were to deny it, and you said those things because you wanted to...

Accelerator is both stunned and annoyed on what she say.

Last Order: Everything that you said was said before the experiment, which is to say, before the battle started, That's what MISAKA MISAKA recalls.

Last Order: it was like you were trying to menace Misaka, like you were trying to gey Misaka to say she was sick of fighting, MISAKA MISAKA say so, The Misaka's couldn't pick up on your signals.

Last Order: What if Misaka said she didn't want to fight? MISAKA MISAKA talk about the ending choice.

Accelerator pull back his chair.

Accelerator: I have enough about this i'm done listening to your lies.

Accelerator is about to leave but all of sudden he heard a noise, he turn to see Last Order collapse on the table.

Accelerator: Hey what wrong you.

Last Order: Misaka's physical condition is still incomplete, normally, she wouldn't have been taken out of the incubator yet, MISAKA MISAKA gives out a sigh. Up to now, she has been able to get by, so she thought she'd be okay, MISAKA MISAKA...

Accelerator: Hey brat awake up.

Last Order awake up tired

Last Order: Huh? Are you going somewhere? MISAKA MISAKA want to know... There's still some food left...

Accelerator: Yeah, i've lost my appetite.

Last Order: Oh... she wanted to say " that was delicious," too... MISAKA MISAKA say with a sigh...

Accelerator Take the bill and leaves.

Accelerator: Oh, yeah? Well that's a shame.

Accelerator walk about the restaurant and go somewhere.

Meanwhile someone in a hoodie came and talk Accelerator

???: So your name is Accelerator the Ultimate LifeForm.

Accelerator: Yes and whom might you be.

???: Oh don't worry about my name i just want to talk to you that all.

Accelerator: Fine you i give 5 minutes and make fast i got somewhere to be.

???: Alright so the reason why i want talk to you is just i got a proposition.

Accelerator: Oh yeah, so what your offer.

???: Well it just you and i different, but the 2 of us have one thing in common.

Accelerator: If you think you and i one thing in common you are wrong beside tell me the thing that you and i have tell me.

???: Well is it obvious, we are villains.

Accelerator look at the hooded man speechless until he find is voice.

Accelerator: Ha a villain yeah tell me name one thing i did something villainous.

???: Ok how about you killing 10,031 clone in the Quirk Awaking Shift.

Accelerator is speechless that this hooded man know the experiment.

Accelerator: How do you know about experiment are one of the scientist who work on the experiment.

???: No no but i do have inside men, who know about some dark stuff in Japan.

Accelerator: So are you tell everyone about the experiment because if you do i will kill every single one of bastard until you go to hell.

???: Relax i not ratting you out or anything I just you to came and join me to side of darkness, and world were we can reshape world and get rid of the heroes and All Might.

Accelerator look at man and said nothing until.

Accelerator: So you want me to join you club for villain huh, sorry but i better thing to do and if you try to force me you know what will happen.

???: That fine but i give you my card if you we reconsidered about it and join us.

The hooded man give Accelerator his card.

???: Well then is guess i be going now until we meet Accelerator.

The hooded left into alley with no light.

Accelerator: Me a villain no I'm just a Punk-Ass Villain.


	6. The Prelude:Accelerator Part 3

Accelerator walk to destination and laboratory.

Accelerator: What brings me to this place.

Accelerator enter the lab and meet a young female scientist.

Accelerator: Well you look busy.

???: Oh Accelerator welcome back, you know you don't have to break down the door, your ID is still good for 90 days.

Accelerator: Having fun spending your whole day in this room, going over data?

???: It's not that fun, if possible, i'd even like to have your help.

Accelerator: Thanks but I'll pass.

Accelerator: Say Yoshikawa, where is the manaul for adjustint the Sister Units?

Accelerator: I also need to borrow some of your conditioning equipment, Don't ask why just consider it an outstanding contract fee for freezing the experiment.

Yoshikawa: What's going on? I just noticed it couple of hours ago, i was just about to start purging the bugs in their personality data, how do you know about it.

Yoshikawa: Strictly speaking, it should be called it a virus

Accelerator: Wait, what are you talking about?

Yoshikawa: I never explained to you about the special unit, we call Last Order, did I?

Accelerator: So the small brat is special?

Yoshikawa: Yes exactly, she was never attended to use in the experiment to begin with.

Accelerator: You're saying , they weren't all created to be killed by me?

Yoshikawa: Yes, i am but wonder, how many battles would it have taken before the experiment came to conclusion.

Accelerator: There 20,000 if i'm correct?

Accelerator pause and remember the little serial number is 20,001.

Yoshikawa: Yes she was a unit that the experiment scenario didn't call for, Last Order is the "control tower" for the Misaka Network, as such she held to an incomplete developmental state.

Yoshikawa: After the Experiment ended, she was still kept in secrecy, but someone overwrote the code in her head with an illegal program her escaoe from her was a attempt to prevent it that was 5 day ago.

Yoshikawa: The virus that i've isolated is set to trigger at midnight tonight, if it start to activate, it will run rampant spreadimg through the entire Misaka Network and infecting all the sisters if that happens, there's no stopping it.

Accelerator: So what does this virus contain?

Yoshikawa: Quite possibly an indiscriminate attack on humaity.

Acceleration: Ha, that's intriguing, are warmongers of defense industries the culprits?

Yoshikawa: Amai Ao

Accelerator is shock at that name.

Yoshikawa: One of the former Radio Noise Project researchers, no one understands the Sister's personality data better.

Accelerator: Oh well i happened to see him earlier.

Yoshikawa: Wait you saw him

Accelerator: If that's true, how do we, stop the virus inside her head?

Yoshikawa: I'm looking into that right now, but if i can't find the solution before time run out...

Accelerator: You mean, that brat will..

Yoshikawa: Yes, We'll have no choice but to dispose her, i am working a cure for the virus, but of course, there is something that you can do.

Accelerator: Ha i'm the one who has killed 10,000 Sisters and you want this Punk Ass Villain to play hero.

Yoshikawa: I will answer by saying that we're the ones who directed you to do it, if we had been able find some way to advance you to Level 11 without having to resort the Sisters, you wouldn't have to kill anyone.

Accelerator: You want me to trust and follow you that one statement?

Yoshikawa: If you don't want to, i won't force you.

Yoshikawa: But right now there 2 thing you can do, one you can solve the problem by tracking dowm Amai Ao and getting him to give up how to stop the virus; the other is the secure Last Order, with the virus by put her back to the incubator before the virus activates.

Yoshikawa hold 2 item on each hand One is paper files and the over a phone with usb drive

Yoshikawa: So which one you choose.

Accelerator: Well is it obvious.

I choose the small phone and i ran to back to the restaurant, where Last Order stay but Amai Ao manage to take her first, but i manage to find him.

Accelerator is almost to area but see Touma talk to someone and that someone left.

Touma: Alright then i'll use this training session from Saitama so i can become a strong hero and go to UA High

Accelerator: (Training session from Saitama what the damn hero is talk about)

Accelerator watch Touma walk and leave.

Accelerator: damn you Hero, one day i will beat and take back my place as the Ultimate LifeForm the Unstoppable Force.

Later Amia is at the abandon place

Amai: Damn it nothing going my way tonight.

???: Amai Ao i hope this virus allow us to control the Sister's and cause havoc in Japan.

Amai is Talk to someone in computer voice chat.

Amai: Yes this well work Master All just give it more time.

???: Ok but if thing get hairy for you can use the Prototype Nomu Fruit with some Inferno mix in it but it's still in the processing phase but you will lose you humanity by eat it.

Amai: Yes i eat if thing get out of hand Master All.

???: Ok then i be ending our conversation now i must talk to my disciple shigaraki, until we meet again.

Amai look and see Accelerator so he start his and try to run over him, but Accelerator stop the car use his quirk.

Accelerator: Well now in what to i have here

Amai try to leave but in trap but Accelerator knock him unconscious.

Accelerator: Hey the brats is secured but the is hook up by some electrodes on her face.

Yoshikawa: Those are the Sister's physical exam kit

Accelerator: What the BC operating ratio?

Yoshikawa: BC stand for "brain cell", it operating her brain cells.

Accelerator: Hey, can i use this device to get rid the virus?

Yoshikawa: No, you need a specialized incubator and a learning apparatus to overwrite her brain.

Accelerator: Hey Yoshikawa is the cure done.

Yoshikawa: I almost finish in 80% done it be done in midnight

Last Order start to talk computer gibberish.

Accelerator: Hey Yoshikawa something is going

Yoshikawa: Oh No, the virus is about to activate, it seem we were give false allegation, Accelerator you have no choice but the to dispose Last Order.

Accelerator is shock about this.

Accelerator: I'm the Ultimate LifeForm i'll Should do something with my Quirk but i only used to kill people and that it.

Accelerator: I can reverse the flow their blood and bioelectricity, wait a moment i got a idea.

Accelerator: Hey can i get control the electrical signals in her brain like mess around with her personality data?

Yoshikawa: You don't mean you be taking place of the learning apparatus, you can't.

Accelerator: If i can master "reflection" i take it up to next level "controlling"

Yoshikawa: Fine assuming that you control Last Order's brainwave, it be possible for you to eliminate the virus! But there casualties with this plan of your...

Accelerator throw his phone and start to erase the virus from Last Order and all the virus all gone but Amai wake and eat the fruit.

Accelerator: So you want your last meal before you die huh.

Amai: Oh this is no ordinary fruit this fruit will TRANSFORM ME INTO SOMETHING GREATNESS.

Amai start to change first fire come out, and later start turn something less human and more demonic then start to talk to him in a monsterous voice.

AMAI: YES THIS IS IT, THE POWER OF NOMU AND INFERNO I FEEL INCREDIBLE NOW THE POWER TO KILL YOU

Accelerator look at the monster and doesn't seem impressive to he see a big dumb monster.

Accelerator: Well well now i see everything, so then amai do you think that turn into a monster will be enough to kill me

AMAI: DON'T GET COCKY I MORE THEN ENOUGH TO KILL.

Accelerator: Well then show me this power of your go ahead attack me already.

AMAI is using a punch on me so i'll use my quirk on him but he don't do much damage him

Accelerator: What the hell there no scratch on him

AMAI: YOU SEE ACCELERATOR IN THIS FORM I HAVE 3 QUIRK.

Accelerator: Wait 3 quirk.


	7. The Prelude Accelerator Final Chapter

AMAI: YES 3 QUIRK AND THEIR ARE SHOCK ABSORPTION, HELL FIRE, REGENERATION YOU'RE DOOM ACCELERATOR

Accelerator: Well you may have 3 Quirk but that well not be enough to kill me.

Accelerator stomp the ground causing the debris and Amai jump, Accelerator jump also.

Amai use his hell fire but Accelerator reflect right back burn Amai, But he heal.

But Accelerator grab Amai head and head towards the ground, then rip off one of Amai arm off but Amai grow it back.

Accelerator: Damn you just get back up after i torture you.

AMAI: YOU SEE YOU CAN'T KILL OR BEAT ME I THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM

Accelerator: You the Ultimate LifeForm, Ha don't make me laugh your nothing but big dumb monster that i'll should send to grave.

Accelerator his quirk to push Amai to a wall, Amai use a punch on accelerator but he reflected to cut off his arm but it regrow.

Amai Use his hell fire on but he redirected back to him, accelerator rip off both of Amai arm and legs he scream in pain but they regrow.

Accelerator: I had enough of this time end this.

AMAI: OH YEAH HOW WILL YOU KILL ME I AM GOD HAHAHAHA.

Accelerator: HAHAHAHAHAHA no your clear not because the real god here and your just a devil and here your present straight to hell itself.

Accelerator compress the air around him and turn it into plasma.

Amai see in what he doing and shake a little.

Accelerator: hey Amai say hello satan for me when you arrive to hell.

Acclerator: Plasma Shower Flash.

The Plasma Shower Amai.

Amai: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.

Amai scream to his death.

Accelerator: That got him see you in hell you damn monster.

Yoshikawa: Hey what happen here.

She the destruction and ruin of the area.

Accelerator: It a long story anyway how the brat.

Yoshikawa: Well it's seem you did it here brainwave is normal and virus is completely gone so i guess you save the day you're a hero Accelerator.

Accelerator: Me a Hero no i'm just a Punk-Ass Villain.

Suddenly Amai get up from Accelerator attack.

Yoshikawa: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT.

Accelerator: Amai so still alive then.

Yoshikawa: Wait that Amai but how what happen to him

AMAI: HAHAHA YOU SEE YOSHIKAWA I EAT FRUIT THAT ALLOW TO TRANSFORM.

Yoshikawa: What kind of fruit turn you into a monster.

AMAI: THE NOMU FRUIT MIX WITH INFERO IT PROTOTYPE FRUIT STILL IN PROCESSING STAGE IN THIS FORM I HAVE 3 QUIRK AND IT ALL THANK TO MASTER ALL.

Accelearator: I don't care about your damn master but i well you kill with my full power.

AMAI: IT DOESN'T MATTER I KEEP ON GOING.

Suddenly a hero came out of no where.

???: Hey to you guy know where to find the nearest grocery store.

All of them are shock to see a bald cape hero.

Accelerator: It you the one who talking to the damn hero.

Saitama: Oh so you guy know where the grocery store is because i try looking everywhere and my name is Saitama by the way.

AMAI: HEY YOU HERO GET THE WAY HERE TO KILL THAT KID.

Saitama: Hey you know where the groce...

Amai rapid arm fire on Saitama but he was unfazed by it.

AMAI: HUH YOU ALIVE WELL THEN I GUESS YOU HAVE TO...

Saitama punch Amai and kill him but he don't regenerate.

Accelerator and Yoshikawa look suprise especially Accelerator.

Saitama: So do you guy know where the store at.

Yoshikawa: Um yeah it over the left conner at the right lane.

Saitama: Oh thank you.

Saitama left the scene.

Accelerator is shock what he did to Amai.

Accelerator: Just one punch who is he.

Later Accelerator and Yoshikawa take Last Order to the Hospital.

Accelerator: Hey Yoshikawa, i've want to tell you something.

Yoshikawa: Yes what is it.

Accelerator: Well All Might came to meet last night and he ask me to join UA High.

Yoshikawa is shock that All Might talk to Accelerator and tell him to join UA High.

Yoshikawa: All Might The Symbol of Peace talk to you and ask you to join UA.

Accelerator: Yes and i want to know do think right for me a Punk Ass Villain to join UA High.

Yoshikawa: Well it all depends do you want to join UA High and become a hero.

Accelerator: Well I have no interest in being a hero but something deep, in my small soul it want me to become a hero so i can redeem myself after what i did.

Acclerator: Plus i'll might reach level 11 in UA if that possibility and i learn more about quirk than i currently have.

Yoshikawa: Well if feel about then go for it.

Accelerator: Ok then i've join UA High.

Accelerator: ( The main reason i'm UA is because is that damn hero i hate him not only he beat me, but i can't get rid of him out of my damn mind, he and i are so different i'm powerful level 10 and he a level 0, Damn you Hero why won't you leave me alone).

Accelerator: So do have any idea where i can live for now.

Yoshikawa: I do have a friend in AntiSkill so maybe she can help us in home department.

Accelerator: Wait Us.

Yoshikawa: Yes you see i lose my job and my home so i guess me and Last Order will be living together with you and my friend.

Accelerator: Fine i guess i'll live with and i've one the recommended students so i got 10 month left to be prepare to go to UA.

Yoshikawa: I'll help you in what i can to get you in ok.

Accelerator: Thank well then i get some shut eyes goodnight.

Yoshikawa: Same.

Accelerator lay down the hospital bed and shut his eyes.

Accelerator: Just wait you damn hero you are my arch rival.


	8. The Prelude: Misaka and Worst

My name is Mikoto Misaka and the one who look alike me is my sister or should i say my clone called Misaka Worst, you may ask Misaka why are in police station with 2 other boy with you and your clone, well it's all start when i heard rumor of me across japan so i spot another me and it turn to be my clone, and later find out what their purpose is that they're use a experiment call Quirk Awakening with the Ultimate Life Form Accelerator, knowning about this i decided to put this experiment to die.

So the logical way is to destroy and ruin some laborator who support the experiment, you maybe asking why are you doing this the answer is i've see the clone as live being's not clone but actually sister's to me and see this experiment as inhumane, so i finish the labs and i thought finish the deed but one of my sister's and said that the experiment is still going, i've was devastated to heard the experiment is still going.

The only way to stop this to use Tree Diagram to end this insanity, but i learn the harsh truth that Tree Diagram was destroyed a week's ago if Tree Diagram is destroyed then their is nothing to do, then i decide to let Accelerator kill me the reason it because i've the one who created by my blood to let my sister's survive, but i can't win against him in a fair fight however what if the research will see if i died in a single move, the experiment will be cancelled by simple error of Tree Diagram calculation.

But the idiot name Touma Kamijou came to stop me, i can tell how i meet him well 2 weeks ago i'd met him who was trying to help me with some gang.

Flashback

_Gang 1: Hey little girl do you came with us and have fun tonight._

_Gang 2: She from Tokiwadi Middle School._

_Gang 3: We can take you back to your dorm but it unknown how late it well be._

_Touma can into the fray to help Misaka._

_Touma: Oh hey there you are! Hey thank for keeping her company._

_Misaka look at Touma annoyed._

_Touma: You shouldn't wander off like that, okay see you guy later!_

_Misaka: Who are you?_

_Touma is shock that his plan to save Misaka failed_

_Touma: What the hell! The plan is to rescue you and get out of here, can you just play along you ruin it._

_Misaka: Why should i play along when i don' t know you._

_Gang 1: Who the hell are you pal?_

_Gang 2: Yeah got a problem with us or something_

_Touma: No i just... what the use? Yeah, i got a problem you have no shame? ganging up to little girl it pathetic, beside he still a kid you saw the exchange just now, right? the rude attitide she display show see doesn't respect her elders, she may look sweet but she still in here rebellious stage that how young she is, and beside you guy make me..._

_Misaka get really angry and annoyed at what touma say._

_Misaka: What sickens me most of all... IS YOU!!_

_Misaka unleash her electricity to the gang so she walk away, but she see Touma with no damage and right arm sticking up._

_Flashback ends_

So that how i met that idiot and many of you are asking what's my quirk is, well my quirk i called Electromaster i can manipulate and generate electricity my maximum output is 1 billion or maybe higher, my famous move is railgun i can fire metal object 3 times the speed of sound by forming parallel current on both my arm with electricity, usually i use coin as projectiles the limit of my range is 50 meter and velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2) at rate of 8 shot per minute.

Not only i can just shock people i can use my electricity to attract and repel metallic materials, like creating a make-shift shield out of scrap metal, waking on walls and ceiling, and manipulate iron particles or iron sand in the ground to create sword.

So that my Quirk and the level i am is level 7.4 a high tier, i wasn't born i start as level 1 but i trained to get level 7.

So that idiot decide to fight to Accelerator i try to stop him but he was very stubborn, so he want to save my sister and defeated accelerator with his quirk but after the fight the police came to lock us in the a booth but later they let us go, so then me and my sister talk.

Worst: Oh boy that one hellva night right, i mean it's was crazy like getting drunk in a club and sleep with guy.

Misaka: How is that a comparison getting drunk in club thing?

Worst: I'm mean i something like that and the twist is that my Darling came to save me.

Misaka: Wait Darling who is Darling?

Worst: Oh that spiky hair guy who save me from the Ultimate Life Form.

Misaka: That idiot you mean you call him Darling!

Worst: Yes oh Darling came to save and i really turn on just thinking about him ooohh.

Misaka: TTTurned on!

Worst: Yes all i want is Darling to ravage all over me and use his long big juicy mea...

Misaka get blush and interrupt her.

Misaka: STOP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS ANYMORE PLEEAAASE!

Worst: And i want his jacket too cuz my nipples are pointing and tight right now cuz it so cold tonight.

Misaka: Stop joking around!

Worst: Your just jealous because i from Breast City and your from Flatville.

Misaka look at Worst chest and agreed, with her since her chest is flat and worst is more develop then her.

Misaka: You're the worst.

Worst: Hey that's my name don't wear it out Hahahahha!

Misaka: Well then i'm outta here going back to my dorm and don't cause trouble.

Worst: See ya later sis meanwhile go to darling place, and let him put his long meat inside my mouth and i lic...

Misaka: JUST SHUT UP!

Misaka face turn bright red at Worst foul words.

Worst: Is big sis getting jealous that have a night with Darling, let him put his meat inside my...

Misaka: Enough of this, And i'm not jealous okay and stop teasing.

Worst: Well see you later i go someplace to rest.

Misaka: Finally some alone time.

Misaka arrive to Tokiwadai and layed down to her bed.


	9. The Prelude: Worst

My name is Misaka Worst but you can just call me Worst and you see i'm a clone of Mikoto Misaka, the difference between her and the other sister's i'm more taller only being 2-3 centimeters and more develop in the chest area.

While I am more powerful then the rest of the clone, their's level being level 2-3 while i'm level 6.3 but i'm not at same level as the original but i am more dangerous, my quirk is Radio Noise it a emitter type quirk i can do thing similar thing like the Original but less powerful, but my output is around 200,000,000 volts while the clone output is 50,000 volts, i can even do the Original famous move the Railgun but instead of coins i'd use 2cm steel nails as ammunition just to make my opponents suffer.

So my background is simple i a clone of the Original and part of the sister, but i'm part of the Misaka Network what is the Network well it a brainwave network formed between the Sisters more than just a means for the clones to communicate and share information, we both share same memories and experiences with each other but i channel feeling from the network that the Sister can't express since there are expressless.

But some implanted in my body allow me to block order from Last Order, and the plus side i was supposed to be outlet of the Misaka Network negative feeling, i love to be rebel i can do the thing i want and do thing the hell i want.

And you might want to know who created me well i thank to my creator Amai Ao, so what he did is created a new Misaka clone and put some implant to be separate entity by putting the negetive emotion in me.

And how did i meet my Darling it all started when i met him with some soda.

_Flashback_

_1 Day ago sunset_

_Worst: Today has been great going around messing with people it so much fun, oh a tall boy is carrying soda with his bag thankfully i have tennis ball to ruin his day._

_Touma: Man these sodas are heavy and i get tried of carrying them, wooaaah._

_Touma step on the ball and trip by worst._

_Worst: Hahahaa ( Man that funny as hell look at his face)._

_???: To you need some assistance with these beverage ask Misaka seeing the boy fallen_

_Touma: Thank alot zapper? Wait your not her your the little sister, but i though you two wander off to talk._

_Worst:( Wait what is Misaka 10032 doing here and why she talk to that loser)?_

_"You maybe wonder why i'm act this way to Darling, well this before the he came rescue me and i see as big loser before he make me turn on by him."_

_Worst:( Is she trying to help that loser what i did, well i'd guess make him suffer more)._

_Worst walk to Misaka 10032 and t_

_Touma and talk to them._

_Worst: Oh hey Imouto, how my favorite little sis doing here!_

_Touma: Wait around sister?_

_"By the way i named Misaka 10032 to Misaka Imouto to make thing natural"_

_Imouto: Worst what are you doing ask Misaka confused to see her here._

_Touma: ( Wait the other sister is named Worst and the little is called Imouto? Wow what a strange family)._

_Worst: Oh you know i'm just do thing to make life like hell, to other people a few prank here and there a good day for me._

_Touma: ( More like a bad day for those people)._

_Worst: So what are doing help this poor Loser._

_Imouto: He fell from a tennis ball and his beverage are scattered._

_Touma: ( Did she call me a Loser)._

_Worst: Oh ok why not i help you to make thing easier._

_Touma: Oh thank you for helping._

_Worst: Yes help you because i'm nice person, ( No i'm doing this so i can know where your place at so i can prank you)._

_Imouto: Well then should we get going ask Misaka tell you guy to hurry before the sunset._

_The Trio walk to Touma dorm but Touma talk to Worst._

_Touma: So are you Mikoto older sister?_

_Worst: Why yes after all i'm much taller and more develop then her in the chest area._

_Touma Stare at her breast and a can definitely agree's._

_Touma: So do guy's have to same Quirk as Mikoto?_

_Imouto: Yes and no ask Misaka telling boy the answer to his question._

_Worst: Well are Quirk is Radio Noise is a less power version to Mikoto Electromaster, and for are level's i am level 6.3 and Imouto is Level 2_

_Touma: Wait your Biri Biri older sister and your level 6.3 while Zapper is level 7.4?_

_Worst: You got a problem with that loser!_

_Worst threatened Touma with her electricity._

_Touma: No no no i was just little shocked, no pun intended._

_Worst: Whatever loser, anyway are we there yet._

_Touma: Yep this the place and my dorm is upstair._

_"We arrived at the place where Darling live but met a small girl in a maid outfit with a vaccum robot."_

_???: Hey Mr. Touma Kamijou, my Air conditioner is busted so i'm staying with my brother for tonight._

_Touma: Oh is he here right now?_

_???: Nope no idea where he is._

_Worst Whisper to Touma._

_Worst: *Hey loser who this little girl and why she in a maid outfit.*_

_Touma: * Her name is Mika she is Tsuchimikado Step Sister, and reason why she in a maid outfit is because she training to become a maid.*_

_Mika: You have alot drink's may i have some please!_

_Touma: Sure take a much as you want._

_Mika grab one soda._

_Mika: By the way i'd hear some commotion in your dorm room, and i want to tell you keep your nun friend to stop make a huge Ruckus._

_Touma: Seriously such misfortune._

_Mika: Anyway Byeeee._

_Worst: You have a nun in your room._

_Touma: It a long story._

_The Trio used a elevator to get to Touma floor and see 2 girls in Touma dorm._

_Touma: What you two doing you guy lock out of my dorm or something?_

_Worst: ( So this the loser dorm room, oh man this i can wait put some prank on this loser he have one hellva bad day.)_

_Touma: So Himegami what that you have in your hand._

_Himegami: This a magic spray to remove flea's_

_Imouto: What you trying to accomplish here ask Misaka, if you want to remove flea's let me help you with that._

_Imouto use her quirk to kill the flea's in the cat._

_Imouto: I use my quirk for a specific frequency to exterminated the flea's report Misaka._

_Imouto: For your dorm use insecticide to emit smoke to kill the rest of the fleas, offers Misaka of advice._

_Both Imouto and Worst give the soda to Touma and left with some word._

_Imouto: Well then your errand is complete._

_Worst: See ya later bye Loser._

_Touma: ( Why she keep calling me loser what have i done to her?)_

_Flashback end._

And that how met My Darling and as for how i met Mikoto and how i Fight Accelerator

So you want to know how i meet Mikoto well it was after Accelerator kill Misaka 9982, last night after the murder she slept in park in early morning she was talking to Nunotaba Shinobu, the one who supervised the operation of Testament machine in the Sister Project.

_Flashback_

_April 5 Saturday 2173 8am_

_Worst: Hey there Fish eyes what fuck you doing here?_

_Shinobu: What are doing here, Worst?_

_Worst: I'd can do hell i want and nobody can tell me what do._

_Misaka: Are one of my clone?_

_Worst: Just look at the appears, "Original"_

_Shinobu: More importantly what are you doing here?_

_Worst: Like i say i'd can do the hell i want!_

_Shinobu: Worst tell me the truth why are you really._

_Worst: Fine i've just came her to thanked, the original for creating me with a simple blood._

_Misaka: Creating you, but it my fault that i'm killing with this experiment._

_Worst: True but i simply don't care what you say._

_Misaka is shock on what Worst said._

_Misaka: But don't you care about Sister's fate?_

_Worst: True i do know about clone fate, but it death so who care really._

_Misaka is confused about it._

_Worst: There just simply clone we make new one for scraps, so why are you crying over one death of a clone._

_Misaka: BECAUSE IT'S WRONG IT'S INHUMANE IT'S INSANE!_

_Worst: Oh Misaka you have know nothing about me, i'm not only taller and curvier then you i am more powerful then the clone, but not powerful then you however i am more dangerous then you._

_Misaka Look at Worst with some confusion._

_Worst: Beside if i died the lab people, can created a new me with the same personality and looks, so basically I am Immortal._

_Misaka is shock at Part of Immortal._

_Worst: Well See Ya i going cause havoc on people._

_Worst walk away from them._


	10. The Prelude: Worst Part 2

_Flashback_

_"I was minding my own business until i find Daring sitting in stairstep with a black cat."_

_Worst: Oh here their Loser why you so gloomy._

_Touma: Oh is you Misaka older sister, ( I wonder if she clone too)?_

_Touma: Hey Worst this maybe a strange question are you clone, i know it a stupid quest..._

_Worst: Yes i am a clone, but how you know about that?_

_Touma: Oh your "sister" Imouto said something, clone killing it sound crazy to me._

_Worst: Yeah i'm clone of Misaka and part of a experiment, i am surprise that a loser like you find out before i go now you must verify your password._

_Worst: ZXC741ASD852QWE963._

_Touma: Um?_

_Worst: Since you can't decode this password i can't say anything to you, but since i'm person who can break the rules, i've just tell you everything you want to know._

_Touma: Alright then i'm listen._

_Worst: Well then Imouto tell you that were are clone's correct._

_Touma nodded his head._

_Worst: The clone real purpose is to allow Accelerator to reach level 11._

_Touma: Wait Accelerator you mean the Ultimate LifeForm Accelerator, and what level 11 i've never heard of it?_

_Worst: I called Quirk Awakening this allow Accelerator the reach level 11 by killing the Sister's._

_Touma: Killing the Sister's?_

_Worst: The world is full of powerful Quirk, but Accelerator has the most Quirk that only Pro Heroes and Villain wish to have. It have been determine that only Accelerator can reached level 11, the plan is to involve creating 10,028 different battlefield that Railgun will killed after the victories Accelerator will reach level 11._

_Touma: Hold on, Railgun that BiriBiri isn't it._

_Worst: Since that number of Railgun can not be produce, a different plan has be develop this plan involve the mass production of Sister's. After killing 20,000 Sister's in various scenarios Accelerator will achieve level 6._

_Touma eyed wided by suprise on what Worst saying about the experiment._

_Worst: That all you need to know about the experiment you loser, well guess i go interfere the experiment._

_Touma: What do you mean interfere?_

_Worst: Well i go and take Imouto place and fight Accelerator._

_Touma: But if you fight him you be killed._

_Worst: True but it doesn't matter beside i'm immortal, i was killed the scientist could put my personality into another clone so i'm basically immortal._

_Touma: But this experiment is Inhumane it full of insanity by man._

_Worst: So their just clone there nothing ragdoll, that you created by hands._

_Touma: But they're not ragdoll, your living being like me._

_Worst is both shock and mad at what touma says._

_Worst: Like you huh._

_Touma: Yes?_

_Worst: DO YOU THINK I AM LIKE YOU, A LEVEL ZERO LOSER A NOBODY LIKE YOU DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME A CLONE TO YOU LOSER BECAUSE I'M LEVEL 6.3 YOUR JUST LEVEL ZERO NOBODY LOSER!_

_Touma is cofused on what Worst says._

_Worst: See you around loser_

_Worst: Just like you well am not like you loser._

_I arrived at Laboratory where Imouto is ready to fight Accelerator._

_Worst: Imouto are going to fight Accelerator now._

_Imouto: Yes report Misaka tell Worst that she will be fighting Accelerator._

_Worst: Well then you could just sit this one out, i go a fight Accelerator._

_Imouto: I can't let you do that if you interfere, the experiment and schedule will be off by one day report Misaka._

_Worst: So like i care about some stupid schedule, just let the nerds do their little computer type and change one day it simple._

_Imouto: No it not that simple any alterations, will be very difficult said Misaka telling Worst about this._

_Worst: Just let me fight Accelerator, beside take a day off._

_Imouto: I can't do that..._

_Worst: JUST TAKE A DAY OFF._

_Imouto stared at Worst after she yelled at her._

_Imouto: Fine i'll take day off report Misaka, but tell why do you want to fight Accelerator?_

_Worst: I'd can do the hell want that answer your question._

_Imouto: Unfortunately no report Misaka._

_Worst: Well that the answer for you see ya Imouto._

_"The real reason why i'm fighting Accelerator, is not just because i want to but to simple stop the experiment. Why do i want to stop the experiment is let my sister live while i'll sacrifice myself, i see them as little sister to me but i don't show it i've treated them like pet, the plan is simple is let Accelerator kill me and let myself go into another body of mine, that way i'd keep interfering the experiment letting them to close the project just a simple error._

_Worst arrive at the battlefield to fight Accelerator._

_Worst: ( Ok if this work's the experiment will be closed and that will lead the Sister's to live on while i go and rotten in hell)._

_Accelerator: Oh this new are the people a new clone model or something._

_Worst: So your the Ultimate LifeForm i'd heard all about._

_Accelerator: Yes I am and tell me this why are you different the other clone your more older than them?_

_Worst: To be honest i have no idea why i'm more curvier then them, maybe the scientist are perverts._

_Accelerator: So are you the one to fight me and dies?_

_Worst: No Misaka 10032 is calling a sick day i'd just here to taking her place._

_Accelerator: Tell me what business have you with me?_

_Worst: Is it obvious, I'd can do the hell i want it that clear._

_Accelerator: I don't think I every understand that you're willing throw your life away, beside my life is more important to me there anything else in the world which is why my desire for greater power will not dissipate or diminish, so doesn't matter if I killed 10 or 10,000 sisters so long as I getting stronger your death are nothing to me I'll laugh away each killed._

_Worst: Tell me this why do want more power if you already the strongest just by being a level 10.9._

_Accelerator: Alright that true but tell me this why they call me Ultimate LifeForm, simply because they fought and gotta themselves killed or live to tell the tale, beside I'm at the top of the food chain because a bunch of idiots decide to pick fight with me but they all died._

_Accelerator: The power of level 11 is insignificant the power I'm after is step beyond, that I don't want people to think fighting me will be interesting challenge, I want the very idea that going against me wil be unthinkable something nobody will dare of every challenging me._

_Worst: So are ready to fight me or you just going talk all night before sunrise._

_Accelerator: You know I thought will kill some time before the fight but it's hopeless to hold a conversation, so are ready to die._

_Worst: Yes i was born to die._

_Worst: ( This it time to fight Accelerator, who care if someone will miss me this for my Sister's, i'll most act overconfident or he see me scared.)_

_Accelerator dash over Worst but instantly dodge him._

_Worst use electricity on Accelerator but he reflect it with no damage on him._

_Worst try to running but him catch up with her._

_Accelerator: What is the point of running around, it doesn't matter how many time you by yourself there's no Miracle to save you._

_Worst use her eletricity again but only breaking down the oxygen by turning into ozone._

_Accelerator: Clever girl you're breaking down the oxygen by turning into ozone, if you take away the oxygen I'll pass out is that your plan._

_Worst: ( Alright i'll just have me him kill me and let the next me take over and repeat i don't have win.)_

_Accelerator dash forward by manipulating the vectors of kinetic momentum with his feet then he use a right hook uppercut with his power on Worst._

_Accelerator: Hey you all bloody and break now how should i'd kill you, but what happened if outside interference came to are experiment._

_Touma: Hey step away from Worst you damn loser_

_Accelerator: hey what's the big idea inviting members from the public into our experiment, now well damn this is irritating I didn't budget anytime, from Outsiders who discover our secret._

_Touma: Stop talking and move, what the hell are you still standing there I told you to move you damn loser._

_Accelerator: You have sone gut talking to me like that, i am undeniably the most powerful being in the world no Pro Heroes can match me, yet you stand there and calling me a loser._

_Accelerator: You say get away from her ok, but what if i've let her get away from me._

_Accelerator throw Worst at the air but Touma manage to catches her._

_Worst: Why are doing her Loser i'm a being who can return in a new body, so there no reason to save me, after all i'm just clone._

_Touma: I don't care, i don't care if your a clone that created for a experiment, your more than a bunch chemical's now after all you still the only one in the whole world, that why i'll here you can call me a loser all you want but that change the fact that you are a person not a clone, sorry but your not going die not today you still got a count to settle._

_Worst blush at what Touma said to her._

_Worst: * I think i'm love and turned on*._

_Worst fell on unconscious._

_"After what Darling save me Mikoto came to ask for help to save Darling when Accelerator use plasma so i've called the other clone to help by using turbines in the other direction and the whole police that happen"_

_Flashback ends_

So after that i want back to lab and sleep for the day.


	11. The Prelude: Misaka and Worst Part 2

**April 12 Saturday 2173 8:45 am**

Misaka: Oh man i'll slept like a log.

Kuroko: Sissy where have you been, don't tell you meet that Ape last night have you?

Misaka blush at her roommate.

Misaka: What no way beside that idiot have nothing to do with me.

Kuroko: Thank goodness beside the as the Ace of Tokiwadai, most be focus on her education not boys beside i'm the only person you want Sissy.

Kuroko tries to kiss Misaka but her shock her quirk and she upset.

Misaka: HOW MANY TIME I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!

Kuroko: Your so just hard to get Oneesama.

Misaka: Anyway let go meet Uiharu and Saten for Brunch.

Kuroko: I wish i'll could but i have go to Judgement called.

Misaka: Oh really than what is?

Kuroko: Well It about some Quirk User have been amplified to level 5 and up so we learn how possible.

Misaka: Oh really that too bad, Well i'll guess i just hangout with Saten, later Kuroko.

Kuroko: I'll meet up later ok Sissy bye, ( It good to see you happy Oneesama).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**9:****25**** AM.**

Misaka: Hey there Saten ready to eat.

Saten: Yes let eat.

They arrived to a restaurant at 9:40 am.

Misaka: It suck that Uihara and Kuroko can't came to eat with us.

Saten: Yeah but at least your in good mood Misaka and hangout again

Misaka: What you mean?

Saten: Well it just you have it hangout with us for a week, and we thought something is wrong.

Misaka: ( Oh yeah i'll guess finding out that you are clone can make a person go crazy)

Saten: But we want to know what going on?

Misaka: Oh well it family problem you know.

???: Yes family problem little sis that what happen.

Misaka is shock and turn to see it Worst in casual clothing.

Saten: Misaka do you her?

Worst: Oh sorry to interrupt your conversation my name is Misaka Worst, and i'm Misaka older and more devolop sister but can call me Worst.

Saten: Worst, say Misaka you never told use you have a older sister.

Worst: Oh she embarrassed to talk about her family life, beside it good to meet you Saten, Misaka have been talk about her friends to me and i've want to meet her friend.

Saten: The pleasure is mine and nice to meet you.

Misaka: Say Saten i've be back i need to talk to my Clon... I mean Sister right now.

Saten: Okay i wait here.

Worst: Bye Saten see you later.

Saten: Misaka older sister who know?

Misaka take Worst to the lady bathroom.

Worst: The lady bathroom no good place to talk Little Sis.

Misaka: Cut the crap and spill why are you here out of the opening?

Worst: I can do the hell i'll want.

Misaka: No tell the Honest truth?

Worst: Well i just a normal life sis.

Misaka: Normal your out of the opening and saying about i'm Misaka older sister, beside what if they find out your not my sister?

Worst: Relax Sis i'd got it cover the Nerd's at the lab use their Nerd brain to make me your biological sister with certificate and all of it in the data.

Misaka: So you used the scientist to make you mine biological sister?

Worst: Yeah it now in the internet now.

Misaka: But what about my Parent they well find out, that they don't have a older daughter you know!

Worst: Don't i'd have A Certain Scientific Mental Out, to help change their memory that i'd was their first born daughter.

Misaka: YOU ASK MISAKI SHOKUHOU TO ALTER MY PARENT MEMORY AND TO MAKE BELIEVED THEY HAVE OLDER DAUGHTER!!!

Worst: Yes that what happen.

Misaka: Wait do you know Shokuhou?

Worst: Well that another story little sis.

Misaka: Tell me something why are you doing this?

Worst: Well isn't it obvious, my Darling is going to UA High.

Misaka: Wait that Idiot is going to the top Hero School in Japan, wait how you know this?

Worst: It all thank to the Misaka Network, the other clone are were in the area of Darling and All Might were talking about fight last night and join UA.

Misaka: All Might and the Fight?

Worst: Yep so i decide to go to UA High to be with darling, i'd ask to Shokuhou to alter your parent memory, so they have a older daughter and i ask the nerd to put in the data book so i'm real person to join UA.

Misaka: So that why you do that!

Worst: So Little Sis tell me do you have plan for your future?

Misaka: Well no, not really i don't know what i'm might do in the future.

Worst: Look like have to go, see ya Little Sis.

Worst left the restaurant and Misaka want back to Saten.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Saten: Misaka so how your talk with your big sis?

Misaka: Well she say she joining UA High.

Satan: WHAT THE TOP OF THE HERO SCHOOL THE SAME SCHOOL ALL MIGHT GOES TO!?!?

Saten suprises that Misaka that her older sister is joining UA High.

Misaka: Yeah that what she going.

Saten: No way that awesome.

Misaka: Yeah it is awesome.

Misaka still think about what Worst said about her future.

Saten: What wrong Misaka?

Misaka: Say Saten, i'm still think what I shall do in the future?

Saten: What do you mean?

Misaka: Well it just my Sister is going to UA High, and want to know what should do in the future?

Saten: Well maybe you can go to UA too?

Misaka: Wait me go to UA High!

Saten: I mean i saw you fight Misaka and i think you are Hero material.

Misaka: Maybe but i just i don't know if i want to be hero.

Saten: Well Kuroko tell you not to be involve with Judgement and Heroes work, and you break the rules so if you are a hero maybe Kuroko won't bug you if your a hero.

Misaka: Maybe i'd still need to think this over I still though.

Saten: Alright then but mark my words you be the best heroes in the world Misaka.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**12:00 PM**

Both Girls finish their food and want their seperate ways.

Misaka arrrive at her dorm and see Kuroko doing her work from Judgement.

Misaka: Hey Kuroko i'll want ask you something.

Kuroko: ( Is she finally admit her feeling for me, oh Sissy i knew you come around) What do you want to say sissy?

Misaka: I'd just ask what i shall do in the future?

Kuroko: Oh well it simply you and i well graduate from Tokiwadai and i propose to you and have 2 kids and tell i how you and i get to together.

Misaka Shock at Kuroko for her fantasy.

Misaka: I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!

Misaka: I'm talking about what do in my future and what I shall do.

Kuroko: Well really don't know myself either.

Misaka: Maybe i'll should go to UA High to try to be a Pro Hero.

Kuroko: Wait you go to UA, no Sissy if you go to UA I'd never see you face ever again!

Misaka: Well it just a suggest you know and i still think about it.

Kuroko: (Good than if she decide not to apply than i have her forever).

Kuroko: Oh Sissy heard from Saten you have a older sister is that true?

Misaka: Why yes i do have a older sister.

Kuroko: Really that strange you never mention you sister ever?

Misaka: Oh it just because i'm really embarrassed to talk about her.

Kuroko: Oh ok that makes sense.

Misaka: So how your investigating on this Quirk Upper thing?

Kuroko: Not good we try to figure this out but it to nowhere but it seem that the Quirk Upper is Song.

Misaka: A song?

Kuroko: Yes i don't know how but have go to Hospital.

Misaka: Why what wrong.

Kuroko: Nothing it just the victim who used Quirk Upper in a coma.

Misaka: Really hey can i'll go with Kuroko i'll just help you ok.

Kuroko: Sure let go now.

Kuroko used her Teleport Quirk to the Hospital with Misaka.

Kuroko: Kuroko Shirai Judgement what the stats?

Doctor: We can't figure why the patient is unconsciousness, no head trauma either this something beyond your skill so call a expert.

???: Sorry i'd kept you waiting traffic is torture, my name is Harumi Kiyama.

Misaka: No way It you again?

Kuroko: Wait you know her Sissy?

Kiyama: Well hello again Railgun.

Misaka: Yeah it be while like to 2 week ago.


	12. The Prelude Misaka and Worst Part 3

_Flashback_

**_March 25 2173 Tuesday_**

_"I was walk around trying to find that Idiot from yesterday night until i've spotted him and her talking"._

_Touma: Can you remember any landmarks?_

_Kiyama: Landmark? There was a crosswalk right in front of it._

_Touma: That not really a landmark._

_Misaka: It you!_

_Touma: Oh hi Bug Zapper._

_Misaka: Don't call me that, I'm Mikoto Misaka and today you and i settle the score!_

_Touma: So that mean you free tine right now?_

_Misaka: If it's time you want, i've got plenty!_

_Touma: Oh good, then could you help this woman where she parked?_

_Misaka: Wait what?_

_Kiyama: I can't remember where i parked my car._

_Misaka: Hold on... why me?_

_Touma: I've got someplace to be, but you've got time so it fine right?_

_Misaka: No, It's not fine, don't you think you can weasel out this one, or some lame excuse it not going to work okay._

_Kiyama: Wow it sure hot right now._

_Both Touma and Misaka saw Kiyama strip off her shirt._

_Misaka: What are you doing that for?_

_Kiyama: I've been walking around in sun all day i'm dripping with sweat._

_Misaka walk over to Touma and Kiyama._

_Misaka: What Is with this woman._

_Touma: I have no idea i just met her a moment ago, any lady please put your shirt back before someone watch._

_Touma Grab Kiyama shirt and the civilians watch the scene._

_Girl 1: That woman is being assaulted._

_Girl 2: Is that boy ripping off her clothes?_

_Girl 1: I think he is._

_Touma: No really._

_Touma Run away from the scene_

_Touma: YOU'VE GOT IT WRONG!!!_

_Misaka: Hey get back right._

_Kiyama: Excuse me if you going to run off, can you at least give back my shirt_

_Misaka got embarrassed on the scene._

_Misaka: Fine just take and hurry people are starting to stare._

_Scene change to park with Misaka sitting in a chair, while Kiyama getting drinks for Misaka._

_Misaka: What the deal with that woman? Just randomly stripping her clothes off on publi_c, w_ait minute can she be that urban legend i'd readed "The Undresstress"? No way no way!_

_Kiyama give Misaka a soda on the table_

_Kiyama: To thank you for accompanying me._

_Misaka: You don't have to do, ow..._

_Misaka touch the soda but it hot then she turn the soda to reveal Soup Curry._

_Misaka: Why something hot? And Soup Curry, at that._

_Kiyama: When it's hot out, a warm drink is better for you, beside the spices in curry contain thing that relieve fatigue._

_Misaka: Well, I think i understand the theory of it, but emotionally l think i'd rather have something cold..._

_Kiyama: Emotionally? That's right, younger girls do make decision that way, don't they I'll buy something else what would you like?_

_Misaka: Oh, that's okay, the sentiment is more than enough._

_Kiyama: Sorry about this, Maybe it's because all i do is research, but i have a habit of alway thinking about thing logically._

_Misaka: Research? You're a scientist?_

_Kiyama: Yes i'm a Cerebrophysiology, i primarily research AIM diffusion fields._

_Misaka: That the weak power that's emitted in area around by Quirk User's without them even knowing it, right?_

_Kiyama: Yeah you're already learned about it in your classes?_

_Misaka: Yes, my first year._

_Misaka drink the soda but seem unpleasant by it._

_Misaka: They said that it can't be detected by the five human senses, and that you have to use a devices to measure it, the power is so weak._

_Kiyama: I'm researching way to apply that power._

_Misaka: Uh-huh, then does that mean that you know a lot about Quirks?_

_Kiyama: Is there something you want to know?_

_Misaka: Um... well... is there such a thing, a Quirk that can make any other Quirk ineffective?_

_Kiyama: Well, there are so many different kind of Quirks, for example what kinds of Quirks wouldn't work?_

_Misaka: Say, taking high-level electric shock without having it do anything._

_Kiyama: Electric shock, huh? As in, the ability to generate something like a lighting rod, and deflect the electrical current, or something?_

_Misaka: No it something a little bit different than that._

_Kiyama: Is this a friend of yours?_

_Misaka: N-No, it's an urban legend i'd read in a magazine._

_Kiyama: An urban legend, huh? So that what children are talking about these days?_

_Misaka: Well, you could say there are a number of them going around, like the "Undresstress"._

_Kiyama: Undresstress?_

_Misaka: Never mind just forget!_

_Later a boy fall and his ice cream caught on Kiyama skirt._

_Boy: I-I'm so sorry miss!_

_Kiyama: That ok, it nothing to worry about._

_Kiyama take off her skirt._

_Misaka: Didn't i say not to undress?!_

_Kiyama: Huh?_

_Meanwhile at the lady restroom, Misaka dries Kiyama skirt._

_Kiyama: Sorry for all the trouble I'm putting you to._

_Misaka: Well, I've vome this far already, so here you go._

_Misaka finish drying Kiyama skirt and give it back to her._

_Kiyama: Thank you_.

_Kiyama: Oh, right thank that boy for me, too._

_Misaka: Boy?_

_Kiyama: He's a friend of yours, right? when i was in trouble, he asked me what was wrong._

_Misaka: Oh yeah, he did?_

_Kiyama: He good kid._

_Misaka: He just like to butt in, or maybe play the hero. It's irresponsible how he calls out, barges his way in, and then disappears again. What can i say? He good at handling others, or maybe he just shiftless but he rubs me the wrong way._

_Kiyama: Sound like fun. Are you in love with him?_

_Misaka blush at word._

_Misaka: W-What?!_

_Kiyama: You know, that thing where you're cold to the person you like. It was prevalent a while ago--Tsun... tsundere._

_Misaka get furious that she use her quirk to set the alarm._

_Misaka: That's Impossible!_

_Kiyama: What is it? What happened?_

_Misaka: Come on, let get going._

_Meanwhile Misaka and Kiyama find the parking lot of where Kiyama car park they exchange their goodbye's._

_Flashback End_

**1:30 PM**

Kiyama take off her shirt.

Misaka: This Again?!

Kuroko: Your solution is take off your shirt?

Kiyama: Well it really hot you know

Kuroko: We are not alone, beside their are people everywhere.

Kiyama: What if i'd leave my underwear on.

Kuroko: No not going to happen.

Misaka: Dr Kiyama we are really interested on the patience since you are a specialist.

Kiyama: I'll be happy to help you but it so hot in her.

Later they went to a restaurant.

**1:45 PM**

Kiyama: So why aren't swimsuit acceptable and underwears not, they both expose skin?

Misaka and Kuroko: No that isn't the point!

Kiyama: This Quirk Upper tell what is it how it work?

Kuroko: Well it actually a song, you put on your ear and then your Quirk level goes up and it disrupt brain functions

Kiyama: So tell me this who are those girls?

Kiyama point to the window and show Saten and Uiharu.

Later both girls enter the restaurant and conversation.

Uiharu: Oh, so your brain doctor.

Saten: Are you here to look in Shirai brain.

Kuroko: We are here about the Quirk Upper matter.

Saten: I got great news for you...

Misaka: This pretty serious anyone who found possession of one well be take off custody.

Saten pull out a phone and shock to her about this.

Uiharu: Isn't that Extreme?

Kuroko: The investigations ongoing so I can't tell you everything, so it does seem that the user get some side effect, the user they turn to crime.

Uiharu: Saten is there something bothering you?

Saten: No not at all.

Saten accidentally dropped soda on Kiyama skirt.

Saten: Oh I'm so sorry.

Kiyama take off her skirt and stocking.

Kuroko: How many times we have tell you, not to take your cloth off in public!

Kiyama: Look at me i'm not that special you know, no man will go out with me.

Kuroko: Everyone have different taste and it not man who staring you know.

Later they all finish their conversation.

**2:09 PM**

Kuroko: Thank for give us this information.

Kiyama: No i'll thank you this have remind me the time i was teacher, i'd enjoyed it.

Kuroko: I didn't realize he used to be a teacher before.

Kiyama: I'd was one bye.

Uiharu: Well that was weird experience.

Kuroko: I think it good back to the office.

Uiharu: Good idea and don't tomorrow to meet Dr Kiyama.

Meanwhile Misaka catch up with Saten who left the scene.

Misaka: Saten wait up are you okay.

Saten: Misaka why are..?

Misaka: You disappear so suddenly I was worried?

Saten: Oh it nothing really.

Misaka: Are you sure?

Saten: Oh it just feel like everyone is involved in this case you know, I'm not judgement or anything.

Saten drop something on the floor.

Saten: Thank you don't have to do that.

Misaka: You alway have that thing on your bag?

Saten: Yeah i do it a goodluck charn from my mother, it some silly a goodluck charm aren't scientific, but the end of the day my mom is superstitious it not like this can protect me or anything right, it not as if it magic.

Misaka: It sound like your mom is really nice, i mean she care from you to give you a charm like that right.

Saten: Yeah she is but i feel like i'm not living up to expectation, it be like that all this time and i'm still a level zero.

Misaka: Saten really does level really matter that much?

**3:30 PM**

Saten arrive at the park with her 3 friends Akemi, Mu and Mako to use the Quirk Upper to practices more with their Quirks but Akemi fall unconscious.

Akemi: Nice huh i'm only able to this in 5 day of practicing have you seen what i'm been doing it all amazing.

Saten: (Maybe i'd should tell Uiharu about this knowing her she been mad for doing it.)

Mu and Maku: Akemi are you okay Akemi?!


	13. The Prelude: Misaka and Worst Part 4

**4:45 PM**

Uiharu answer the phone and revealed to by Saten.

Uiharu: Saten what...

Saten: --Ollapsed.

Uiharu: What?

Saten: Akemi just suddenly collapsed, I didn't know that when you use the Quirk Upper, you'd collapse, how could this happed?

Saten: I didn't... mean for this...

Uiharu: C-Calm... Calm down, and take it slowly, from the beginning.

Saten: I got my hands on the Quirk Upper.

Uiharu shock by this.

Saten: You said they'd catch anyone in possession of it, But i couldn't get rid of it. And then, Akemi and the other said they wanted the Quirk Upper, Mm-mm, no, the truth is, I was just too afraid to use it by myself.

Uiharu: Whatever, where are you now?

Saten: Do you think I'll succumb, too? If i do, will i ever wake up again? I couldn't stand not having any Quirk, But i just couldn't give up my longing for it... Mama...

Uiharu: Huh? What was that?

Saten: Do you think Level 0s are defective?

Uiharu: Huh? What are you...?

Saten: I tried to ignore that, and gain power anyway, so maybe i'm being punished for it, I got involved in something dangerous and dragged those around me into it, too... I...

Saten cries on the phone but Uiharu tries cheer her

Uiharu: It's all right! If you do fall asleep, I'll come wake you up, right away. You, and Akemi, and everyone else who fell asleep. So please, just leave everything to me! I'm sure you'll tell me "just 5 more minutes."

Saten: Uiharu...

Uiharu: Saten, you are not a defective item! You're always, dragging me to keep up, even without any abilities, aren't you? Even without any Quirk, you'll still be Saten! You're still my best friend!

Uiharu started to cry as well.

Uiharu: So... so...don't go saying anything... so sad...! (whimpering).

Saten: (chuckling) You're asking me to count on you, Uiharu?

Uiharu: I-It's not just me! There's Misaka and Shirai, and lots of others.

Saten: Mm-hmm, I know. Thanks, Uiharu. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble for you. I'll let you handle it from here, okay?

Uiharu speed off to Saten but after she arrived Saten fell unconscious on the floor.

Uiharu: Saten!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3:30 PM** Same Time Different Place.

Uiharu bandage Kuroko for fight the Quirk Upper Users later Misaka came to Judgement HQ discuss about the Quirk Upper.

Misaka: So making any progress with investigation?

Uiharu: Well...

Kuroko: From what Dr. Kiyama told us, there is a special device, called a testament, which is able to input large quantity of data electrically into the brain. However, it operates throught sight, sound, smell, taste, and touch-- all five of the senses.

Misaka: The Quirk Upper is a music file. That's just hearing.

Uiharu: We search the rooms of the victims, whi are now in a vegetative state, but we didn't find any other data, expect for the song.

Tea whistle in the next room.

Uiharu: I'll get it.

Misaka: Hypothetically speaking, is there any possibility that the song itself works on all 5 senses?

Kuroko: How do you mean?

Misaka: Don't you remember what we talked about when we had that shaved ice?

Kuroko: Hm flavor tasting?

Misaka: No, not that.

Kuroko Misaka: Synesthesia!

Uiharu: What is that?

Kuroko: Synesthesia! When one thing stimulates multiple senses.

Misaka: You stimulate a sense using one kind of method, and other senses become stimulated as well.

Uiharu: So you mean, by stimulating the senses with sound, you get same effect as would by using a Testament?

Uiharu called Kiyama by phone about Synesthesia

Kiyama: It is a possibility, I see I'd overlooked that.

Uiharu is glad to hear that.

Uiharu: I'd like to ask you to pursue that line of investigation.

Kiyama: Yeah, in that case, I should even get permission to use Tree Diagram.

Uiharu: Tree Diagram?! If you use Japan greatest super computer, that will be quick!

Kiyama: I'll be in touch once I have the result.

Uiharu: Then, do you mind if I head over there right now? I'd like to see Tree Diagram in use.

Kiyama: No, I don't mind.

Uiharu and Kiyama finish their call and after that Uiharu have a conversation with Saten, later Uiharu arrive to Saten place but she fell on unconscious, in the Hospital Misaka decide to help with the investigation with Quirk Upper, then Uiharu talk to Kiyama at her office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**5:10 PM**

But suddenly Misaka and Kuroko halt and talk to a doctor with frog face.

???: Do you have a moment?

Misaka is shock to see the doctor face look like Gekota

Misaka: A real Gekota?!

Kuroko: Sissy, he is not.

Scene change the 3 character to a lab.

Doctor: These are all the brainwave patterns of the Quirk Upper victims. Brainwaves vary according to each person, so there's no way they should each have the same waveform. However, I noticed that each of the Quirk Upper victims had a common brainwave pattern.

Kuroko: What does that mean?

Doctor: Supposing that there is someone else who is forcing their brains to work with this brainwave pattern, it would exert a tremendous influence on the body.

Misaka: Then the Quirk Upper is forcibly tampering with their brains, leaving them in vegetative state?

Kuroko: For what reason would someone do that?

Doctor: I'm a Doctor. Investigating that is your job, right? And i want to talk to Misaka alone.

Misaka: Me?

Kuroko: Okay i'll wait outside sissy.

Doctor: I know about the Awakening Quirk Shift.

Misaka: Wait you do how?

Doctor: I won't go into details on how I'm involved, but here to tell you that your sister's only have 2 years to live, since they're are clone of you and they have shorter lifespan then ordinary humans.

Misaka: No!

Doctor: But it not all doom and gloom, all they need now is some adjusted.

Misaka: Adjusted?

Doctor: Yes what we do is balance the hormones that perform rapid growth and regulate the rated division of the cell nuclei, by doing so we should we sure recover a certain degree of their lifespan, we can't cut so many young life so short now can we were currently in the process divide the resource in other organizations outside Japan then weeks constant communication in this organizations on everything that can be done with them is.

Misaka: Outside facilities that sound perfect, and what about Worst?

Doctor: She doesn't need a adjusted because she can live like normal person.

Misaka: Great.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**5:55 PM**

Misaka and Kuroko go to Judgement HQ

Misaka: If this clearly matches a specific person's brainwave pattern...

Kuroko: ...once we have Uiharu search through the databank... But Uiharu is not here.

Misaka: That right.

???: My goodness, what all the fuss?

Suddenly female with purple hair and glass came to the scene and it one of Kuroko superior

Kuroko: Konori...

Konori: You don't say. In that case, access to the databank is called for.

Misaka: What if the data isn't in the databank?

Kuroko: It will be okay. Adults who have received hospital consultations, or have taken vocational aptitude tests, not to mention students undergoing ability development, will have their data stored in there.

Misaka: But how is it that when one uses the Quirk Upper, they have brainwaves of this same person programmed into them?

Kuroko: Furthermore, i have no idea how it would raise your Quirk level it not a drug.

Konori: Not even a computer's performance increases that dramatically, just because you're using a certain piece of software. Apart from connecting to a network, that is.

Kuroko: Does performance increase when connected to a network?

Konori: Individually, Performance does noy increase. But if you connect a lot of different computer in parallel, their computing power does increase...

Misaka: That's it. Is is possible that by using the Quirk Upper, they've constructed a network of brains?

Konori: It is a possibility.

Misaka: But how are all of their brains connected together?

Konori: If had to something maybe AIM duffusion field? Quirks emit a force around them without even being aware of it. If those were to be connected...

Misaka: But that's something people do unconsciously. If our brains are likened to computer, we all use different brand of OSes, so it wouldn't have any meaning to link them together, would it?

Konori: Computers on the network also have different OSes, and they even use different languages. But the reason network can be created is because there are protocol?

Kuroko: Are you saying that a specific person's brainwave pattern is serving as a protocol?

Konori: It's a possibility.

Misaka: if one were connect brain in parallel like that, they need an emormous amount of computing.

Konori: An individualy who has week Quirk, by plug into a network, that Quirk would increase.

Misaka: The collective thought pattern of Quirks of the same type, manage that Quirk more efficiently.

Konori: The brain activity of the coma patients is used on this network. Here it is! The brainwave patterns is rate is 99%!

Both Misaka and Kuroko who the culprit is Dr Kiyama

Misaka Kuroko: Uiharu!

Konori: What about her?

Misaka: She said she headed to her office

Kuroko: She not responding to my call

Konori: Call Anti Skill or Pro Hero take Kiyama into custody and a chance of hostage.

Kuroko: Right.

Misaka: I'm going, too.

Konori: I don't want a civilian involved, but with the help a level 7 like you.

Kuroko: Sissy i'll go to.

Misaka: No you can't your hurt.

Kuroko: How do... ouch!

Misaka: Let your sissy handle this

Misaka want out to fight Kiyama.


	14. The Prelude: Misaka and Worst Part 5

**6:28 PM**

" I made on the highway where Kiyama but suddenly a huge explosion erupts"

Misaka: Keep the change and please get out immediately, Kuroko tell me what's going on Kuroko?

Misaka talk to Kuroko on her phone.

Kuroko: AntiSkill manage to locate Kiyama, but she engaging them what's more she using her Quirk?

Misaka: Tell me what is her Quirk?

Konori: Databank doesn't show any record of her Quirk at all even so, she clearly using some kind of Quirk, what's more she had to have multiple Quirk at once.

Konori seen the surveillance camera and see that Kiyama use different kind of Quirk.

Misaka: No way, No have more than one Quirk there no exceptions are their?

Misaka use her Quirk to Unlock the gate to highway.

Kuroko: Maybe it has to do with Quirk Upper, in her system she has 10 Thousands Quirk synaptically linked over a kind of network, it could be consider one giant brain. If she is able to control them she could do thing that no human brain could do alone. If my guess is correct then Kiyama is now the phantom being that it was said could not exist-- a compound Quirk-- "Dual Skill".

Misaka arrived at the site and see Uiharu unconscious she dash to the car.

Misaka: AntiSkill has be wipe out all of it, Uiharu are you all right.

Kiyama: You could relax, she caught from the aftershock from the fighting and got knockout her life isn't no danger, Mikoto Misaka your level is 7.4 despite your skill and experience you have the potential to become a Pro Hero, but you never fought a opponent like me do you think you able to stop me if i'd have 10 Thousand mind in my Arsenal.

Misaka: That what you want to know, can I'd stop you of course i'll can.

Kiyama use her Quirk to place a small hole to make Misaka to lose her footing.

Misaka: Aah!

Then she use the air to combust but Misaka came out unscathed.

Misaka: Your full of suprise you really can use different kind of Quirk's, this Dual Skill thing pretty fascinating this should be interesting.

Kiyama: You'll find my Quirk is different in nature and in name, then the impossible power people speak of it should be called " Multi Skills"!

Kiyama use ability to cut the floor on the ground to cut Misaka, thankfully she dodge's.

Misaka: Call it whatever, you'll want it if all i'd care a new name won't change the outcome.

Misaka uses her electricity on Kiyama, But she shielded herself from Misaka attack, Misaka is shock of the outcome.

Kiyama: Is something wrong, you'll knew i'd can use Multiple Quirk's, but you didn't think I can use them all in once.

Kiyama tap the floor causing the highway to fall, leaving Misaka to fall to the ground, but she use her electricity to hang on the concrete.

Misaka: Is she insane we wield those Quirk's without any concerned in caught on them?

Kiyama: That was anti climatic, i'd thought a Level 7 like you would be capable than that?

Misaka is tick, but she used her power to pull of a chuck of concrete and throw it to her.

Misaka: You can counteract my shock huh, Don't think that mean you won.

Kiyama use Plasm Cutter to cut concrete, then point to Misaka on the concrete to cut a circular hole.

Misaka: Oh Shit!!!

Misaka fell to the ground and cough.

Kiyama: Why don't stop be a hero, abd let do my busine...

Kiyama is interrupted by electricity came out of nowhere.

Kiyama: What the..?

???: Well well look like little sis need her big Sister to help her.

Misaka: Wait that voice is it...

???: That right it's me Misaka Worst.

Misaka: What you doing here?

Worst: Oh you know doing something but i'm here to help.

Kiyama: It's doesn't matter if you are here, you'll lose.

Worst: Oh your cocky one aren't you well let's fight then, Misaka Iron sand.

Worst and Misaka used their Quirks, on the ground to control the iron sand to attack direct to Kiyama.

Kiyama: You'll have to wait i'd got other thing intended at the moment.

Kiyama telekinetic a trashcan full of empty sodacan's at them.

Worst: What she doing?

Misaka: Oh no gravitons, watch out.

Kiyama: What will you two do now?

Misaka: That easy...

Worst: ...Blow them away.

The 2 girls used their Quirk to explode gravitons cans.

Kiyama: Impressive but...

Kiyama teleport a sodacan to the girls and explode.

Worst: Wow you're lame as fuck old lady time to put you early retirement.

Misaka: LOOKOUT!

Worst: What?!

Explosion take both the girls out cold.

Kiyama: Expected you give me more of a challenge from you two, you're nothing but all talk and no action, now let me do my business.

Kiyama walk off but Misaka and Worst caught her.

Misaka: No, your all talk and no action.

Kiyama: Impossible, must have created a shield of iron to protect, you and your sister.

Misaka: I'll shock you will all my electricity, it don't work on this idiot but i'm sure you don't have his Quirk.

Misaka shock Kiyama and she fell unconscious, but something unexpected happen.

Misaka: I'd hold back on you a little.

Worst: That fun we shou...

???: Teacher

???: Teacher

Misaka: What the?

Worst: You hear this?

Misaka: Are we hearing Dr Kiyama memorys, We must have created electrical current that allows us to hear them.

{" To find out Read Dr Kiyama Year One."}

Misaka drop Kiyama on the floor and was shakin.

Misaka: W-What was that?

Worst: Yo Dr Franklinstein tell us!

Kiyama: You saw that, did you?

Misaka: Why... Why did that happen?

Kiyama get up.

Kiyama: It was officially declared to be an experiment in controlling AIM diffusion fields. But in fact, induced burst experiment to analyze the runaway ability law. Their real objective was to stimulate their AIM diffusion fields in order to learn about runawat conditions.

Misaka: Then...

Kiyama: They were intentionally set up to run out of control. But then, I didn't realize it until after it had happened.

Worst: Human experimentation...?

Kiyama: Those children never did wake up, and are still asleep even now. We used those children like they were expendable guinea pigs!

Misaka: But if that happened you should report it to AntiSkill they sho...

Kiyama: Twenty-Three times. That's how many times I requested the use of Tree Diagram to figure out way to revive those children, and run simulations to uncover the cause of the accident. If I'd had the computing powerpower of Tree Diagram, I would have been able to helo those children. I could have let them go out running under the sun again. But I was turned down! All of Twenty-Three Times!

Misaka: Huh.

Kiyama: The Presiding board of directors is in on it! There's no way Antiskill will act on it!

Misaka: That doesn't mean you can go about it like _this_!

Kiyama: What do you know?!

Misaka: Huh?

Kiyana: I would do anything to save those children. Even if I turn entire city against me, I can't afford to stop!

Kiyama start to feel the pain from the network.

Kiyama: AAAAHHHH!

Misaka: H-Heyy...

Kiyama: The Netwirk is out if control...? No, it's...

Kiyama fell unconscious then something emerges both Misaka and Worst are shocked

Uiharu: What is that?

Misaka: A Fetus...?

The creature roar in agony.

Misaka: Metamorphose? I've heard about this Quirk...

The Fetus make a powerful scream both Misaka and Worst use their Quirk to shield themselves and attack back but Fetus regenerate and grow arm and grow bigger.

Worst: It's growing bigger?!

The Fetus look at the girls and attack with Ice Shards

Worst: Move!

The 2 girls dodge the attack until a familiar voice came.

Uiharu: Misaka!

Misaka: Uiharu! But why?

Misaka attack the Ice Shard with lightning.

Misaka: Uiharu, Are you all right?!

Uiharu: Yes...

Misaka: You know you shouldn't have come down here!

Uiharu: I-I'm sorry, but...

Worst: Stay where you at.

Misaka: I'm not sure what that is, but if it wants a fight, then I'll...

Worst: It's not coming after me...?

Misaka: Is it just rampaging at random, then?

Uiharu: It almost it's in pain over something.

The Fetus scream in pains

Later the 3 girl talk to Kiyama about the monster.

Kiyama: Probably a collective of them, it call an AIM burst. The AIM diffusion field of 10,000 people, all bundled together within the Quirk Upper network. In other words that thing thing is a mass of 10,000 children thoughts.

The 3 girls see the Hideous monster getting bigger.

Uiharu: It almost seem pitiful...

Misaka: What do we do to stop it?

Kiyama: You're asking me that question? Beside you'll never trust--

Uiharu: You're the one who took off my handcuffs, Dr Kiyama?

Kiyama: Don't tell me you trust me because of that.

Uiharu: I do, Dr Kiyama wouldn't lie to help children, I trusted you.

Kiyama remember Edasaki words to her.

Kiyama: Their is a solution, the AIM Burst is a monster created by Quirk Upper network, but the network might stop it here.

Uiharu: The Quirk Upper Treatment Program.

Misaka: I handle that monster Uiharu get that chip to AntiSkill.

Worst: No we handle that monster it go.

Tsuzuri: No get away!

AntiSkill Soldier gun is out of bullet but then...

Misaka: Look out!

???: HAVE NO FEAR I'M HERE!

A silhouette from the sky came a crash on the high and reveal to be All Might.

All Might: Are You Okay Miss?

Tsuzuri: Y-Yes I'm am thank All Might.

All Might: Huh?

One of the monster was cut off by Misaka, All Might look at girl who help him.

All Might: Thank You, Young Lady.

Misaka: You're welcome. ( Oh my god is All Might the Number one hero.)

All Might: So Tell What Going?

Misaka: Well it long story

All Might: You Don't Have Tell Me Beacause, I Am Here To Help!

Misaka: All Might let me help you i'd can...

All Might: No Need I'd Can't Let A Civilian, In Danger Of Pro Heroes Stuff So Let Handle This.

Misaka: Really?

All Might: Yes But After This You And I Had To Have A Talk Understand.

Misaka: Yes Sir, but be careful it can regenerate!

All Might: Understand Now I'm Off.

All Might head to the Monster who going to attack nuclear reactor.

All Might: All Right Monster Now It Time To Fight!


	15. Dr Kiyama Year One

_Flashback_

_Few years ago_

_A young Kiyama talk to a Old Man about the offer._

_Kiyama: Me, a teacher? Is this some kind of joke?_

_Old Man: No, no. You do have your teaching certificate, right?_

_Kiyama: Yes?_

_Old Man: Then nothing will be out of place when you do teach, will it?_

_Kiyama: But I just earned that along the way._

_Old Man: It's not like i'm telling you to leave research. Far from it; I want you to head up an experiment with the backing of the presiding board of dicectors._

_Kiyama: Do you really mean it?_

_Old Man: Those children..._

_Kiyama look at the children play in the window._

_Old Man: They're what we call "Child Errors." For whatever reason, these children were abandoned here in this facility, and have no other family. They are also the subjects of this experiment, as well as the students that you will teach._

_Kiyama suprise at the news._

_Old Man: In order for the experiment to succeed, we will need to keep detailed growth data on the subject, pay meticulous attention to them, and make necessary adjustments. And, having their teacher handle that will save a lot of trouble, right?_

_Kiyama: Well, that's probably true..._

_Later at the Advanced Education Bureau, in the Child Ability Teaching Material Development Center, the Development Center School._

_Kiyama write her name on the board to show kids her name._

_Kiyama: Um, I am Kiyama Harumi, and I will be your teacher, starting today. It's a pleasure._

_Class: It's a pleasure to meet you!_

_Kiyama: ( I'm gonna have a devil of a time with this.)_

_Later two boys put bucket of water to prank Kiyama, then Kiyama open the door and water soak her._

_Boy1 2: Yay! She fell for it! She fell for it! She fell for it!_

_Then girl with brown hair name Edasaki scolded the two boys, and girl with black hair wonder if Kiyama alright._

_Edasaki: Hey! that mean you know._

_Girl1: Teacher, are you okay?_

_Kiyama: Yeah. It's a clear day today, so it will dry right away once I hang it out._

_Kiyama take off her shirt then the other student see, so black girl tell her to put her clothes back, then Edasaki tell the boy's to turn around._

_Girl1: Don't change your clothes here!_

_Edasaki: Boy! Look the other way!_

_Students: You can't do that, Teacher! You're a woman! Hurry and button up!_

_Boy1: I-It's not like we wanna see the teacher's flat chest._

_Kiyama is shock that boy called her Flat chest._

_Kiyama: F-Flat...?_

_" I hate children. They have no delicacy."_

_Boy3: Teacher, you're not pretty, right? Do you have boyfriend?_

_Kiyama: W-What did you...?_

_Kiyama is stunned at the boy Question._

_Boy3: If you want, I'll be your boyfriend._

_" They're rude..."_

_Two boy laughed and waited for Kiyama to open the book_

_Kiyama: And as you can see... Aaahh_

_Kiyama open her book and scream to see a centipede in her book_

_" They play Prank..."_

_The black hair crys and Kiyama tries to calm her down_

_Kiyama: What's the matter? If there's something bothering you, tell Teacher..._

_Black hair girl whinning some more._

_" They're not logical..."_

_Kiyama eating her soup and push the some chuck of food_

_Edasaki: Ah! You can't be a fussy eater!_

_Kiyama: Ahh_

_" They're overly familiar and quickly become attached..."_

_Later it start to rain and Kiyama see Edasaki on the street soak._

_Kiyama: What's wrong, Edasaki?_

_Edasaki: Oh, Miss Kiyama... haha, I slipped, and fell down._

_Kiyama look at the soak clothes._

_Kiyama: My apartment is right over there. Would you like to wash up?_

_Edasaki: You mean it?!_

_Both of them go to the Apartment, and Edasaki is getting ready to shower._

_Edasaki: Yay! A bathtub!_

_Kiyama: Are you that happy to have a bath?_

_Edasaki: Mm-hmm! At my facility, we only get two shower a week! Say, can i really get in?_

_Kiyama: Yeah._

_Edasaki: Hooray! I'm gonna brag to everyone else!_

_Edasaki goes into the Bathtub, meanwhile Kiyama put Edasaki clothes in the washer._

_Edasakai: Teacher? Do you think that if I tried, I could make it to Level 5 or 10?_

_Kiyama: I can't say either way, at your stage. Do you want a high-level when you're older?_

_Edasaki: Hmm... Of course, I'd like that, but since we're being raised in Japan. I'd like to be of some kind of help to the city just like All Might._

_Edasaki finish her bath later she put some clothes that Kiyama give her, then get a cup of coffee as she done, she see Edasaki sleep in her sofa so Kiyama sit next to her._

_Kiyama: ( My research time has all disappeared. This really is a pain the neck. I hate children)_

_Kiyama smiles a little at Edasaki._

_The next day, the pull prank at Kiyama like put a board eraser drop on her._

_" They're noisy, and have no delicacy."_

_Then boy came ask Kiyama something._

_Boy3: Hey, will you be my girlfriend?_

_Kiyama: Sure, sure._

_" They'e rude..."_

_Later another boy play with Kiyama lab coat, Kiyama chase the boy to get her lab coat._

_" They play pranks..."_

_Later black hair girl show Kiyama a poorly bad drawing of her._

_Kiyama: Th-That's me?_

_" They're not logical..."_

_The whole classroom celebrate Kiyama Birthday, but Kiyama is embarrass but she smiles._

_Class: Teacher! Happy Birthday! Congratulation, Teacher! How old are you know_

_Kiyama eat her soup but this time she eating the chuck the girl are proud of her._

_Edasaki: Fussy eating is what?_

_Kiyama: Not allowed right, right?_

_Girls: Nice going, Teacher._

_" Children are..."_

_Later all the Children are at a Laboratory for the Project, Kiyama is giving a shot to one of the kids._

_Kiyama: You'll feel a slight prick._

_Doctor1: Anything unusual in these number?_

_Doctor2: No, no problem here._

_Doctor3: We're fine over here, too._

_Doctor1: Okay, great._

_The Old man smiles creepily at the sight._

_Kiyama walk over to Edasaki to talk while she put helmey on her head._

_Kiyama: Are you scared?_

_Edasaki: Not at all! After all, Miss Kiyama, this is your experiment, right? I trust you, Teacher!_

_Kiyama is proud to her does at her students._

_" Do I get to stop playing teacher now?"_

_But then something goes wrong at the experiment._

_Doctor1: Dopamine Levels are dropping!_

_Doctor2: Anticholinergics are having no effect!_

_Doctor3: Hypovolemic shock is setting in from the extensive burns! Lactated Ringer's solution! Transfusion, star!_

_Doctor2: We can't do any more!_

_Doctor1: Hurry and contact the hospital!_

_Kiyama is stand their completely shocked._

_Oldman: Oh, don't bother, don't bother._

_Doctor1: But if we don't do something..._

_Oldman: Don't go frantic me now, gather all the data you can. I'm ordering you to keep this experiment strictly in-house. This experiment finished without any incident. You folks didn't see anything. Understood?_

_Doctor1: Y-Yes, sir._

_Oldman touch Kiyama shoulder who still shocked._

_Oldman: Kiyama, you did well. It's a pity this had to happen to them, but this is hoe scientic progress is made._

_Oldman open his open and smiles at project and walk away._

_Oldman: You don't have to worry about this accident. I'll be expecting much from you in the future, as well._

_Kiyama walk in the room, where their blood of Edasaki, then Kiyama fall in the ground shakin._


	16. The Prelude Misaka & Worst Final Chapter

All Might used Air Pressure Punch at the Monster which the Monster cries in Agony.

All Might: Your Facing Me Monster, I'm You Biggest Problem.

All Might dodge the attack from the Monster then used Air Pressure Punch on one of it tentacles.

The Monster use Ice Shard but luckily All Might Jumps and Punch the Monster Head but it regenerate.

All Might: It Seem This Monster, Doesn't Want To... Woah!

The Monster Tentacles grab All Might and throw him like a ragdoll.

Misaka: That it, I'm going to help him.

Misaka and Worst goes to help All Might.

All Might: I'd Told You This Hero Bussiness Young Lady's.

Misaka: Sorry but it seem you someone who can use long range attack.

Later a strange noise can be heard this stop the Monster.

All Might: Music?

Misaka: All Might watch out!

All Might Use Air Pressure Punch on the Monster Tentacles but this it nit Regenerating.

Worst: It not Regenerating this time?

Misaka: It seem the Music is the Treatment Program, you did it Uiharu!

All Might: Well If It Can't Regenerate, Then Shock The Monster Girls.

Both Misaka and Worst Shock the Monster with their Quirk.

Misaka: It over.

Kiyama: No it not, it not an ordinary Monster, the Network maybe disrupted but remember that a massive 10,000 people thought's created by AIM diffusion fields, Destroy the nucleus.

_???: Is that it? are level zero defective._Misaka: Is that Saten?

_Saten: I'd can stand it.__???: It hopeless.__???: How miserable are live really are._All Might: Stand Back Girls, Let Me Handle This.

Misaka: But we can help you All Might besid...

All Might: Misaka, A Hero Is Person that People Have Fate On, Do You Have On Me?

Misaka: Yes?

All Might: Let Me Show What Really Pro Can Do, Because I'm The Symbol of Peace And Justice!

All Might Dash at the Monster and punch with force on the wind.

Misaka: Woah just a punch can cause so much wind?!

Worst: Tell me about it!

All Might Rapid Punch the Monster that the Monster keep up.

All Might: A Real Hero Alway Find A Way To Win, You May Heard This Word Before Go Beyond, PLUS ULTRA!

All Might Use Texas Smash The Monster and completely disintegrated.

Misaka: No way All Might punches that monster so hard that it disintegrated.

Worst: And i'd can tell that not even his Full Potential?

Misaka: Wait you're you're serious? ( All Might ranked at Level 10 similar to Accelerator.)

**6:12 PM**Misaka seen Kiyama handcuffs and by take by Anti Skill.

Kuroko: Sissy Sissy, I'd was worried about you this whole time now look at you all beat up and mess up, Now you don't have strength left to shock either so we...

All Might: Excuse Me Miss Can I'd Talk To Miss Misaka For One Minute.

Kuroko: I-It's All Might?! What you doing here?

All Might: I Was The Neiborhood But Can I'd Speak To Young Misaka?

Later the 3 talk somewhere private.

Misaka: So are we being punished?

All Might: Well Since You Violated A Rule, I'll Let It Slide For Now Just Remember It's Hero Job To Do.

Misaka: What you want to talk about?

All Might: Young Misaka You Have A Very Poweful Quirk, You Know But I'm To Ask You One Simple Question?

Misaka: What it?

All Might: Tell What's Your Future?

Misaka: My Future?

All Might: Yes, What Will You Do In The Near Future.

Misaka: I really don't know, everyone has goal but not me.

All Might: I See Will Have You Though Ever Going To UA High?

Misaka: The Top Hero School?!

All Might: Yes, Your Clone Sister Is Going Too Right?

Misaka: How you know, she my clone?

All Might: Oh I'd Friend Who Part Of The Secret Project, 2 Day Before Your Friend Touma Kamijou Stop The Experiment.

Misaka: Oh, but go to UA High you think i'll can be good hero.

All Might: Misaka Of Course You Can, You Able To Hold Off That Monster With My Assistance, And With Powerful Quirk Like You Can Be A Good Hero.

Misaka: Your right I'd want to you my Quirk to help my Friend's.

All Might: That The Spirit, So Would You Join UA?

Misaka: Yes i do, I'll go to UA High.

All Might: Alright Then Tell Your Teacher Immediately About This, and You Have 10 Months To Be Prepared.

All Might start to smoke in his body.

All Might: (Shit) Now I'd Haste Now Because, I'd Gotta Some To Be!

Misaka: I think i'd should them i'm going to UA.

Worst: Yep, Well then I'm heading off little sis see ya.

Later at the Hospital Uiharu hugged Saten, but Saten Flip Uiharu Skirt she got embarrassed.

Uiharu: Saten Why?!

Saten: Well it because it tradition.

Misaka: Hey Saten you alright?

Saten: Yeah am alright.

Kuroko: Sissy let me kiss you, for job will done.

Misaka: Stop I've an announcement so listen.

All three are paying attention.

Misaka: I'm going to UA High.

3 Girls: WWWHHAAAATT?!

Misaka: Yep i'm going to be hero.

Kuroko: No Sissy if you go I'll go to.

Uiharu: Shirai you have Judgement, and Hero work is more difficult you know.

Misaka: Sorry Kuroko they don't allow enter because you be 14 and i'm be 15, and you have Judgement duties.

Kuroko: But Sissy i'd can't live without you.

Misaka: Well this my goal i'd want to help other as a hero.

Saten: That good for you Misaka and you'll be a great hero someday.

Misaka: Thank i'd got a lot stuff to do and thing the prepared for and please support me to reach my goal.

Kuroko: But Sssisssy don't go!

Misaka: Sorry but i'd have to.

Saten and Uiharu smile at the 2 girls while the sun sets.


	17. Raildex Hero Status

**Touma Kamijou**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: **15

**Height: **168 cm (5'6")

**Hair Color**: Black

**Eye Color**: Black

**Birthday: **January 20

**Bloodtype**: O

**Quirk**: Imagine Breaker (_Technically)_

_**Level**: 0 (Technically)_

**Power: 2/5**

**Speed: 2/5**

**Technique: 1/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Coopererativeness: 6/5**

Saitama Training 10 Months

**Power: 6/5**

**Speed: 6/5**

**Technique: 3/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Coopererativeness: 6/5**

**Accelerator**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: **15

**Height**: 168 cm (5'6")

**Hair Color**: White

**Eye ****Color**: Red

**Birthday**: January 20

**Bloodtype**: AB

**Quirk**: Accelerator

**Level**: 10.9

**Power: 6/5**

**Speed: 6/5**

**Technique: 6/5**

**Intelligence: 6/5**

**Coopererativeness: 1/5**

**Misaka Mikoto**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: **14

**Height**: 161 cm (5'3")

**Hair Color**: Light Brown

**Eye Color**: Light Brown

**Birthday**: May 2

**Bloodtype**: A-

**Quirk**: Electromaster

**Level**: 7.4

**Generation: 2nd/3rd**

**Power: 4/5**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Coopererativeness: 4/5**

**Misaka Worst**

**Gender: Female**

**Age:** 14

**Height:** 164 cm (5'4")

**Hair Color:** Light Brown

**Eye Color:** Light Brown

**Birthday:** May 2

**Bloodtype:** A-

**Quirk:** Radio Noise

**Level:** 6.3

**Generation: 2nd/3rd**

**Power: 3/5**

**Speed: 3/5**

**Technique: 6/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Coopererativeness: 2/5**


	18. The Prelude: Mob

**April 10 Friday 2173 9:00 PM**

My Name is Shigeo Kageyama but many of my friend call me Mob my Quirk is Telekinesis, right now my master is facing 3 member of 7th Division

Reigen: Don't scare me like that! I thought you actually cut me for a sec.

Ritsu: _How is he still standing after that attack._

Reigen: So that Katana of your is fake right, It totally felt plastic. So what kind of trick did you use to cut the floor earlier?

Teruki: _Hey, what's going on?_

Ritsu: _He's acting like he usually does._Sakurai: Then... I'll just chop off your head next!

Reigen: OW! Listen... Real adults don't have time to play with toy swords!

Reigen destroy sword shocking Sakurai.

Matsuo: Sakurai move, Candy go.

A Spirit charge's at Reigen scaring him.

Reigen: Whoa! An evil Spirit? Hey, Mob! Do something.

The Evil Spirit punch at Reigen but suddenly...

Reigen: Huh? That was surprisingly light? A plushie? What are you, some Mascot?!

Reigen punch the Spirit destroying it.

Reigen: Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to rip your costume!

Muraki: Don't get cocky.

Teruki: Crap! He's surrounded!

Teruki try to help Reigen but Reigen just wave his hand to remove the Illusion.

Reigen: Huh? What is this? Is this like the newest form of 3D imagery or something? What were you even trying to do?

Muraki sweat of fright at what happen.

Muraki: _He nullified all of them? Is this man some kind of monster?_

Ishiguro: How can this be? Are you telling me someone this skilled still exist in this world? He must be eliminated. We can't have him getting in the way of our world domination.

Reigen: Huh? I see, you were using some kind of magic trick, too, huh? You bunch if frauds. Just try that thing with the black orbs again.

Ishiguro use her Blackhole orb to kill Reigen but he slap them all like nothing.

Reigen: Leave this to the adult here.

_My body seems to be in great shape today._

Mob: Master is really amazing.

("To know how Reigen is doing this watch Episode 12 of Mob Psycho 100")

Reigen: Are these soap bubbles?

Ishiguro: _My Black Orbs swallow up and destroy anything they touch... And this man is touching them with his bare hand... Why? What happened to the man that was trying to run away just a moment ago?_ Looks like I'll Have to put my body on the line, too. 500 Kilogram Tackle!

Reigen move toward Ishiguro but she rush toward him and tackle to the wall the use a punch on him.Ishiguro: 1 Ton Punch!

Ishiguro launch Reigen to the sky then X Cut him back to the ground.

Ishiguro: 2 Ton Guillotine!

Ishiguro: Hey, you still conscious? No matter how powerful you are, i'd still beat you. Because you have no desire for world domination, the reason you're so powerful and yet so unknown is because you're living while hiding your power, right? But I am Different! I am filled with ambition, and I want to go higher and higher, and hold this world in-

Reigen: Get off me. Stop talking while you're still on top of me.

Ishiguro: What a dense energy barrier! I see, the reason my Black Orbs burst earlier was because the energy they were trying to take in was over their limit! Inconceivable... Who are yo-

Reigen grab Ishiguro face and interrupt her then throw to another room.

Reigen: Also, when you're speaking to someone, take off your mask!

Reigen: Oh, it came off. Actually, what's with this strength? Could it be Mob doing this?

Sakurai attack Reigen repeatedly but no effect.

Reigen: Seriously, someone your age neef to quit messing around.

Sakurai: What could you possibly know?! To hell with society! Don't try and lecture me when you've only seen its good side! As soon as I was born, I was abandoned by my parents. I was all alone, one happy family, mother's cooking? I got to experience none of that as a boy. was terribly bullied at an orphanage, and I cursed the world! If I hadn't, I wouldn't have survived and then I awakened to my powers... I was able to survive because if these powers! Anyone who rejectd my way of living can-

Sakurai look at Reigen with intimidating face.

Sakurai: What's with that look? Don't look at me like that!

Reigen: I totally understand how you feel.

Sakurai: _H-He's the same as me?_

Reigen: When I was in grade school, maybe it was around 4th grade... I forgot to tell my parents that it was sports day at school that day, so i was the only one with nothing to eat.

Sakurai: That's actually your fault... What are you even talking about?

Reigen: A story about when I felt lonely as boy.

Sakurai get Piss at the ridiculous story Reigen told and he put out a gun at Reigen.

Sakurai: Don't compare that stupid story to mine! Jugan Air Gun! It the ultimate weapon of destruction. Die!

Reigen Deflect the bullet like nothing.

Sakurai: If all else fails, I'll put you to sleep with this cursed cologne!

Sakurai use cologne to make Reigen Fall asleep but it failed Reigen grab the cologne.

Reigen: Hm? I don't really get it, but don't point that at others. I'll take that.

Then Muraki punch Reigen but failed.

Reigen: Are you still doing that crap? You use your Quirk you've been bleessed with for the stupidest things.

Muraki: W-What?

Reigen: You're like a little kid with a knife, I can't bear to watch.

Muraki: Who do you think you are?!

Reigen point at Muraki forehead.

Reigen: What's that thing on your forehead?

Muraki: Th-That's... It has nothing to do with you.

Reigen: Then what's with these things that look like shoulder pads?

Muraki: Those are to guard my shoulder...

Reigen: Which means they're just accessories and have no purpose, right?

Reigen word take a told on them.

Reigen: No matter what kind of special powers they may be blessed with, people are still only human nothing more, and nothing less. You guys haven't realized that yet! You're so addicted to your special powers, you've developed tunnel vision. You're plotting world domination when you haven't even seen the world? Don't make me laugh, No one's going to follow you like that!

Reigen: First get rid of those childish shoulder pads and grow up! You, too! You just want to eacape from society, right? If you want to make it big you have to live in reality! That's where you start.

Muraki: You're telling us to return to being commoners?

Reigen Yell at them.

Reigen: What? No way! Don't look at this lightly! You still don't get it, do you?! Who the hell do you think you are?! You're nothing more than a commoner! You're just a part of the masses!

Muraki: B-But Claw is a Noble-

Reigen Yell at them even more.

Reigen: I'm a commoner! I'm much more powerful than you, and I'm still just a commoner... So what does that make you?!

Both Muraki and Sakurai lose their will to fight by dragged them out of their delusion and back into reality by shattering their dreams

???: No, That is absolutely not true!

The Mask person Ishiguro reveal not to be a girl but a short old man.

Sakurai: That division leader look like... He's that old?

Muraki: I thought that maybe he was a girl, but...

Ishiguro: I reject your claims! "People are only human. Nothing more, and nothing less." That is what you said , isn't it? That is Incorrect that far too cruel, we are special! We are superior lifeforms to Rest of the Humanity!

Reigen: I'm sure you have to believe that to even go on. But sadly, society has no interest in you.

Ishiguro: Society this, society that! No group made according to your stupid yardstick is big enough for me!

Reigen: Quit relying on those around you, old man. You're making me sad here.

Ishiguro: I was born with these power, so what's wrong with me showing them off? What's wrong with changing the world?! You stupid ape! To me, You're all no different from monkey! It's hard to live! Even thought I'm so Special! I'm so amazing, so why won't you Just acknowledge that? The world should put me on a pedestal and worship me! That is the only world that is worthy!

Mob: No, having Quirk doesn't make you popular at all.

Reigen: And That's All there is to it. You'll never be popular, give it up.

Ishiguro get really pissed and decide to kill everyone.

Ishiguro: I'm going to erase you all... Erase this whole building and start over!

Ishiguro use his Power to make a mini Blackhole.

Reigen: Crap, Look like I'm out of gas. Mob, lend me more of your Quirk again.

Mob: I'm actually out too.

Reigen: Crap! We're being sucked in!

Ishiguro: Disappear! Disappear!Disappear!

But Someone punch Ishiguro in the face.

???: I Am Here!

Ritsu: Is that All Might?

Ishiguro: You can also Disappear Pro Hero!

Ishiguro a Ball of Gravity at All Might

All Might: A Mass Of Gravity, Huh? Interesting.

All Might punch the Ball of Gravity and destroy it.

All Might: It's Not An Actual Black Hole. It Made From Your Quirk, I Can Always Find A Way To Deal With It.

All Might dash behind Ishiguro and Karate chop to the ground instantly defeating.

All Might: The 7th Division Is Disbanded And Now Make You 4 Doing Here At A Dangerous Place To be At 9:12 PM.

Reigen Explaining to All Might.

All Might: Well Then If Your Brother Was In Danger, Young Kageyama You Should Have Call A Pro Hero Then Going Alone, Next Time Call A Pro Hero If This Happen.

Teruki: By the way why are doing here All Might?

All Might: Well, I Was In The Neighborhood Until I'd Here Explosion In This Area So As A Pro Hero, I'll Want To Investigate.

Reigen: Well Thank for the save All Might.

All Might: Please I Was Doing My Job As Pro Hero, Now Then I'd Most Go Tell The Police To Arrest The...

Mob: All Might Wait.

All Might: Huh? What Wrong Young Kageyama?

Mob: Do you think I'll can be Hero too.

All Might: Well You'll Came To Help Your Brother Right Without Concerned Of Your Safety So Tell Me Do You Call That Bravery.

Mob: Yes I'd Think it is.

All Might: Well If You Want To Be A Hero Go To UA High To Learn How To Become Better Hero.

Ritsu: UA High The Top Hero School!?

All Might: What Do You Say Young Kageyama?

Mob: I'll Do it I'll go to UA High.

Ritsu: Count me in too.

Mob: Ritsu?

Ritsu: I'm Going to UA Hight too Brother, I'll want to help you and grow strong too.

Teruki: I'm good be a normal teen so no UA for me.

Mob: Right.

All Might: Well Then I'll Must Go Right Stay Safe.

Mob and other want back safely but the Fight with claw is not over yet..?


	19. Mob Psycho 100 Hero Status

**Shigeo Kageyama**

**Gender: Male**

**Age**: 14

**Height**: 157.7 cm (5'1")

**Hair Color**: Black

**Eye Color**: Black

**Birthday**: May 12

**Bloodtype**: O

**Quirk**: Telekinesis (tied to his emotion)

**Level**: 0-0%

1-10%

2-20%

3-30%

4-40%

5-50%

6-60%

7-70%

8-80%

9-90%

10-100%

["if Mob goes like 1000% or beyond he be a solid 10.9 but if goes ???% he be Level 11."]

**Power: 6/5**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Technique: 2/5**

**Intelligence: 2/5**

**Coopererativeness: 4/5**

**Ritsu Kageyama**

**Gender: Male**

**Age**: 14 [ "I know he 13 but he mob twin brother in this fanfic"]

**Height**: 159.4 cm (5'2")

**Hair Color**: Black

**Eye Color**: Black

**Birthday**: May 12

**Bloodtype**: B

**Quirk**: Telekinesis

**Level**: 5.9

**Power: 4/5**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Technique: 3/5**

**Intelligence: 5/5**

**Coopererativeness: 3/5**


	20. The Prelude: John

**April 6 Monday 2173 9:00 PM**

{"Take Place in Episode 10 of WebComic"}

John: Wow, what a day... It's already dark out.

Seraphina: _That's because you woke up at 2 PM_.

They look at bus stop being so crowded.

Seraphina: Ugh, It's so crowded.

John: Let's go to a different bus stop then. There's one nearby, across the park!

Both John and Seraphina got to park talk about their future plans.

John: Hey Sera? I've been meaning to ask, What are you going do in your future.

Seraphina: Why you ask?

John: Well, with grades and Quirk, You could get UA no problem. Hell maybe even UA Recommendation Entrace Exam.

Seraphina: True, but that's what my mother want me to attend, maybe i'll can become business woman.

John: _Damn I'd though with her Quirk, she'd easily make in. But i'll guess everyone have different opinion._

Seraphina: What about you John, what you're future?

John: Well...

John felt someone spying on them so he grab Seraphina wrist.

Seraphina: What is It?

John: Let's Go!

Both John and Seraphina Run from the park to the street.

Seraphina: _What going on? What are we running from?_

John: This way!

They turn the corner of the building and John used his shirt he bought until someone is their but Invisible.

John: Someone thei--

Seraphina Freeze Time with Her Quirk and RoundHouse Kick the Invisible person so hard and Unfreeze Time.

Seraphina: Let's get outta here.

John: A-Ah Right...!

Both John and Seraphina arrive in John Dorm and slept for the night.

**April 7 Tuesday 2173 4:00 AM**

John is have a bad Dream or remembering his past

???: Hah, just look at weak you are! Quickly! Grab him so he can't run away!

???: You really think you can fight back, huh? We'll teach you a lesson!

??? Let me help you.

John woke up and decide go to nearest convenience store and buy some food and eat from the sidewalk.

John: Calm down John. It was just a dream...

John turn to see group of peaple walk behind him and kidnap him.

John: What the fu--

???: Sir we got him, we are taking him to the warehouse now.

???: Excellent you'll be rewarded handsomely for your service.

???: EMBER move out!

**April 7 Tuesday 2173 6:00 AM**

Seraphina wake to seen John is not their.

Seraphina: Huh John, maybe he in the restroom?

Seraphina knock on the door and not a word.

Seraphina: Hey John you're in their, nothing? Well he's not in his bedroom either I'll go outside and look around.

Seraphina Freeze time to look around to find John until she goes to the convenience store and spot some cops.

Seraphina: _Cops what they here maybe talk to the manager well me._

Seraphina Unfreeze time and went in the store to talk the manager.

Seraphina: Hey what going on right now?

Manager: Some group call EMBER, kidnapped a customer 2 Hour ago!

Seraphina: Really who was it?

Manager: Well here the surveillance camera look.

Sereaphina look at surveillance camera and John and 5 men wearing black with flames kidnap him.

Seraphina: Wait John?!

Seraphina goes to the Cops tell to explain the situation.

Seraphina: Hey officers, i'd think my friend named John is the who was kidnap.

Cop1: Well, don't worry kid we find your boyfriend as soon possible.

Seraphina blush from the officers when calling John his Boyfriend.

Seraphina: Aah, He not my Boyfriend just a friend.

Seraphina decide to go find John alone.

Cop1: Really well then carry on.

Cop2: Should we find her boyfriend now sir.

Cop1: Nope his dead, Hey Get More Donuts.

Cop2: Okay let go.

**April 7 Tuesday 2173 6:40 AM**

Later in another place John wake up in empty warehouse in a chair wrapped around rope.

John: Huh where am I hello someone help me!

???: Do not worry your safe now John. No one is going to hurt you we are your friends.

John: Friends? What kind of Friend kidnap their Friends and who are you and how you know my name?

???: Well more of rescue attempt then kidnap. And the question we are the Organization called EMBER, and are boss tell use all you and we are call Emembers.

John: EMBER the Organization That kills heroes.

Emember1: Indeed we are John, our Boss is the one formed the EMBER and he tell use to rescue you and joined us and the Boss.

John: Me Why Me?

Emember1: I'm not sure, but I'd think it might most be your Quirk?

John: My Quirk? But don't have a Quirk, I'm Quirkless or Crippled for people prefer that word.

Emember1: But you do have John you be suppressing it since Middle School.

John: I don't believe you or what you're saying this crap.

Emember1: Then let me show tell you're Quirk it call "Aura Manipulation", Your level in Middle School was 7.0 the ability to copy. Just imagine with help from are boss you can reach level 10, and maybe even surpassed The Ultimate Lifeform Accelerator, or reach a level Beyond what Accelerator can do maybe reach Level 11.

John: Level 11? You're make that up.

Emember1: I'm Not it from the Dark Side of Japan. Where we can get thing and learned new thing that world doesn't want to knew, Only us in the Dark Side knew about.

Emember1: Join us and I'm sure the Boss well tell all about his plan.

John: First Let me see your Quirk? Then give your anwser.

Emember1: A strange request but alright anything for you John. My Quirk is called Fire Bomb.

Emember 1 Use his Quirk he create all air in his surrounding turn in nitrogen make him Human nitrogen bomb without harming him.

{"I'm Not a science i'm make this up please comment how Nitrogen Work Plz"}

He made small explosion with destroying.

Emember1: I'm only a level 2, so you can see why I don't destroy everything.

John: Well then thank for the example. _Now if he tell the Truth then maybe I'll can do it too_!

John concentrate turn the Air into Nitrogen and made a big explosion then the Emember and break free from the chair.

BOOOOM.

Emember1: What The!?

John: Thank for the example. Now it time leave this place.

John create Fire Bomb to a wall.

Emember1: Emembers 2,3, and 4 fellow me and get John, the rest abandon this place if someone called a Pro Heroes.

Emember 1 receive a call from the boss.

???: Emember 1 what happened?

Emember1: Uhh. Sir John escape from us, when activate his Quirk.

???: How he need a Quirk to use his Quirk?

Emember1: It might be my fault he trick to use my Quirk and copy it.

???: Find and bring him to back. And if you don't being him back in the 24 hour you be face you're punishment.

Emember1: Yes Sir. You heard him get John, NOW HURRY!


	21. The Prelude: John Part 2

**April 7 Monday 2173 7:05 AM**

John run as fast as he can away from EMBER.

John: I'll think lost them.

Emember1: No you didn't.

John: Shit!

John keep on running to town where the EMBER cause havoc.

John: I NEED A PRO HERO HELP!!!

Emember2: Can here John.

Emember attack John with Laser.

Emember1: Don't we not supposed to kill him.

John: SERIOUSLY PRO HERO HELP.

???: Have No Fear Boy...

John: Huh?!?

John look and see All Might.

All Might: Because I'm Here.

Emember1: Oh No!

All Might: Stop Here Villains And Face Justice Now.

John: All Might!

All Might: Go And Hide Boy Let Me Handle This.

Emember1: Fall Back Fall Back!

All Might: Hmm It Seem Run Away, I'll Called Back Up To Deal With Them. But Now I Have To Deal With You Young Men.

**April 7 Tuesday 2173 3:00 PM**

All Might take John to a Police Station and John explain everything to All Might and Naomasa.

Naomasa: So they kidnap you, and tell you join them.

John: Yes I'll don't why but their boss want me for some reason and I'd never met the boss.

All Might: Don't Worry Young John As Pro Hero We Will Found Out Why They Want You.

John: So now what should I'd do now, and they now where I'd live.

Naomasa: Don't worry John we find situation for you.

John: Really what is it!?

Naomase: It be safe for to live with a Pro Hero.

John: Live with a Pro Hero really.

All Might: Of Course Young John It Be Safe, Than Let You Live At The Your School Dorm So We Won't Put Other Student In Danger.

John: Okay It make sense.

Naomasa: Don't worry after we located EMBER and the boss your life will return normal-ish.

John: Wait didn't I'll told the warehouse locate?

Naomasa: Sorry but they have abandoned the place, leave without a trace after your escape.

John: Damn!

All Might: Don't Worry John With Pro Hero and Police Will Track Them, Down And Stop Them.

John: Thank All Might, so who will be live with?

All Might: A Teacher From UA Name Shota Aizawa AKA Erasure Head.

John: Never heard of him?

All Might: Well Simply Because He Type Of Hero Never Go Public.

John: Okay soon can, I'd my stuff first before I'll move.

All Might: No Need We Already Move Your Stuff.

John: Oh Alright so now what.

Naomasa: Now we transfer you to Aizawa Place.

The Police Transfer John to Aizawa and John met midage male with tried eyes .

Aizawa: Hey you must the kid.

John: Um yes I am.

Aizawa: Move your stuff into empty room that next to the bathroom, and don't make a so much noise.

John: _This guy is weird and creepy in the same time_.

**April 8 Tuesday 2173 8:00 AM**

John goes to Wellston Private High School and he the center of attention and met Seraphina and talk.

Seraphina: What Happened?

John: Oh hey Sera let's talk in Private.

Both goes to rooftop where they hangout and explained everything to her.

Seraphina: EMBER kidnap you, and want you to join them.

John: Yep that what it is and also i have a Quirk.

Seraphina: Wait hold you Quirk how?

John: Don't know maybe I'm late bloomer.

Seraphina: That could explain it, so your live with UA Teacher who Pro Hero name Erasure Head.

John: Yes, until they find EMBER. Hey Sera I'd think I'll go to UA High to be Hero.

Seraphina: Wait, you go to UA High?

John: Yes I'd think right for me to use my power to stop EMBER, but i'll need to use my power for good instead let EMBER used me and I'll won't take me or other to join them.

Seraphina: I'd Understand, and John I'm going with you too.

John: You?

Seraphina: Right I'd was their to help you and EMBER must be stop so other won't died or be kidnap and i'll help you to get stronger.

John: Thank and then let get ready for 10 month the prepared.

John and Seraphina return to class and prepared UA.

All Might At the police Station Naomasa.

All Might: Naomasa, Since John Was Kidnap From EMBER, Level 11 Shift Interest Since It Involves Accelerator. Please Search For It Me.

Naomasa: Sure I'll search all about.

EMBER new HQ Emember 1 talk to the Boss.

Emember1: Boss I'm sorry let me...

??? No you miss up because of you letting John escape from you and now John decide to UA but he will join us soon.


	22. Unordinary Hero Status

**John Doe**

**Gender: Male**

**Age:** 14

**Height:** 180 cm (5'11")

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Burnt Gold Eyes

**Birthday:** November 18

**Bloodtype:** B-

**Quirk:** Aura Manipulation

**Level:** 7.7

**Power: 5/5**

**Speed: 3/5**

**Technique: 5/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Coopererativeness: 5/5**

**Seraphina**

**Gender: Female**

**Age:** 14

**Height:** 168 cm (5'6")

**Hair Color:** Magenta with Yellow streak

**Eye Color:** Sky Blue

**Birthday:** September 12

**Bloodtype:** A

**Quirk:** Time Manipulation

**Level:** 8.0

**Power: 6/5**

**Speed: 6/5**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Intelligence: 6/5**

**Coopererativeness: 4/6**


	23. The Prelude: Shinra

**April 7 Tuesday 2173 9:15 PM**

My name Shinra Kusakaba and my dream is to be hero but the problem is everyone see me as a devil, it's may do to my creepy smile the reason I'll smiling is because i'd get nervous or I'll get tense which force me to smiled.

And of course what happened to my mother and brother 10 years ago, they both die at house fire that I'd didn't do it that everyone think I'd did it but what i'd saw was a devil in my house and kill them, so I'll decide to promise to be hero and find out who kill my mom and my brother Sho.

Shinra saw a Infernals at a distance.

If your wonder what the hell is that fire beast, well that Infernals AKA 1st Gen their are human but are victim to Spontaneous Human Combustion a phenomenon cause their bodies to spontaneously ignite, and transform them into a fiery charcoal-like being that only know destruction. This nothing new beside, i'd heard a man turn himself crab monster and tried to kill a buttchin boy but save by random guy.

Nobody know why Human turn Infernals some say it maybe the quirk, and it plausible but this a theory or it a disease but no evidence.

And you maybe think 1st gen? What are the other gen's well there are 3 gen's. 1st gen is infernals, 2nd Gen are people with Fire Quirks who can manipulate and control existing fire however they can't create their own fire. 3rd Gen which is me, who has the ability to generate their own fire via a body part or object. And this isn't just apply to Fire Quirks it also apply to Electric Quirk, Ice Quirks, Water Quirk, Wind Quirk, and Earth Quirk and Their are have Infernals version of them.

Like Shocker, Frostbite, Splasher, Gale, and Tombstone which are 1st Gen of Electric, Ice, Water, Wind, and Earth.

Why i'm I'd tell you this because tonight All 6 of them are all in one place attack the City which is close UA. But their are stronger normal 1st Gen, so they must be a Demon which are Stronger, Faster, and more Durable then 1st Gen.

Shinra: Man this is hell now the 1st Gen are here?

???: Somebody help us the monster are attacking.

Frostbite use throw a Ice Chuck at little girl Shinra decide to help by activating his quirk.

Shinra: Don't worry little girl i've got you, now go find your mommy.

Girl: Thank Mister.

All 6 Monster cause more rampage to the but Shinra only smiles the Someone came out of the sky and land to fray.

???: Worry Not Citizens Because I'm Here.

Citizen1: No way All Might here.

Citizen2: Get them All Might

Shinra: All Might?!?

Shinra Smiles nervous at the sight of All Might.

All Might: Well Then Citizen Let Me Handle This.

All Might jump at all 6 Monster and All 6 Monster charge at All Might.

All Might Punch the Frostbite by 13 Miles causing all the window to shattered.

Then he Uppercut the Shocker straight to the sky.

The Gale use his wind to push All Might to with no affect, But All Might grab the Gale and bush him into a Infernal and Tombstone all 3 dead.

Then the final one the Splasher All Might used his Ultimate Move.

All Might: TEXAS SMASH!!!

All Might Uppercut the Splasher and make the city rain like what he did yesterday from save 2 boy from a slime villain.

All Might turn his head and look at me .

All Might: Young Man You've Run Like The Other To Get To Safety.

Shinra: Yes i'd know but can you answer my question sir.

All Might: Alright But One Thing Why Are You Smiling So Creepy?

Shinra: Oh It long Story.

Shinra explain his entire tragic story to All Might.

All Might: Young Shinra I'm So Sorry On What Happened To You're Mother And Brother.

Shinra: It okay i'd just got remember the good memory.

All Might: And Everyone Believe Your A Devil Because Of Creepy Smiled, It Most Be Hard For You.

Shinra: Which is why I'd most tell you this.

All Might is waiting Shinra Question.

Shinra: Can someone like me who smile creepy be Hero?

All Might: Of Course You Can Young Shinra, Just Because You Smiled Differently Doesn't You're Evil Your Trying Prove Other That You're Not Devil, I'd Don't See You As Devil Young Shinra. You Can Be Hero But Not Just An Ordinary A Hero, You're A Hero Who Trying Prove The World Who Wrong About You.

Shinra smiles to heard those from a Pro Hero.

Shinra: Thank You All Might You give the motivation to go UA.

All Might: So Your Going UA High Young Shinra?

Shinra: Yes but I'll Have doubts on going to UA, some people say a devil like me shouldn't go to UA and maybe their right. Until you show up and answer my question thank you All Might.

All Might: It My Duty To Help Fellow Future Hero To Choose The Right Decide And Path, Now Then You Should Go It Getting Late You Should Get For Bed.

Shinra: Right My aunt is going get mad At me, See ya.

All Might wave at Shinra and Shinra made it to his Aunt Hella House.

Hella: Shinra I'd was worry sick about you!

Shinra: Sorry Aunt Hella but i was think about thing.

Hella: Well you can tell me this in the morning.

Shinra: Night Auntie.

Hella: Night.


	24. Fire Force Hero Status

**Shinra Kusakabe**

**Gender: Male**

**Age:** 15 ("Yes he 17 in the original but this a story")

**Height:** 173 cm (5'8")

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Crimson

**Birthday:** October 29th

**Bloodtype:** AB

**Quirk:** Devil Footprints

**Level:** 6.6

**Generation: 3rd**

**Power: 4/5**

**Speed: 6/5**

**Technique: 6/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Coopererativeness: 6/5**

**Arthur Boyle**

**Gender: Male**

**Age:** 15

**Height:** 174 cm (5'8")

**Hair Color:** Blond

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Birthday:** July 10

**Bloodtype:** A

**Quirk:** Plasma Sword

**Level:** 6.5

**Generation: 3rd**

**Power: 4/5**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Intelligence: 1/5**

**Coopererativeness: 3/5**

**Tamaki Kotatsu**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: **14

**Height: **156 cm (5'3")

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Golden

**Birthday: **February 22

**Bloodtype: **O

**Quirk: **Nekomata

**Level: **6.3

**Generation: 3rd**

**Power: 4/5**

**Speed: 5/5**

**Technique: 5/5**

**Intelligence: 5/5**

**Coopererativeness: 5/5**


	25. The Prelude: Akko

**April 7 Tuesday 2173 4:00 PM**

My name is Atsuko Kagari but some call me Akko and i'd want to hero like my favorite hero Shiny Chariot she has incredible quirk, but she has something more incredible and that is magic.

I know right magic that insane right? Well it real, but nobody heard of magic or believe it exist. But it those exist and should know because i'm a descent of The Nine Olde Witch a group of highly powerful witches in the 5th or 7th century.

And since I'm a descent I'll have small amount of magic power which it a size of water cap. But i'd have a quirk too, so it dangerous for me.

Why it dangerous? Well it a real witches, told this question that human who born with Magic and Quirk or used magic, because Quirk emit AIM Diffusion Field.

AIM Duffusion Field are weak energy similar to body heat, it creates will differ based of the Quirk user producing it.

But if someone use Magic with a Quirk, they would suffer injury due to the fact that Magic and Quirk operate through different formats and conflicting laws, leading to a damaging rejection reaction.

But thank to my bloodline of ancestor put a Magic Protection on me to protect me from virus, disease and other thing that will harm like Quirk. However it can be remove by someone with greater Magical Power, and same old witch told me that Imagine Breaker can't remove the spell.

So thank to my ancestor I'd can use both Quirk and Magic but i'd have to keep the magic a secret because people will want it.

But there I'd found yesterday I'd found the Shiny Rod, What is the Shiny Rod? Is the Wand that Shiny Chariot used on her stage performance and rescuing people.

It found while I was in the forest exploring and find cool thing until I tripped and fall on my face, and was in shock to see the Shiny Rod so used a magic spell like Shiny Chariot.

**_Flashback_**

**April 6 Monday 2173 3:00 PM**

_Akko: Ok here goes nothing, Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor Shiny Arc!_

_Akko shoot an Arrow at the Sky._

_Akko: That was AWESOME!!! I'd can't believe it the actual Shiny Rod._

_???: It real deal Miss Kagari._

_Akko: Who their?_

_Akko felt shock that she not alone._

_???: Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you my name is Ursula Callistis._

_Akko: Hello their and how you know name?_

_Ursula: Well i'd my Crystal Ball pick up a Huge Magical Power and my Crystal Ball find the location of the magic source and tell me you're name._

_Akko: Oh that make sense, i'd think._

_Ursula: Is that what my eye see._

_Akko: Yes, it the Shiny Rod. The Same one that Shiny Chariot, used in her stage performance and saving people with it and one day I'll give to her when I'll meet her._

_Ursula: It you idolize her huh?_

_Akko: Yes some people say she underrated and nobody._

_Ursule got jab by those comment._

_Akko: But she so amazing when used her power, I'd want to her most amazing performance when I was 6 yrs old and it was 8 year ago._

_Ursule Smiles at Akko of that complement._

_Ursula: Miss Kagari I'd got something to tell you._

_Akko: What is it?_

_Ursula tranforms her Dark Blue hair turn Red and her outfit charge too._

_Akko: You're Shiny Chariot!_

_Chariot: Yes I'm Akko and..._

_Akko rush to her inti her face._

_Akko: Shiny Chariot OMG, i'd can't believe it you. It pleasure to me you and i'd got over 9000 question to tell you and..._

_Chariot: Alright calm down calm down. Good now let me explained every you need to know._

_Akko: Right, but first here this belong to you._

_Akko Give the Shiny Rod to Shiny Chariot._

_Chariot: Thanks, but no._

_Akko: What why?_

_Chariot: I'll tell why, 3 year in final battle with the Shiny Rod I'll was fight very a powerful foe, in that moment I'd use every last bit of my magical power to defeated but it still survived until a cape bald guy came and punch it and kill it, after that Shiny Rod disappear in my hand. But it came back in your hand because it choose you to be Worthy._

_Akko: Me Worthy._

_Chariot: Yes it only choose someone who is Pure of Heart, Noble Mind and Courageous to be Worthy and which is you._

_Akko: Chariot am sorry for this you must be mad that you don't have the Rod._

_Chariot: No No No, It just it good for you find it and since you are worthy i'll will help you to find the 7 Word of Arcturus._

_Akko: Really, but how I mean their no such as Magic School right that just anime right._

_Chariot: Well Their is Magic School in England but that secret so i'll teach you in UA._

_Akko: UA wait how know i'm going to UA?_

_Chariot: Crystal Ball._

_Akko: Oh Right I'd forgot, but wait if your going to UA then that mean you've a Teacher?_

_Chariot: Yes, I'll be a teacher and once I'll give you extra lesson on your magic too._

_Akko: Really?_

_Chariot: Yes, As the new holder of the Shiny Rod I'd want you to be used for good._

_Akko: Right I'll do my best Chariot no wait I mean Ursula, what should I call you._

_Chariot: Well when am transform to my normal form you called me Ursula Callistis, but when transform to my hero form you called me Chariot, But have to keep this and keep the Shiny Rod a secret._

_Akko: Right see ya later Chariot and believe is my Magic_

_Chariot: Believe is my Magic huh._

**_Flashback End._**

After that I'd keep the Shiny Rod a secret so then i'd have to prepare for AU High and I'll be Hero Like Shiny Chariot.

Now to Choose a name.

Akko: How About Scarlet Witch no to Marvelous, Good Witch nope to Ozzy...

**April 7 Tuesday 2173 4:00 PM**

All Might and Shiny Chariot in the base form talk at cafe.

All Might: It be a long time huh, Ursula.

Ursula: Yes It be Too long Toshinori.

All Might: I'd heard you find a successor.

Ursula: Yes and same as you too.

All Might: Well this is going to be interesting year.


	26. Little Witch Academia Hero Status

**Atsuko Kagari**

**Gender: Female**

**Age:** 14 ("Yes he 16 in the original but this a story")

**Height:** 161 cm (5'3")

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Crimson

**Birthday:** June 25

**Bloodtype:** B-

**Quirk:** Metamorphosis (Animal)

**Level:** 5.0

**Power: 3/5**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Intelligence: 3/5**

**Coopererativeness: 6/5**

**Diana Cavendish**

**Gender: Female**

**Age:** 14

**Height:** 168 cm (5'6")

**Hair Color:** Platinum Blonde with tea-green highlight

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Birthday:** April 30

**Bloodtype:** AB-

**Quirk:** Magnetism

**Level:** 7.0

**Power: 4/5**

**Speed: 3/5**

**Technique: 6/5**

**Intelligence: 6/5**

**Coopererativeness: 3/5**

**Amanda O'Neill**

**Gender: Female**

**Age:** 14

**Height:** 167 cm (5'6")

**Hair Color:** Orange and salmon

**Eye Color:** Light Green

**Birthday:** March 17

**Bloodtype: B**

**Quirk:** Plasma Speed

**Level:** 6.0

**Power: 3/5**

**Speed: 6/5**

**Technique: 6/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Coopererativeness: 2/5**


	27. Update

Hey today I finally finish the prelude chapter and it time for the story no more prelude just story only sorry it take forever you people want this to over and don't worry i will happen but now let me rest so i can get this moving and get great story but first go to Wattpad for the character hero costume and i'd created 2 oc in this fanfiction and no prelude but a new hero status of these 2 oc will today

go to wattpad and search for ssb4omegaeric7

So here the character i've shipping

Touma X Misaka

Accelerator X Diana

Mob X Akko

Deku X Uraraka

Todoroki X Yaoyorozu

Kaminari X Jirou

John X Seraphina

Shinra X Tamaki

Kirishima X Ashido

Bye Bye


	28. Hero Status OC

**Danny Cage**

**Gender:** **Male**

**Age:** 15

**Height:** 168 cm (5'8")

**Hair Color:** Black with White stripe

**Eye Color:** Silver

**Birthday:** January 20

**Bloodtype:** A

**Quirk:** Ghost

**Level:** 9.9

**Power: 6/5**

**Speed: 6/5**

**Technique: 6/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Coopererativeness: 3/5**

**Samantha Boom**

(But go by Sam)

**Gender: Female**

**Age:** 14

**Height:** 159 cm (5'2")

**Hair Color:** Blond with Black stripe

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Birthday:** April 17

**Bloodtype:** B

**Quirk:** Pyrotechnic Projection

**Level:** 7.4

**Generation: 3rd**

**Power: 5/5**

**Speed: 5/5**

**Technique: 6/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Coopererativeness: 2/5**


	29. Roaring Muscle

**April 12 Sunday 2173 8:10 AM**

Touma wake from his alarm clock and quickly notice it 8:10 AM and he late 10 minutes late to meet All Might.

Touma: Uh it 8:10 AM, oh my god I'm late i got go now!!

Touma Put his cloths on but reverse and storm off to the Beach to meet All Might.

Touma See ya index I'll be back after noon, Such Misfortune.

Touma Arrive at the beach to All Might but he see a green hair boy pull a refrigerator.

Touma: All Might I'm Here at last, sorry I'm late.

All Might: It All Right Young Kamijou It Go To Know That You're Here.

Touma: Thank, by the way who the Green hair kid.

All Might: Oh Yes, Touma Kamijou This Is Young Midoriya. And Izuke Midoriya This Is Young Kamijou.

Touma: Hey nice to meet you Midoriya.

Deku: And It good to meet you too, Kamijou.

Touma: Wait a Minutes are you the kid from Slime Villain incident?

Deku: Yes that me.

Touma: Dude your like city famous.

Deku: Oh Really that nice.

The 2 boys shake their hands and greeting each others.

Deku blushes at the Slime Villain incident.

All Might: All Right, Now You Are Properly Introduced And It Time To Know About My Quirk Young Kamijou.

Deku: Wait! All Might Kamijou knew you secret!!!

All Might: Yes He Know's My Secret When He Used His Quirk On Me.

Deku: Really, what is your quirk!??

Touma: I've explain later, but now All Might is Explaining his Quirk?

All Might: Alright Then.

All Might reverted back to his skeleton form.

all might: My Quirk is call One For All, I'd wasn't born with power it been pass on to me from another hero.

Touma: Pass on from another hero? Is that even possible.

all might: Yes it possible and I'd have look for a Successor to pass on my Quirk and that is Young Midoriya.

Touma: Really that cool Midoriya you're going be a powerful Hero.

Deku: Thanks.

Deku blush at Touma comment of be a hero.

all might: Yes a Quirk that pass on to another person, making it the quirk continue to grow stronger. It the power I'd use to be a hero.

Touma: That incredible!

all might: Yes it is and it Young Midoriya to have my Quirk.

Touma: With All Might Quirk plus Midoriya Quirk he be a more powerful hero.

Deku: Thank but the true is I'm Quirkless.

Touma: Really?!

Deku: Yes I'm m it a harsh truth, but yes I'm Quirkless.

Touma: Well That much be hard for you.

Deku: Yeah that this great opportunity to have.

Touma: I've be great hero Midoriya.

Touma give a thumb up to Deku.

Deku: So tell me what is Your Quirk do Kamijou.

Touma: Well My Quirk Is called Imagine Breaker, It allow me to negate Quirk and their output with my Right Hand. For example, I can negate flames made by Fire Quirk, but I can't negate a that been thrown by someone. Also, if I touch someone with my Right Hand, They will lose access to their Quirk; they can't use it.

Midoriya has sparkles in his eyes and write in his note.

Deku: No way that cool Kamijou, it like Eraserhead Quirk, I'll most write it down

Midoriya mumbling to himself and Kamijou look dumbfounded.

Touma: So why are you guy here?

all might: Well we are here to make Young Midoriya to make his body more manageable to handle my Quirk.

Touma: Why?

all might: Because if I'll get him my Quirk, the combine physically ability of everyone that every used created, a hurricane of pure forced. And unprepared can't handle it his arm and leg well shoot off.

Touma: Holy Shit Is that True.

all might: Yes, so I'll be here to help Young Midoriya to develop his body to handle the power by pick up garage.

Kamijou: Oh okay, well it be shall be going now I have to be prepared to go to UA.

Deku: Kamijou Are Going UA Too?!?

Touma: Yes I'll go to UA, And from the look of it You're going to UA.

Deku: Yes I'm and like do are best to go to UA.

Touma: Same to you, see you at 10 Months Midoriya.

Deku: Good Luck.

Touma away from the beach and

Walk to the park to do Saitama Training.

**April 12 Sunday 2173 8:30 AM**

Touma: Alright it Time to do the Saitama Training, And i'll be great hero too.

Touma decide to do Push-Up but only did 15, then he did Sit Up but only did 15, he did Squats but only did 7 and he 10 kilometer run but only did 1 kilometer.

2 Hour Later Touma Became exhausted from his training.

Touma: Man this hell, How can Someone get strong from this.

**April 12 Sunday 2173 1:10 PM**

Touma arrives at his dorm all sore from his Training, but Index become mad at him.

Index: Touma! Where the Food?

Touma: Not now Index I'm Tired from the Training I'd did.

Index: Touma!!!

Index Bite Touma Head Againa and he yelled

Touma: SUCH MISFORTUNE!

Touma order Pizza for Index so all good.

**April 12 Sunday 2173 9:00 PM**

Touma do the next step of Saitama by turning off Air Conditioner to strengthen the mind.

Index: Touma Why are turning off the Air Conditioner?

Touma: Because I'll strengthen my mind that part of my training, Sorry will be hot in tonight for you.

Index: That okay I put a spell on me to resist both cold and heat.

Touma: Well that good, Night Index.

Index: Night.

Touma: Man this is going to hard, but I must try to get strong.

The Next Day Touma Continues Doing Saitama Training Method and he never get up even after being sore, So he continues during is school life before and after class.

Touma getting better at this training in 1 month time. he now able to 35 Push Up, Sit Up and Plenty of Banana Juice and also 35 Squats. And do a 2 Kilometer run, then he decide to lift so weight so he buy some dumbbell to increase his muscle.

Touma Improve more during his training and able to have time in his school life and social life.

In Month 5 Touma Is able to do 100 Sit-Up, Push-up, Squats, and 10 Kilometer run, and go to gym to lift some heavier weight. But their 5 more Months left to do and not just training you body, but your mind. So Touma fill out some paper work for UA and study's for the exam and he pass.

In Month 9 still continue to Train and he able smash large Boulder to piece.

Touma: Wow 9 Month of Training is really paying off I'm Much stronger then before But their one Month left so I'll have to continue.

Touma go to junkyard to lift so old truck because the gym wasn't a challenge for him anymore.

Month 10 but 3 days left for the Entrance Exam

**February 23 Sunday 2174 10:00 AM**

Touma body muscle now has a well-built physique similar to a professional swimmer.

Index: Touma what are doing...

Index look at Touma new body and blushed.

Touma: Hey Index what you want.

Index: Oh it nothing you look good, and are those...

Index point at Touma stomach.

Touma: Yep it a 6 Six Pack and I'm really for the Entrance Exam. What the matter like the body.

Index: No and I'm hungry now.

Index bite Touma head but Touma don't care because his head become more durable.

Touma: Sorry Index but your tooth won't hurt me anymore.

Index became mad at this but calm down.

Index: So what you're level now?

Touma: Well I'm still level 0 but since my strength, speed and durability have increase I will have put in Level 7 or 8 for now.

Index: Oh that good, well it getting late I'll hit the hay now.

Touma: That good night Index.

Touma lay in bed and think about this journey to get here.

Touma: It be 10 and i'll finally here I'm stronger and smarter and maybe I'll Go meet All Might And Midoriya someday and go thing my hair still intact.

**February ****26 Saturday 2174 6:00 AM**

Touma Arrive at the beach to talk to All Might.

Touma: Hey All Might!

all might: Young Kamijou you look different.

Touma: Yep I've training for 10 month straight and got muscle.

all might: That some improve Young Kamijou.

Touma: Thanks, so where Midoriya

???: Aaaaaahahahahahahhahahah

Touma and All Might look at the Pile of Trash and see Midoriya yell and look at the beach all clean.

all might: Holy shit kid, their no spec of trash in the beach and there sometime left, Holy Stinking...

All Might Transform his bulky form

All Might: Super Crap!

All Might Grab in unconscious Midoriya.

Touma: Midoriya this amazing!

Deku: Touma you here too?!

Touma: Yes I've come to talk to All Might and you about my improvement.

Deku: You got more muscular.

Touma: I'd work out for 10 month for straight.

All Might: Young Midoriya It Time For You To Have My Quirk.

All Might put Midoriya on his feet and pull his out one of his Quirk.

All Might: Now Young Midoriya Eat This.

The Both 2 are dumbfounded when All Might say "Eat This".

Both: What?

All Might: To Inherent My Power You Have To Eat My DNA That How It Work.

Midoriya: This Isn't how i'd imagine it.

All Might; Hurry Eat It, Their No Time Left You Be Late From The Exam, Eat Eat Eat!

Midoriya: Aaah

Touma: Such Misfortune.


	30. The Start Line

**February 26 Saturday 2174 7:00 AM**

Touma: Man we made it and 5 more minutes left.

Midoriya: Yep and this is it.

Touma: So does All Might is kick in.

Midoriya: Nope I'd don't feel diffent.

Touma: Well don't worry about all you have do is have no fear.

???: Stupid Deku.

Touma and Deku turn to a spikey blond boy with angry face.

Midoriya: Kacchan?

Bakugou: Get Out the way or I'll put you on fire, you too Spikey hair.

Midoriya nervously say hello to Bakugou

Midoriya: Hey good morning let do are best okay good luck.

Touma: So friend of your?

Midoriya: Yeah Kacchan is my childhood friend we know each other since grade school.

Touma: If he your friend why he have angry problem? And His voice remind me of a Certain Scientific Accelerator for some reason.

Midoriya: I guess it might be the slime villain incident.

Touma: Oh, Well don't worry about it let just...

???: Hey What are you doing here.

Touma: Such Misfortune.

Touma and Midoriya turn to 2 light brown girls behind them.

Touma: Oh Biri biri it you! And Worst Here too?

Worst: Hello their Darling it be 10 Month ago since we last met.

Touma: Worst we recently met 3 week ago.

Worst: It feel like 10 Months but since you here why don't we go a hot hotel. And to do thing.

Worst lick her month over an a sexual thing.

Touma: Oh uhh.

Misaka: Back off, And You here.

Touma: Well to be hero of course.

Misaka: Fine but since you here you and I well a fight later got that.

Touma: Yeah Sure. _(sigh)_Misaka: Good.

Worst: See ya later Darling.

Worst and Misaka walk in the while Worst blew a kiss to Touma.

Midoriya: Friends of your.

Touma: Yep, but we should go in now.

Midoriya: Right let...

Midoriya trip on a stone but he floating?

Midoriya: What the...

Touma: Midoriya are...

Touma and Midoriya see an Auburn hair girl us her Quirk on Midoriya.

???: Are you ok? Sorry about that I'd stop you with my Quirk I'm sorry I didn't ask first. But I figure that you don't mind I catch you, isn't it all nerve-wracking well I Guess I'll see you guy inside bye.

Midoriya stand their completely nervous.

Touma: Come on Midoriya it time go Quickly.

Midoriya: It talk to a girl hahaha.

Touma: _(well not really but whatever)_Both Touma and Midoriya sit a separate set and see a pro hero call Present Mic.

Present Mic: Alright student thank for tuning in to me your school DJ come on let me heard ya.

Silence.

Touma: Wow tough crowd, not even crickets are chirping.

???: Hahaha, Oh man that true man that is true your funny the name John Doe

Touma: Thank and my name is Touma Kamijou.

John: It so cool be here is it right.

Touma: Yeah it truly is cool to be here.

Present Mic: So Boy and Girls you be separate into 7 groups of Battle Center.

John: I'd See we are separate so we can't work it are friend.

Touma: True I'm in Center D what you.

John: Center G, man i'd was going do bet we you if who get the highest point the loser have to pay the winner and free meal for 3 week.

Touma: We can still that!

John: You're on!

Present Mic: Now your target well be 3 type of villains in Every Battle Center, you earned points by the level of difficulty so choose wisely. You goal is to used your Quirk and destroy the Robot to rise your Quirk but if you attack your examinees that a nono.

???: Excuse me sir but I'd have a Question?

Present Mic: Hit Me.

The Spotlight on a tall Blue Hair glass boy whose holding a chart.

???: On this chart their are exactly 4 type of villain not 3, With all due respect if this an error in official UA material It is Shameful. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplaru heroes. In addition, you over there with the curly hair.

The Blue Hair boy point at Midoriya.

???: You've been muttering this whole time, It's ditracting, if you're here on a pleasure triptrip, then you should leave immediately!

Midoriya: Sorry.

Midoriya got embarrassed by the Blue Hair Boy.

Touma: Man That harsh the guy need to relax more.

John: You'll say it.

Present Mic: Alright settle down but you're right the fourth type of villain is a 0 pointer which mean you get 0 points, But it not impossible to defeat it just not worth point.

Touma: So it zero point huh well it what i'll need to knew.

After the announcement all student go to their respected battle center Touma goes to Battle center D put a track suit.

**February 26 Saturday 2174 7:30 AM**

Touma: Alright all the training well not well go in vain.

Touma see a boy in bowl cut looking nervous.

Touma: Hey Are okay kid.

???: Oh yeah I'm good just nervous that all.

Touma: Don't nervous just do you best at all you need, by way my name Touma Kamijou.

??? My name is Shigeo Kageyama But some of my friend call me Mob.

Touma: Mob okay then so how it be for you.

Mob: Good my little Brother and I are here to join UA.

Touma: Your Brother where is he?

Mob: He in Battle Center G.

Touma: Oh Okay Well Break Leg Kageyama.

Mob: Thank You Kamijou.

Touma: I wonder what Misaka and Worst doing right now.

Misaka and and Worst are in Battle Center E.

Misaka: Well It seem this going be challenging.

Worst: This going fun.

???: Your Right about that.

The 2 girls turn to see Orange and Salmon girl.

???: I'd can wait to show what am made of.

Worst: You seem over confident and cocky and ready for action.

???: Yes I am the name Amanda and you.

Worst: The name Worst and yes that my name and this flat boob one is my little Sister Mikoto Misaka.

Misaka get mad at the Flat boob part.

Amanda: Well Worst this going worst day for the examinees.

Worst: Hahahahahah, that go one.

Amanda: Yeah I'm Funny.

The door open and all Hell break lose, Touma run fast as he can and see robots.

Touma: Alright time give in my all.

Touma smash a 3 pointer and dash as fast as can to another robot and smash a 2 pointer.

Touma: Okay 5 points I have keep going.

Later Misaka and Worst manage to get Points

Misaka: Take that robot, I got 15 point now.

Worst: Really I got 15 Point too.

Amanda: Same here.

Touma got more point same with Mob.

Touma: 50 Points alright the good.

Touma see Mob use his Quirk to get Points.

Mob: That is 49 Points.

Touma: It seem Mob got 49 Point, Good, now get more points.

Soon aso Touma move he see a big robot towering over a building.

Touma: Jesus it huge! And It causing havoc.

The zero pointer cause huge building to turn into rubble.

Touma: Gotta Go Fast and Run.

???: Help Us we are trap in this huge chuck.

Touma saw 2 Girl trap in the building chuck one girl has brown the other one black.

Touma: I got help them and fast.

Touma ran and lift the building chuck and grab the 2 girls and drop them off as far away from chaos.

Touma: You two girls stay here I'll handle this.

Touma Jump toward the Zero pointer and punch the it.

Touma: Take this "Dragon Punch"!

Touma destroy the Zero pointer and Landed safety.

???: Wow he destroy that thing with One Punch... Man!

Mob: Kamijou are you alright.

Touma give and trumb up to Mob and give it alright.

Touma: I'm Okay Kageyama it part on who I am.

???: Hey Kamijou is it, my name is Atsuko Kagari but you can call me Akko thank for saving me.

???: And My name is Tamaki Kotatsu thank for saving me.

Touma: Your welcome and it Hero job to save for danger.

Later at Misaka destroy the Zero Pointer with just a Railgun.

Misaka: Is That It how disappointing, I expected more.

Worst: Yeah but that how thing are with those junkpile.

Amanda: Let hope we expect more then this in UA.

Later One week later in night Touma Wait for the result from UA.

**March 5 Saturday 2174 9:00 PM**

Index: Touma when you'll give your result.

Touma: About anytime now but i'd feel bad for Midoriya, He got Zero Point and work so hard.

Index: Hey Touma the mail here from UA.

Touma: Really Get it.

Touma open the Later and see a hologram of All Might.

All Might: Hello Touma Kamijou I'm Am Here To Tell Results.

Touma: All Might wait but this UA?

All Might: Are You Siprise To See Me Here And Why Am I Doing, Well That Because I've Be Your New UA Teacher.

Touma: Really!

All Might: Touma Kamijou You Writtrn Well In The Practical Exam, And You got 50 combat points and 60 Rescue Point.

Touma: Rescue Point?

All Might: You Maybe Asking Rescue Points What That, Well That Point You Get From Heroic Act From The Judges.

Touma: Really! Wait if got rescue points than that mean Midoriya got rescue too right?

All Might: Touma Kamijou Welcome to UA.

Touma: Oh My God! I'd made it yes thank you, Wait i'd have it tell Midoriya about this see ya Index.

Touma Arrive at the beach and see All Might in his skinny form.

Touma: All Might!

All Might: Touma congrat on get in.

Touma: Oh It all in training I Put you know it want is it. So I'd Heard about Rescue Points is Midoriya...

All Might: Yes he got 60 Point and he joining UA.

Touma: Oh The great good job Midoriya.

Touma is Relieve the Midoriya is going to UA.

Touma: This going awesome you be teacher thing are going to interesting.

All Might: Yes it will be.

Touma: Well I have to go to now my uuhh, Pet is going to Upset if she not getting feed Later All Might.

All Might: Take care kid, oh Young Midoriya is here too.


	31. The Start Line Accelerator

**February 26 Saturday 2174 7:55 AM**

Accelerator arrive at UA and for the UA Recommendation Entrance Exam.

Accelerator: UA High this is going so well for me.

Accelerator go to the change room and put on a track suit and exit out of the change room.

Accelerator: That damn Hero is not here, good he must be in the other exam.

???: No way that the Ultimate Life Form Accelerator!

???: He really Scary and powerful.

Accelerator: What are look dumbass.

???: Oh shit he heard us run.

Accelerator: Weakling.

Accelerator want to room where the other examinees and not impressed.

**February 26 ****Saturday 2174 7:55 AM**

Accelerator: What a bunch nobody here this is disappointing, none of them pose a threat to me.

???: Alright You ready to be In UA.

Accelerator: This getting annoying then ever thank this big mouth.

Present Mic: Alright I'll call students 3 Students they are Shoto Todoroki, Inasa Yoarashi, and Accelerator is that is name huh guess so.

???: Accelerator the Ultimate Lifeform is here and joining UA?

Todoroki: Accelerator is here too?

Inasa: Accelerator and Shoto Todoroki maybe I can be friend with them.

Present Mic: Now then you'll be doing a 3 kilometer lonh obstacle course and you can use you Quirk.

Accelerator: Too Easy.

Present Mic: On you mark get set go.

Accelerator Dash both Todoroki and Inasa in just 30 second.

Present Mic: No way Accelerator beat the race in 1 second.

Accelerator: Like I'd say too easy.

Inasa finish the race 2nd and Todoroki finish 3rd, but Todoroki became outset.

Inasa: Hey Shoto that was...

Todoroki: Shut up, I've came to beat a stupid test that all.

Inasa was shock of Todoroki comment and he quickly turn to see Accelerator.

Inasa: Hey Accelerator that speed was awesome just 30 second you are a...

Accelerator: I'd didn't give permission to talk me you nobody. Im the Ultimate Lifeform, You're a bug and I'm God came back when you're my equal, but then again you'll never level 10 that will take you 100 years to get to.

Inasa get mad at Accelerator comment.

Inasa: Hey I'd will leave i'd think UA is not for me.

Present Mic: Really?! Okay then later?

Accelerator: Good the least competition the better.

Diana: I have to say Accelerator that a really harsh way to get rid of the competition.

Accelerator: Oh its Diana Cavenshit, How your Family, oh wait your Father divorced you're Mother and your Mother is dead

Diana: It Cavendish you Idiot, and how dare you say that me.

Diana yell at Accelerator about her family.

Accelerator: Whatever beside I see Momo, Seraphina, and Todoroki here and you guy are nothing bug to squash.

Seraphina: You still pretending to be an God are Accelerator.

Accelerator: I Am God You're nothing, but demi god to me Seraphina. Also how are you're mother be treating you.

Seraphina want to punch him but control her angry

Seraphina: Go to hell.

Accelerator: I can't I'm God so I can't go to hell.

Momo: Accelerator is nice to me you it be long time.

Accelerator: Of the one the 2nd smartest person with IQ of 250 and My IQ is 300

Momo: Hey their no reason to be rude Accelerator.

Accelerator: For being the 2nd smartest your have no idea what i'm capable

Todoroki: Are you still cold as ever.

Accelerator: And Here Shoto Todoroki the son of endeavor, tell me you scar still burn.

Todoroki get angry at the painful comment.

Todoroki: That none of your business.

Accelerator: You guy are still bug to me while I am a God and you never reach the level am at.

All 4 glared at Accelerator when he roasted by them.

Accelerator manage to pass all the obstacle and he rank 1st.

Accelerator

Seraphina

Diana Cavendish

Shoto Todoroki

Juzo Honenuki

Momo Yaoyorozu

Sensuna Tokaga

Accelerator: A right place a God. But there one who beat me in battle, and I'll reclaim my birth right!

Accelerator goes back to this friend place to rest.


	32. What I Can Do for Now

**April 4 Monday 2174 8:15 AM**

Touma: Crap only 10 left, later Index I'll be back after after 15:30 okay the food the fridge.

Index: Okay touma later.

Touma dash as fast he can to UA High and he arrives in just 2 minute

Touma: Thank god just 8 minutes left, Now my class 1-A is right here.

Touma stumbled in tall door.

Touma: Damn that big door, well let it time for me to...

???: You again!

Touma turn to see Accelerator is here.

Touma: Accelerator? What are you doing?

Accelerator: That none of your business!

Touma: Hey trying be nice to you by asking a question.

Accelerator: Pssh. So tell me are in this Classroom too.

Touma: Yes, I Am and You?

Accelerator: Same.

Touma: Okay so then let open the door and...

???: Darling you here too!

Touma turn to see Misaka and Worst.

Touma: Worst and Misaka, you're in this classroom too?

Misaka: Yeah and what it look like it you are here, and Accelerator is here?

Accelerator: Hey there original.

Misaka start creates some electric and Accelerator start to smirk, Touma jump in to stop their feud.

Touma: whoa whoa, hey there stop that now. We are here to be hero not to, fight each other okay.

Misaka and Accelerator look at Touma and agree with him.

Touma: Good, Now let go in and just sit down okay.

Touma: Open the door and see a Blue hair boy arguing to blond boy.

???: Put your foot off the task now!

???: Huh?

???: It the first day you alrighty disrespecting school property, You cretin.

???: Why don't I shove this task up your ass and put a glass in your throat.

Touma: Seriously?

???: It him?

Touma: Oh Hello there.

???: Good Morning, My name is Tenya IIda.

Touma: Hello their IIda, my name is Touma Kamijou and good meet you too.

IIda: And Your 3 behind are?

Misaka: Mikoto Misaka and this is my "_Older_" Sister Worst Misaka.

Worst: Hey there Glassboy.

IIda: It good to knew you and your are.

IIda turn to see Accelerator and he say nothing but Touma say his name.

Touma: His name is Accelerator.

IIda: The Ultimate Lifeform?

Touma: Yep that him.

???: No way, he joining UA.

???: That going to Insane.

???: Touma.

Touma Look and see Midoriya.

Touma: Midoriya you made it.

Midoriya: Yeah sorry am late but am here.

???: Hey it fallen boy!

Touma: Hey that girl you rescue right Midoriya, Midoriya.

Touma look at Midoriya who paiding attention to girl in front of him.

Touma: Hello there my name is Touma Kamijou and You are.

???: Oh It my name is Ochaco Uraraka.

Touma: Well Uraraka tha...

???: If you just here to make friend, you can just packup your stuff and go.

All 7 look at shaggy man on the ground all shocked except for Accelerator.

Both: What is that thing?

The Shaggy man get up from his bag.

???: It took 8 seconds you to shut up, that not going to work. Time is precious rational students will understand that.

Midoriya: _The heck is this guy._???: Hello am Shota Aizawa your teacher.

All: What?! Are Teacher?!

Aizawa grab something in his bag and it a shirt.

Aizawa: Alright let get to it. Put this on and head outside.

**April 4 Monday ****2174 8:30 AM**

All the put on gym clothes and head outside.

All: What A Quirk Apprehension Test?!

Uraraka: But we be missing orientation.

Aizawa: If you want make it in the Big League, you can't wasted on pointless ceremonies. Here In UA we're not tether to traditions, tell me if I can run my class whatever I want to. You been taking standardized tests for the rest of your lives, but you never used to Quirk on physical test before. The country still pretend that we're all created equal, by not letting those with most the power Excel it not rational one day the ministry education will learn. Accelerator you are rank 1st the recommendation tell me what is farthest distance throw with softball in Junior High?

Accelerator: Why should you what I'll do.

Aizawa: Fine Throw the Softball with your Quirk.

Accelerator grab the ball from Aizawa.

Accelerator: This going be wasted of my time.

Accelerator throw the ball lazily, Aiwaza hold up the ball to the students and show 1000 meters

Aiwaza: All of you need to know Maximum capability, it's the most rational to figuring you're potential as a Pro Hero.

Every is shock about the number from Accelerator.

???: Whoa 1000 Meter are you kidding me?!

???: I want to go that sounds like fun!

???: That's what I'm talkin about using a quirks whatever we want.

Aiwaza: Accelerator is that truly you limits.

Accelerator: Why you Ask?

Aiwaza: If 1000 meter is what you are capable and since you are a Level 10. Tell me can is 1000 meter is true Maximum limit of what you are capable.

Accelerator: No that's just a fraction of my power.

Aizawa: Then don't give me a fraction, give me all you got go all out go Plus Ultra.

Aizawa throw another Softball to Accelerator.

Accelerator: You want me go all out? FINE!

Accelerator throw the ball with more force then last time.

Aizawa show the score to the student and it show Infinity, all student are shock at the score.

???: That Crazy he throw the ball straight up the sky.

Aizawa: So tell me this looks fun huh. You have three years to become a hero you think is going to be games and play time, idiot today you'll be competing 8 physical test, get your potential whoever comes in last gets none and get expelled immediate.

Uraraka: You can't do that, I mean we just got here that isn't fair even if it's the first day.

Aizawa: oh do you think natural disaster it's fair to, or power-hungry villains. Or a catastrophic accident that wipeout cities no the world is full of unfairness, it's a heroes job to combat that unfairness. you want to be a pro, you have to push yourself to the brink for the next 3 years UA will throw terrible harssment after another at you, so go beyond Plus Ultra Style show it no mistake that your are here.

Accelerator: This getting more exciting every minute.

The First is 50 Meter Dash IIda and Tsuya want first, IIda finish within 3.04 sec while Tsuya finish within 5.58 sec. Now it Accelerator and Touma turn to run.

Accelerator: _There no way that damn Hero can catch me._

"Ready Set Go"

Both Touma And Accelerator Dash to the Finish line and both of them Tied with recorded time of 0.15 seconds.

Touma: Wow both Accelerator and I tied with 0.15 seconds.

???: Holy crap that crazy fast?!

Accelerator: _How is this possible. How can he have that kind of speed and match me._Accelerator glared at Touma for that kind of power.

In the Grip Strength Everyone is shock to Mezo Shoji Strength is 540.0kg.

But Touma break the machine with a single grip and everyone is suprised.

In the Ball Throw Touma Managed to Throw to 8,000 Meter.

All The Test Touma Manage to pass all Test with flying colors.

Touma: Hey Midoriya are you going use your Quirk in the Ball Throw.

Midoriya: Yes I will because if I'd don't I'll be expelled.

Touma: Break a Leg or Arm.

Midoriya activate his quirk to throw the ball but nothing happen he only 36 meters

Midoriya: What just happened?

Aizawa: I erased your Quirk, the judges from exam we're not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll in this school.

Midoriya: Wait those goggles and that's scarf I know you. You can look at someone and cancel out there Quirk, the Erasure hero Eraserhead!

???: Eraser who that?

???: Oh I heard of him he works I think he work on the downlow.

Touma: Damn he scary.

John: Yeah and plus I'll live with him.

Touma: Wait You Live Him?!

John: Didn't I tell you before I'd live with pro hero.

Touma: Oh yeah Ember kidnap you and later you live with A pro hero.

John: Yeah he can be scary.

Touma: I'd just Midoriya can pass this test.

Midoriya throw the ball with only with his index finger with forces.

Aizawa show the score and it a 705.3

Touma: Good job Midoriya you Did It!

Bakugo: Deku You Bastard!!!

Midoriya: Aaahha

But a raindow aura surround Bakugo and it none other then Mob.

Mob: You shouldn't use your powers like that.

Bakugou: Let go Bowl Hair.

Aizawa: That Enough, Kageyama let him go now.

Mob: Yes sir.

Aizawa: Now the on to the another test.

After that Aizawa Rank us from Best to Worst and biggest twist is that.

Aizawa: And I was kidding no it's going home. That was just a rational deception to make sure you give it all in the Test.

All: WHAT!?!

Momo: I'm surprised that none of you have figure it out I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't tell you something.

Aizawa: All right that's enough for class make sure you get a syllabus read it over for tomorrow morning. And midoriya take this and go have the old lady to fix you up.

Touma: Well At least you get stay Midoriya.

Midoriya: Yeah but am still in the bottom.

Touma: Don't worry you it the 1st day and tomorrow would be better.


	33. Quirk Apprehension Test

1st- Accelerator

2nd- Touma Kamijou

3rd- Danny Cage

4th- Shigeo Kageyama

5th-Seraphina

6th- Shinra Kusakabe

7th- Momo Yaoyorozu

8th- Shoto Todoroki

9th- Katsuki Bakugou

10th- Diana Cavendish

11th- Tenya Iida

12th- Misaka Mikoto

13th- Misaka Worst

14th- Amanda O'Neill

15th- Fumikage Tokoyami

16th- Mezo Shoji

17th- Ritsu Kagayama

18th- Atsuko Kagari

19th- John Doe

20th- Mezo Shoji

21th- Tamaki Kotatsu

22th- Arthur Boyle

23th- Mashirao Ojiro

24th- Eijiro Kirishima

25th- Mina Ashido

26th- Ochaco Uraraka

27th- Sam Boom

28th- Koji Koda

29th- Rikido Sato

30th- Tsuyu Asui

31th- Yuga Aoyama

32th- Hanta Sero

33th- Denki Kaminari

34th- Kyoka Jiro

35th- Toru Hagakure

36th- Minoru Mineta

37th- Izuke Midoriya


	34. Class 1B Classmate

Hey guy so this chapter is not a chapter but it an update sorry but the next chapter is going to happen just it take time.

Now most of you guy want to knew _"Why is Sogiita or Arlo are not in Class 1A?"_And I get it but reason is that when it come to writing character you have to sacrifice the one you, The main reason they are not in Class 1A is Because on how much write I have to do.

But Don't worry some character will appear in this fanfiction in Class 1B here are the character and if you don't Know these character, well go look it up on google.

RailDex: Sogiita Gunha, Kakine Teitoku, Kongou Misuko, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Shokuhou Misaki, and Awaki Musujime.

Mob Psycho 100: Shou Suzuki.

One Punch Man: Blue.

Fire Force: Ogun Montgomery

Unordinary: Arlo, Blyke, Isen, Remi, Zeke, and Elaine

All These character will appear in this fanfiction but they won't be Class 1A But Class 1B, but they won't appear in tournament arc the reason in story canon is, **"Some of them got detention and few got sick".** but don't worry they will be this fanfiction in future, but wait there one character I'd want to introduce plus he an OC.

**OC: Jack Xiao Long.**

Well they the Update so be patient until the next come in until then bye.


	35. Rage, You Damned Nerd

**April 4 Monday 2174 8:00 PM**

Touma: [_So after The Quirk Apprehension Test, I decide to hang with some of my classmate to celebrate and those people are John, Shinra, Kageyama, and Midoriya. The 5 of us hang before, after the Entrance exam, John met Shinra in Center G and all 5 of us become friends. And it be really hard me to trained, not because it hard me it because all the crazy event, Like that Angel Fall in my 1 month of training, and Kazakiri Hyouka in my 5 month of training event.]_

Touma: So Guy congrats on passing on your test.

John: Thanks Touma but being 19th place suck you know.

Midoriya: Yeah try being 37th place.

Shinra: That Alright Midoriya maybe you will redeem yourself tomorrow.

Midoriya: Thanks Shinra.

Shinra: And Touma it's crazy you ranked 2nd place!?!

John: Yeah it astonishing, with your crazy strength and speed.

Touma: Yeah But I'd have trouble on controlling strenght like I'll break everything accidentally, so I'd just prepared that everything is fragile so I'll can suppress my strength.

Mob: It must be hard for you to live that kind of strength.

Touma: Yeah but I'd got better at it.

Shinra: So what you think is going tomorrow?

Midoriya: Well if I have guess something Mr Aiwaza doing extreme lesson.

Touma: I'm sure it not bad right?! Maybe All Might well be teaching us Tomorrow

John: Want to bet Touma!

Touma: Sure how much?

John: Over 9000 yen.

Everyone look shock at the bet especially to Touma.

Touma: 9000 yen?!

John: Yep, If All Might teaching us Tomorrow?

Everyone look at Touma to see if he take the bet.

Touma: Deal, But I'll win.

John: Your on!

Touma and John handshake on the bet and after that the 5 left to go home.

**April 5 Tuesday 2174 2:05 PM**

All Might: I Am Here!

All of Class 1A hear the Familiar.

All Might: Come Thought The Like A Hero.

Everyone is both excited and shocked to see All Might.

???: I can't believe it really All Might!

???: So he is a teacher! This Year is going to be totally awesome.

???: Hey look, isn't he wearing his silver age costume?

???: I'm getting Goosebumps is so retro.

All Might: Welcome To The Most Important Class In UA High, Think Of It As Hero 101. Here You'll Learn The Basics Of Being Hero, And What's The Means To Fight In The Name Of Good.

All Might begin to stretch until he shows us the a card with the word battle.

All Might: Let's Get Into It Today's Lesson Will Pull No Punches.

Bakugou: Fight Training!

Midoriya: Real Combat?

All Might: But The One Keys Of Being A Hero Is... Looking Good.

All Might dramatically points the wall, then the wall show the hero costume.

All Might: These Were Design For You To Based On Your Registration Form, And Request You Send In Before School Start.

All Class 1A Cheer about their costume.

Touma: Look like you own 9000 yen John.

John: Your just lucky at all.

Touma: Yeah but I'd get rotten lucky something.

All Might: Get Yourself Suited Up And Then Meet Me At Training Ground Beta.

All: Yes Sir.

**10 Minutes Later **

All Might: They Clothes That Make The Pros Young Ladies And Gentlemen, But Behold The Proof. Take the Heart But You Are All Heroes in Training.

All of Class 1A come out with their Costumes and looking dramatic.

All Might: You Look So Cool, Now Shall We Get You Newbies.

Touma: Man Every here has cool costume than mine, well it can't help.

John: Touma Nice hoodie. b

But where costume?

Touma: This is mine costume.

John: Really? Okay then but nice hoodie.

Touma: And Your Mask looks...

John: Cool, I know it cool.

Touma: No it more like you beat up people with it, and you turn dark with it.

John: Wow I didn't know you bad taste for fashion.

Touma: Hey I'm tell what in mind, by the way where Midoriya.

John: I think that him over there.

John points at a green rabbit person.

Touma: Yep that Midoriya trying to look like All Might.

All Might: Now That Your Ready It Time For Combat Training

IIda: Sir, This the fake city from our entrance exam, does that mean we'll conduct Urban battles again?

All Might: Not Quite I'll Move You 2 Step Ahead. Most Of The Villain Fight You See On The News Are Outside, However Most Villains You'll face Will Be Indoors. Think About Backroom Deals, Homeroom Invasion, Secret Underground Layers Truly Intelligent Stay Hidden In The Shadow, But This Training Exercise Should Be Split Between Good Guy And Bad Guys And Fight 2 On 2 Indoor Battles.

???: Isn't this a little advance?

All Might: The Best Training Is What You Get On The Battle Field, But Remember You Can't Be Fight Robot All The Time, You're Deal Actual People Now.

???: Sir will you be decide who wins?

Bakugou: How much can we be hurting the other team?

Uraraka: Do we need to worried about the loser get expelled like early.

IIda: Will you splitting us up based on chance or comparable skills

???: Is my Cape pretty sheik?

All Might Be overwhelmed and stressed out by the students Question.

All Might: Ugh I Wasn't Finished Talking!

All Might Read a script to explained the situation then All Might Choose lot for team.

**{ All The team will stay the same like in the anime}**

Team K- Shinra and Tamaki

Team L- Touma and Misaka

Team M - Accelerator and Diana

Team N - Arthur and Worst

Team O - Seraphina and John

Team P - Mob and Akko

Team Q - Ritsu and Amanda

Team R - Danny and Sam

All Might: I'd Declare The Fight Shall Be Those Guys, Team A Will Be The Hero And Team Team D Will The Villains, I Suggest You Go Monitoring Room To Watch.

All: Yes Sir!

Accelerator: _[Finally a Fight that damn Hero, soon will regret of every defeat me and I will reclaimed my throne that you stolen, But what worse I have team up with Cavenbitch, oh well she'll do nothing all the work, watch out hero because you going to die by god]._

**{The with Deku And Bakugou goes like the anime move on the Touma}**

Touma: Wow Midoriya seem is able to fight Bakugou with using his quirk, so awesome!

All Might: Alright the Fight Is Team L as Hero Vs...

Accelerator: [_ Come All Might Choose me, So I can reclaim my birth right.]_

All Might: ...Team K As The Villain.

Both Touma and Shinra are both shock about this news.

Accelerator: [ _Damn it Fate have to screw me up this time.]_Accelerator calm down about the news

Accelerator_: [Oh well I guess, I'll watch that damn fight, so I can find a way to fight that damn hero by studyiny his fight style]._

Shinra: So It seem You and I are Fight Touma.

Touma: I Guess You and I have to fight each some point right. Hey Shinra let give every we got and no hold back.

Shinra nod at Touma

Shinra: Rightb But I'll win you know.

Touma: Will see about.

Both Touma and Shinra shake hand for a fight, the Touma turn to Misaka.

Touma: So Biri Biri ready to fight as Heroes.

Misaka: Of course I'm ready. But my name is not Biri Biri and stop calling that.

Misaka get angry at the name that Touma called.

Touma: Ok then let go Zapper.

Misaka: Don't Call me Zapper too idiot.

All of Class 1A saw Misaka arguing with Touma

All: [ _It__ almost like their fight as a married couple_.]

John: Wow those 2 are really have connection in some way.

Seraphina: Yeah Misaka is really Tsundere to some boys and I'd think she like him in some way.

John: True.


	36. Dragon Vs Demon And Angel Vs Knight

Touma and Misaka arrive at the building to defuse the fake bomb

Touma: Alright We here, Now let discuss a plan.

Misaka: Right I'll just shock shinra my electricity, since he bounce wall to wall with his quirk.

Touma: Right then I'll just run upstair and get bomb.

Misaka: And if that fail, you fight Shinra and I'll take care Tamaki. But Is it okay to tell that me about Shinra Quirk?

Touma: I mean it does advantage to know Quirk from friend and use it to beat them in a fight. But Shinra knews my Quirk too, and I'm sure that he told Tamaki about so we're basically even.

Misaka: Okay then but my Electricity shock you too you knew.

Touma: Don't worry Zapper, my suit is Electricity Proof it withstand 7 million volt, plus it also fire proof too it can withstand 900 degree.

Misaka: Okay let get started now.

Touma and Misaka enter the building to the bomb.

**Meanwhile Shinra and Tamaki.**

Shinra: Okay if they enter the building I'll Fight Touma and you stand guard got it.

Tamaki: Sure annd if Misaka come I'll handle her.

Shinra: Alright then I'll go search if they're here.

Back To Touma

Touma: The coast is clear Biri Biri let move.

Touma and Misaka Move quietly and trying get to Bomb.

Touma: Alright then Shinra and Tamaki are not...

???: Found You!

Touma and Misaka look to see it Shinra smiling creepily.

Misaka: What with the Creepy smile?

**Meanwhile at the monitor room.**

???: That dude smile creepy?

???: Yeah it scaring me.

John: [ Shinra smile I'd remember how we meet.]

**Flashback**

John: Okay i'll just smash every bot and get free meal.

???: Dude look at the guy creepy look!

???: I heard he kill his own mother and brother.

???: The devil he is, he doesn't deserve to be UA.

???: The Devil a hero yeah right.

John: [ name called it remind me...]

???: Monster!

John came back from his daydream and John look at Shinra getting name called and get anger and stood.

John: Hey leave alone you bastard.

Shinra: Huh?

???: Don't know what he did to his mom and brother.

John: I don't care just let him be and get lost loser.

???: Why you!

John: Hey don't listen to those loser.

Shinra: Don't worry about it I'm kinda used it often.

John: Well don't worry, by the way my name is John, and you?

Shinra: Shinra Kusakabe.

John: Hey how about You and I and guy I'd met hangout after the exam.

Shinra: Sure Why not.

**Flashback End**

John: [ After that Shinra and I Became friends and he explained why he smiles, and I can related to him. People can crude to people who don't do it.]

**Back To Touma**

Misaka: Man The smiles is so devilish.

Touma: No He just nervous.

Misaka: Wait he Nervous?

Touma: More on that later. Alright Shinra let fight!

Shinra: Right!

Touma dash toward to Shinra and tries to punch at Shinra, but at an instant Shinra activate his Quirk and dodges upward and floating, So Shinra dive down with a Fire kick to Touma, but he catch the foot and suprised Shinra.

Shinra: What?! But how!? And Quirk isn't activated?!

Touma: Forget to tell once I hold a person with my right hand, their Quirk stop working until I'll let go.

Shinra: Just like Mr Aizawa!

Touma slam Shinra to wall and then to the floor and throw him to next wall like a ragdoll.

Shinra: Oooff! [Damn he throw just like I'm a Ragdoll. Touma is really strong, but more to win just raw strength, beside I'm faster that him.]

Shinra get up and used his quirk to dash toward to Touma, but Touma quickly dodge and uppercut Shinra in the stomach upward letting Shirna Airborne.

Touma: Misaka Now Shock Him!

Misaka: Right!

Misaka use her Quirk to Shock Shinra Airborne.

Shinra: Aaaahhh!

Shinra get electrocuted by Misaka and then landed on the ground become unconscious.

Misaka: Well he out of Commission, tied him up now.

Touma: Right.

Touma tied up an unconscious Shinra with the captured tape.

**At the Monitor Room**

???: Man Touma defeated Shinra just 3 minute, with crazy Strength and Speed.

???: Yeah and Shinra tries to used his speed to beat Touma but Touma Outspeed him.

???: Yeah while Shinra have a creepy Smile but he has an awesome Quirk.

???: True his Quirk is truly amazing.

John: [Well it seems Shinra talk of the town now and mostly talk about his fight rather then his smile.]

**Back at Touma**

Touma and Misaka arrive at the top floor where the Bomb at.

Touma: Their the Bomb! But where Tamaki?

Tamaki: I'm right here heroes. Now it time to fight and...

"The Heroes wins"

Tamaki: Wait What?!

Tamaki at the bomb and suprised to see Touma touch.

Tamaki: Bu But how?!

Touma: Well it because I'm Fast.

Misaka: The Hell I Didn't Even See Him Move At All!?!

**Monitor Room**

The 3 student arrive at the Monitor Room expect Shinra since he unconscious and goes to Nurse room.

???: Dude Touma, Your awesome you capture the bomb without fight Tamaki with crazy speed.

???: Yeah you were Blur.

Touma: Thank umm.

???: Oh yeah the name Eijiro Kirishima.

???: And I'm Mina Ashido and you are super fast and strong.

Touma: It's great to meet you two.

After Touma meet his classmate They all go watch the Next fight and it Accelerator and Diana vs Arthur and Worst.

All Might: Alright Student Watch Carefully, And See If Arthur And Worst Retrieving The Bomb.

**At the Fight with Accelerator**

Arthur: Alright let me defeat the Villain for you princess.

Worst: Are you get laid with me, sorry buddy the only one who get laid with me is my Darling Touma.

Arthur: Like I say I'll defeat the Mad King of this castle, and rescue the kidnapped princess.

Worst: You're idiot are you Knight Prince.

Arthur: It Knight King, Princess.

Worst: Whatever

Arthur and Worst argue each other and suddenly they heard some footstep come at then.

Arthur: Who goes their?

Accelerator: Isn't it plainly obvious.

Arthur: It you the Mad King of this castle.

Accelerator: Wrong It's God.

Arthur: So Mad King surrender the Princess, or face death by The Knight King.

Accelerator: Princess? Who the this Princess? Oh You're talk about Cavenbitch.

Arthur: That it Your dead Mad King, Violet Flash.

Arthur dash with his Plasma Sword at Accelerator.

Accelerator: Dumbass.

Accelerator hold his hand out and redirect Arthur sword off his hand and break his hands.

Arthur: Aaaaahhh! My Hand what tricky is this?!

Accelerator: It Vector Manipulation Dumbass, I can redirect anything you throw at me. And Beside Knight King, What is a King mean to a God it means that you are nothing bug to me stomp. I'm The Ultimate Lifeform the one who is God to all those who fear me, now goodnight.

Accelerator kick Arthur to a wall using his quirk, redeeming him unconscious.

Acceleator: Now it your turn Clone.

Accelerator turn to Worst who smirking at him

Worst: Okay But First I have to say two words, before we fight.

Accelerator: Fine Say you Last word before I win.

Worst: I Surrender!

All Might: The Villains Win by default.

Accelerator look at Worst about the outcome.

Accelerator: Hmmm, Smart move clone.

Worst: Well their no way in hell I'd can win against you, sooo you win.

Accelerator walk out of the building being disappointed.

Accelerator: What a Waste of my Time. I should have fought damn Hero, but I did get see that hero improve after our fight one year ago. Once I'll achieved Level 11, that damn hero will soon realized the true power I possessed.

Diana who overhear on what Accelerator says.

Diana: Damn Hero? Level 11?

**Monitor Room**

Kirishima: Woah Accelerator is crazy strong and defeat Arthur like he nothing.

Sato: Yeah Not only he a recommended student, but he his Quirk is at level 10.9.

Sero: Yeah and Worst just surrender to him.

Mina: I mean it make sense since he is super strong, and their nothing she can do against him.

All Student look at the door to see Accelerator and Diana, then Tenya Iida go congrat them.

Iida: Accelerator you did great, but you have injured a student. Although you are strongest student here In UA, and I'm glad you enter to become hero.

Accelerator: Why don't you just shut up about it four eyes. And I'm the strongest student in UA.

All: Huh

All Class 1A are confused at Accelerator comment.

Accelerator: I'm strongest student in all school in world foureyes.

Accelerator walk off to a nearest conner.

Diana: Still haven't changed.

Touma glared at Accelerator and Accelerator did the same as well, Diana notice at the two.

Diana: Those two must've history together?


	37. Mob Vs Queen

All Might: All Right It Time For The Next Fight It Is...

All Might pick to ball from his hand and it P and O.

Seraphina: It's seem it are turn John, and were are fighting...

John: Mob.

Seraphina: Yes you're Friend.

John look at Mob who is little sad.

The 4 team to the building for their role. Akko who excited that she can show her power and turn to Mob.

Akko: Hey Mob like we are fighting. Huh? What wrong?

Mob: Oh it just, i'm not a big fan of fighting.

Akko: Oh so you're pacifist?

Mob: Yes.

**_10%_**

Akko: It okay, all we need to is to strategize!

Mob: I'm not really good at strategize. And I'm not very smart either.

Akko expression quicly shift when Mob say those word, and look at Mob and speak a thin upset voice.

Akko: Who told you Mob?

Mob: Alot of people and my grade are bad.

**_15%_**

Akko: Mob it okay, I don't get terrible grades like 30's and 40's, but it okay if we try are hards we might pass.

Mob look at Akko who smile's at him, and he blushes at her warm smiles.

**_50%_**

Mob and Akko enter to capture the villains.

Mob: Wait Akko, it quite?

Akko: You're right it quite, too quite?

Time Stop

Seraphina: Sorry Mob. But it game over for you.

Seraphina punch Mob at the back and kick Akko next to wall.

Time Stop end

Mob and Akko: Uuuuggghh

**_60%_**

Akko: What heck? What happen? And Where she come from?

Akko is confused on the situation, and point at Seraphina who appear out of nowhere.

Seraphina: It simple, My Quirk is Time Manipulation.

Akko: WOW YOU CAN TIME TRAVEL?!

Akko is surprised on Seraphina Quirk.

Seraphina: Uumm? No I'd can't Time Travel, I can only Stop Time.

Akko: That so cool! what else you can do?

Seraphina: I can also Reverse Time for 5 Minutes.

Akko: Really?!

Seraphina: Yes, But this is a fight so it no time to talk.

Akko who smirk at Seraphina which confuse her.

Akko: Bad New for you Seraphina. Because I've Super Amazing Quirk to stop you.

Seraphina: Oh really show me then.

Akko: Alright then it time to... Transform!

Akko begin to Transform brightly she begin to change. First arm and legs become to turn into cat like, and her back grows a tail.

Akko: Witness my Quirk Seraphina, because I'd become a Cheetah!

Seraphina: [ She transformed into a cheetah mostly]

Akko: It called Metamorphosis, it allows me to transformed to any animal I want, so long as I know the animal itself but I can only change, some part of my body like arm and legs.

Seraphina: Do you really think that, turning into cheetah will be my Time Stop?

Akko: Yes! Because I'd believe Myself and Mob!

Mob hear what Akko that she believe in him.

**_89%_**

Seraphina: Alright then but even with speed of a cheetah, still can beat my quirk. Beside you have greater power than or faster as speed of light.

Akko: tsk tsk. I guess to change again.

Akko transform once more this time she grow bunny ears.

Akko: What's up doc.

Seraphina: So you grow rabbit, for what to hear better?

Akko: No, While maybe but no. I'd add my rabbit speed, with my cheetah speed make me faster than ever. Plus my heart is move faster than ever too.

Seraphina: Still it won't beat me.

Akko: Will see about that! Akko Attack Mode Active!

Akko dash toward her, then Akko pop up her claw to attack her but misses.

Akko: What? I misses?

Seraphina: I almost forgot I'd can also slow down time too.

Akko: Oh Crab apples. But still if I believe I can win.

Seraphina: Come on show what you're capable of.

Akko dash to Seraphina, and swipe right and left with her claws but to no avail. But Seraphina roundhouse kick Akko at a wall.

Akko: Oooff

Seraphina: Now you see what I'm capable, now it time to surrender now.

Seraphina turn to Mob is watching at them fight.

Seraphina: Mob what's wrong?

Mob: I don't want fight you.

Seraphina: Why? Won't you at least try too.

Mob: I don't want hurt anyone with my powers, and my master told me to never hurt anyone with my powers.

Seraphina: Look Mob, I know using powers will sometimes hurt people but situation like this you have to use them if you want to protect them.

Mob: But I can't. My master to never hurt girl, because people who hurt girl are jerks.

Seraphina look at Mob who is true gentleman, that he will never hurt a girl.

Seraphina: Mob, I truly appreciate your kindness and your master is did, thought you thing about life did he.

Mob: Yes he thought me all about it.

Seraphina: Mob, I give you permission to fight me.

Mob: Are you sure?

Seraphina: Yes and don't worry I'll be fine.

Mob: Okay then, get ready.

Seraphina: [ _Mob is a true caring person, not only to girl but to other and he threat them with respect. His master is a nice person to tell Mob to respect other, I never thought a person like Mob exist in world full with Quirk, who never brag about it. I guess end this quickly without hurting him._]

Mob dash toward Seraphina which suprised her but react to it and dodge to the left.

Seraphina: [ _What The Hell? Mob is faster then Akko! This going to be rough._]

**Monitor Room**

Mina: Shigeo is almost as Touma!?

Kirishima: Shigeo is awesome and fast.

Ritsu: Brother.

Touma: You're worry about your brother are you Ritsu.

Ritsu: Yeah, It i'd want him to be okay.

Touma: Yeah, beside I'm his friend and i'm him to be okay too.

Ritsu is shock that Touma want Mob to be okay in a fight.

Ritsu: Thank for be my brother friend Touma.

Touma: Hey that what i'd do.

**Back to the Fight**

Seraphina and Mob continues their fight but Mob have the slight edge in the fight which Seraphina is struggling.

Seraphina: [ _Damn Mob is much Powerful, at this rate I'd might lose. I better rewind my bruise before thing get hairy._ ]

Seraphina Rewind time to herself to heal.

Akko: Mob You're incredible and cool!

Mob look at Akko and blush at the complement.

**_95%_**

Seraphina: Alright then round 2 Mob, let go!

Mob dash to her with more speed which suprised her.

Seraphina: [ _He much faster, then before but how? _]

Mob strike her with a hard punch at at a wall.

Seraphina: Oooff. Damn his punch are stronger then before too?

Seraphina decide to call John for help.

Seraphina: John come in I'd need some help. _BBZZZTT_

_John: What wrong Sera? BZzzt_

Seraphina: Mob is crazy strong and I don't think I can win! Bzztzt

_John: Alright I be there. Bzztz_

Seraphina: Now then I'll just distracted Mob until he John... Uuggh

Suddenly Seraphina is unable to move, she look at Mob who has a Eainbow Aura surround him.

Seraphina: I can't move a muscle.

Mob: Try not to struggle Seraphina, Don't what to hurt you.

Seraphina: I hate to admit it Mob but you totally outmatch me in Speed, Strength, and Technique.

John: Yeah for now.

John strike a hard punch at Mob back.

John: Sorry Mob but your going down.

Mob: John.

John: Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll hold back. And also don't hold back either at me.

Mob sprint to John and punch him with forced.

John: Uuuggh. Damn no wonder you have trouble with him Sera.

Seraphina: We should work together to beat him and watch with his speed.

John: Right. And don't worry I copy your power, so we might have a chance.

Both Sera and John freeze time around the building and charge at Mob. But Mob manage to break free and move them with their telekinesis.

John and Sera: uuugghh.

Akko: [ _If Mob is able handle those, then maybe I can get the bomb while they're distracted._ ] Keep going Mob I believe in you!

Mob hearing the word of Akko make him happy and trust her.

**_100% Happiness_**

Seraphina: Let go John and...

Mob grab Sera and John to the ground and hold them their.

John: Holy Crap he stronger ever.

Sera: Yeah, Where did Mob get such Strength and Speed? John can you copy his Quirk?

John: I Wish but I can't. For me the copy a Quirk I need to understand someone's Quirk first. I know he's using telekinesis but there's more to it.

Sera: Shit.

John dash to Mob and punch at his face but dodge the Mob and John clash fist which push them back.

John: Damn Mob you're really strong I never thought you be this strong.

Mob: Thank You and so are you.

Mob does his stand and which he is prepare to Attack but then.

All Might: The Hero Team Wins!

The 3 where confused about this and why.

Sera: The Hero Team Win?

John: But How?

Mob: Where is Akko?

Sera: Akko? Wait a minute, don't tell me she!

Sera freeze time and goes to the room, where the bomb at and saw Akko who's hold the bomb.

Sera: she did. While we were fighting Mob the whole time and we complete forgot about her!

Seraphina Unfreeze Time and walk to Akko

Akko: You see Seraphina I'd beat you and outsmarted you.

Seraphina smiled at her good idea

Sera: I got to admit it is a smart plan.

All 4 goes back to the monitor and see Touma congrat on job well don.

Touma: Hey guys that was a job well done, your fight was really amazing.

John: Thank but Akko managed to outsmart us.

Akko: I'm a genius!

Touma: And Mob you did great back their.

Mob: Thanks.

Accelerator who look at them.

Accelerator: [ _That emotionless Bowl cut could did impressed me little, But still weak against me._ ]


	38. Tension

Meanwhile the Next Fight is Team Q Vs Team R the fight as pretty short thank to Danny Quirk who manage to win in 5 seconds.

{ The Whole Battle Trail stay the same like in the anime. }

All Might: That A Wrapped. Super Work, You Really Step Up In The Plate And We Didn't Have Any Major Injuries, Expect For Midoriya, Shinra, And Arthur. You Should Be Proud, Excellent First Day Of Training.

Tsuyu: It nice hear some encouraging words after a last class, Mister Aizawa was kind off a buzzkill.

Which everyone in class 1A agrees.

All Might: I'm Happy To Bring Such Straggling Positivity To My Student's. That All For Now Folks, Now I Go Check On Young Midoriya Progress.

Touma: Hey All Might can I go to I got a some back pain. (wink)

All Might: Sure Young Touma, Let Go!

Touma and All Might Dashed the Exit Super Fast, which suprised Everyone.

Kaminari: Okay Guy the is a hero!

Ojiro: Aw I never be able to run that fast.

Mineta: Super Awesome!

Akko: Touma is so fast, he able to keep up with All Might.

Amanda: Sure he fast, but not as fast as me.

Both All Might and Touma Finally may it to the exit but...

Touma: Okay All Might let go and see...

Touma See All Might turn in his skinny form.

Touma: All Might are you okay?

all might: I'm fine, let go and see Midoriya and...

Touma: Wait we should just wait until you're recharge I think?

all might: It fine young Touma every teacher know about this form.

Touma: Wait every teacher know's about your Quirk?

all might: No. Just this form, but their are select few who knews about my Quirk. Their the nurse, the principal, my close friend, young midoriya, and you.

Touma is relieved about this news that All Might told.

Touma: Oh that good! I was worry about it.

all might: Don't worry young touma, beside their people i can trust on secrets. Now let go see Midoriya in nurse room.

Touma: Right.

Both Touma and All Might goes to nurse room to Midoriya and the others condition.

**Time Skip to 3:00 PM**

Kirishima: Hey It Midoriya, Welcome back Super. Man I don't what you are saying during that match, but you were all fire up.

Sero: I can't believe you held you're own with bakugo he super strong.

**Camera focus on Touma.**

Touma: It seem Midoriya is shock to see that frontline of class.

John: Yep that fight with Bakugou is really crazy. He able fight Bakugou with using his Quirk until end.

Touma: Yeah that pretty impressive.

Touma turn to see Accelerator who is approaching him.

Accelerator: Hey Damn Hero meet me after class at the park.

Touma: Um Okay?

Accelerator turn around and head out of the door and left.

John: Hey Touma how come Accelerator wants to talk to?

Touma: I Don't know, maybe I he want someone to beat up I think.

Touma see that Midoriya head out the door so he just chase after him.

Touma: Hey John I'll be back okay.

John: Um? Sure where you going?

Touma: To the bathroom.

John: Okay then, I'll catch you later.

John: Hey Sera why does Accelerator want to talk to Touma?

Sera: I don't know why?

Diana: [ _I wonder why Accelerator wants to talk to Kamijou?_ ]

Touma dash to outside and Midoriya and see he talk to Bakugou, Touma hide in the corner to hear what they saying.

Touma: [ _Bakugou, what is midoriya doing?_ ]

Midoriya: I have to tell you something, maybe then you'll understand what's going on.

Touma: [ Wait Midoriya don't tell your tell Bakugou your Quirk? ]

Midoriya: I wasn't hiding my Quirk from you, It was given from me from someone else recently. but I can't tell you who I got it from so don't ask, It sound crazy it's like something from a comic book only it's real the thing. Is I really don't have control over this power yet, I haven't figure out the make my own but I'm trying, that's why I didn't want to use against you in exercise. But in the end it's the only way a chance of winning, I still got a lot to learn I know. That's why I'm here you see I'll work until I full control on this borrow quirk, and I'll finally beat you on my own power.

Touma: [ _Midoriya what the hell why would you explain bakugou your quirk! Wait a minute bakugou face he's getting pissed, does that mean you didn't believe him?_ ]

Bakugou: How dumb do you think I am borrowed power. Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot, you're making fool out of me, in that damn training exercise. So you come here to rub it in I'm lost and making matters, worst it was to you I came from first in the exam, but that's not enough. When I was watching that Ice guy, I realized that couldn't beat him in head to head fight. Crap I even agreed with that girl say my attack was so stupid, And what worst their are stronger people that I can't win in fight no matter how hard I training like the White Hair bastard, That Time Bitch, Emotionless Bowlcut, Ordinary Gel Guy, Ghost Boy, and that Kamijou Guy their no way I can beat them. DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, ENJOY THAT WIN DEKU YOU'LL WON'T GET ANOTHER, I'M JUST GETTING STARTED GOT THAT, I'M GOING TO END UP IN THE NUMBER ONE HERO NO MATTER WHAT.

Touma: [ It seems Bakugou is fire up then ever. ]

All Might: There You Are, Baku Gou. I Found You

Suddenly All Might Storm out of the door.

All Might: Just To Let You Know Pride Is Important Attribute To Have. But While You Certainly Have Ability To Become A Hero, Their Still Plenty To Learn.

Bakugou: Let go of me all might right now. Save your speeches I'll be more famous than you, and I'll do it without your help.

All Might: Um Right.

Touma: [ _Look like the two of them become rivals, UA is get more interesting._ ]

**Time Skip 3:30 PM**

Touma arrive at the park that Accelerator tell him to meet, then Accelerator walk out of the bush and walk up to him.

Touma: Well here I am. So what you do want to talk about?

Accelerator: I just here to talk about you're improvement since last time we fought.

Touma: Oh I Got alot stronger than before.

Accelerator: I know that but tell me, how you get so strong one year from now?

Touma: Just normal training exercise.

Accelerator: Normal training exercises, that a lame excuse I'd ever heard.

Touma: Accelerator tell me why you're here in UA High.

Accelerator: Is it good change for I to get stronger.

Touma: What do you mean by that.

Accelerator: It's simple, I'm just using those punching bags to get stronger so I can reach level 11.

Touma: Punching bag? You mean our classmates! Accelerator our classmates I'm not punching bags for you to torture they're our friends.

Accelerator: They're your friend's not mine, you damn hero. Beside I will reach level 11 one day and until then you'll be my first victim to kill.

Touma blood run cold when Accelerator threated him.

Accelerator: I'll take back my birthrights from which you stole from, and I will reclaim my title as the true Ultimate Lifeform.

Touma: Accelerator I won't let you used our classmate as your personal punching bag!

Accelerator: Tell me damn hero, why you join UA High?

Touma: To become a hero.

Accelerator: That just everyone excuse to join UA High. Don't give to damn excuse you hear me! Beside every student have reason to become a hero for the fortune and fame or just for a hobby. So tell real reason you want to be a hero?

Touma: I just want to be hero because, it in my nature to help people no matter the situation so I decide to join UA, to not only to become hero but to get stronger too.

Accelarator: Hmph.

Accelerator give a smug laugh at Touma.

Touma: What so funny?

Accelerator: Do you remember why I join UA, I'd join UA so I can get Stronger. But That Exactly What You'll Doing Too I Get!

Touma: What Did You'll Say!

Touma get mad at Accelerator comment.

Touma: The true reason why I joined UA, so I can get stronger become a hero. The only reason you joined UA is so you could get stronger.

Accelerator: you sure gain get worked up for someone who's weak.

Touma: What!

Accelerator: Here what I'm going to say to you. I'll get stronger my own way and you'll get stronger your own way.

Touma calm down when Accelerator say his comment to him

Touma: Okay fine, I'll do. I'll get stronger my own way and you'll do own way.

Later Touma watch as Accelerator begin to walk off to the other direction.

Touma: [ _I guess I have Rival Too, Such Misfortun__e, but I'll will prove him wrong that their many way to stronger. _]


	39. Class Representative?

**April 5 Wednesday 2174 7:45 AM**

Touma arrive his way to UA but suddenly he was interrupt by some news media.

News Lady: Are you All Might Student?

Touma: Uummm, Yes.

News Lady: So tell us how he teach?

Touma: Well his teaching is unique as the symbol of hope and which I'm inspired by and...

Touma look at his watch a see he barely have time to talk.

Touma: Oh Shit I'm late gotta go.

Touma dash to his school with top speed.

News Lady: Hey Wait! Oh look twin girl are coming this way let ask them.

Scene to Misaka and Worst arguing to each other.

Misaka: Hurry up we're going to be late!

Worst: Oh please, ever since you moved back to Mom place you're still queasy about me being their.

Misaka: Well yeah I mean you're my clone and mom think you're her's older daughter since you brainwashed her.

Worst: What whatever. Oh look News Media.

News Lady: You Two Stop! Tell us about All Might!

Worst: He's Bulky.

New Lady: Okay, Tell us more.

Worst: He's Bulky.

News Lady get really pissed at Worst answer so she more to Misaka.

News Lady: Alright then you little sister tell us about All Might.

Misaka: He's a good teacher that all way's care about his student more than himself and... oh shit no time let go now!

Worst: Byeee.

News Lady get irritating about this so she see Accelerator walk to UA.

News Lady: You white hair boy tell us about All Migh...

Accelerator: Go Fuck yourself you old bitch.

Accelerator just keep walk and ignored them, News Lady get mad at Accelerator rude comment.

News Lady: Old Bitch, how dare you!

I'm still young, you albino bastard! Fine how about those twin brother, You two tell us about All Might!

New Lady ask Mob and Ritsu about All Might, which Mob is nervous to answer, which Ritsu jump in.

Mob: Aaaaahhahahhhahhahahha.

Ritsu: You have to excuse my brother, he pretty when he on tv so see ya.

Ritsu grab Mob hand and goes to class.

Newslady then ask Akko about All Might.

Newslady: You Girl tell us All Mighy as Teacher.

Akko: My Name is Akko and All Might as a Teacher is awesome. But you know what's also awesome, It's Shiny Chariot is a teacher here too.

All The News crews are confused when Akko say Shiny Chariot.

News Crew: Who?

Akko: Shiny Chariot the Pro Hero, who is stage performer who save people with special effect.

News Lady: Look girl we're not interested in some random Pro Hero that nobody cares or heard about, we here to talk about All Might.

Akko get offended when New Crews say Shiny Chariot is Nobody, Akko decide to walk off.

News Lady: Hey tell about All Might.

Akko: [ I'll show them that Shiny Chariot is great hero. ]

News Lady turn to see Shinra walk in sidewalk and ask him.

News Lady: You kid tell about All Might!

Shinra get nervous when people come close which he pull creepy smile, this scared the News Media.

News Media: Creepy!

Shinra: Sorry Gotta Go.

Shinra covered his mouth and dash off, The News lady get frustrated.

News Lady: What is wrong with these kids none of them will give me an answer. there's two couples are coming this way.

News Lady mistaken John and Seraphina as a couple.

News Lady: You two lovebirds tell us about All Might.

John and Sera: We're not lovebirds!

John and Seraphina yell at them.

News Lady: Ya sure, but tell us about All Might as Teach... Hey where the couples go?

Apparently both John and Seraphina use your power to stop time and went to class.

News Lady: Damn it let go ask that shaggy homeless man at the gate.

**Timeskip 8:15 AM**

All Of Students of Class 1A arrive to their respected class, Mr Aizawa talk about their class result yesterday. Later Mr Aizawa ask About Class representative, which almost everyone want to become representative.

Iida: Silence Everyone Please!

Iida tell everyone to listen to him.

Iida: Class Representative duty is to lead other. It not something that anyone can do, you must first have trust on every student in the classroom. Therefore the logical position is democratically, we well hold an election to choose our leader.

All: It pretty obvious you want us to vote for you.

Kaminari: Is this really best idea.

Tsuyu: We only known each other for a few days, how do we know we can trust.

Kirishima: Beside everyone will just vote for themself.

Iida: Most people will, but that means that who ever those receive multiple votes, who truly be the most suitable person for the job. It the best way right sir.

Aizawa: Do will you want, just decide before my nap over.

Iida: Thank sir.

Meanwhile everyone voted for class representative and the one with the most vote is Midoriya. Later everyone goes to Lunch Rush Eateryatery.

Touma: Midoriya congrats on being Class Rep.

Midoriya: Oh Thank Touma, but I don't think I'm qualified for Class Rep.

Iida: You be think fine.

Touma: He right you knew. Beside your courage and quick thinking under stress, will make you a worthy leader not to mention the strenght you demonstrated.

Iida: Agreed and beside I voted for you.

Midoriya: You voted for me?

**Scene change to Accelerator who eating alone in a table.**

Accelerator: That damn hero is very talkative today, pathetic.

???: What so pathetic Accelerator.

Accelerator turn to see Diana who is sitting in his table.

Accelerator: Oh it you Cavenbitch.

Diana: It Cavendish you albino prick!

Accelerator: Whatever princess.

Accelerator rolls his eye simple not caring about it.

Diana: By the way Accelerator, why didn't you tell people to voted for you?

Accelerator: I'll should same question to Princess.

Diana: I mean you're strong and intelligence, so why not.

Accelerator: tsk, Being class rep is idiot to recognize for hero agency. Besides why haven't you decide to come class rep?

Diana: I could become Class Rep but I'm so busy on thing you'll never understand.

Accelerator: Oh it's Magic?

Diana is shock to knew Accelerator her secret.

Diana: Wait How do you..?

Accelerator: Of course I'd know. I'm smarter than you, so it's a matter of time for me to know about magic. And If you want to how let just I want into the deep web and learn about.

Diana: Well impressed that you know about it.

Accelerator: Tell why are wasting your time on something is forgotten in time? Magic is faded from this world thanks to quirk's, you're already powerful with magnetism so why gain more power, than you'll have.

Diana: It not to gain more power, It to show thay magic is still a thing in this world.

Accelerator: You know that magic is obsolete, something that will be forgotten which nobody care for.

Diana: No magic will not be forgotten, I won't let that happen.

Accelerator: Then why you're here shouldn't you go to some magic school.

Diana: I could attend School for magic, first I'd must graduate UA and travel the world to learn more magic, then I can teach Quirkless boy and girl, to use magic to learn and teach future Generation to learn from them.

Accelerator: Seems like a waste of time if you asked me.

Diana: That my goal to make sure magic doesn't faded away. But tell Accelerator what is your goal?

Accelerator stared at her for a minute until Alarm ring.

_(Warning Level 3 Security Breach All Students Please Evacuate The Building In An Orderly Fashion.)_

All student stand up to exit the door but everyone pushing each other.

Accelerator: Hmm, This getting interesting.

Diana: Accelerator we should escape the build now.

Accelerator: Nope, I'm staying here to watch the show.

Diana: Suit yourself.

**Scene change to Touma get push by student.**

Touma: Such Misfortune, this sucks.

Iida: LISTEN UP EVERYTHING IS OKAY! It just the media outside so there's absolutely nothing to worry about! Everything's fine were UA student we need to remain calm and proved that were the best of the best!

All The panic student calm down by Iida leadership, and soon then everyone goes to their classroom. Meanwhile Midoriya give his job to Iida which he take. Later all class 1A student goes to the bus for rescue training, which arrive to the bus to the site.

Tsuyu: If we point out the obvious there's something I want must say, About you three.

Tsuyu point at Midoriya, Mob, And Touma.

Touma: What is Asui.

Tsuyu: I told you to call me Tsuyu.

Touma: Oh right sorry.

Tsuyu: You 3 power, it similar to All Might?

Midoriya get nervous at Tsuyu question.

Midoriya: What really you think so I haven't really, thought about that I guess it's kind of similar.

Kirishima: Wait hold on Tsuyu. You're forgetting All Might don't hurt himself than make a huge difference. But Kamijou and Kagayama are similar to All Might with crazy strength and speed.

Touma: True, I mean that my Quirk.

Kirishima: Still I bet is cool simple Emitted type of Quirk you can do alot of flashy stuff with it. My hardening is super strong and can destroy bad guy in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive.

Midoriya: Oh no way I think it's really awesome looking you're definitely a pro hero material with a quirk like that.

Kirishima: You really think so? It seems easier to become a popular hero if I have something flashy.

Aoyama: My nevel laser has a perfect combination of panache and strength.

Mina: But it way lame if you get stomach ache sweetie.

Kirishima: but if any of our classmate have Pro quirks it Todoroki and Bakugou. But their are quirks that beyond quirks which are Accelerator and Seraphina.

Tsuyu: Sure but Bakugou it's always angry, so you never be that popular.

Bakugou get mad at Tsuyu comment.

Bakugou: WHAT DID YOU I'LL KICK YOU'RE ASS!

Tsuyu: You see.

Accelerator: Will you shut up bomberman.

Bakugou: Bomberman! Will kill you Albino bastard!

Accelerator: Ha, you kill me? I'd like to see you failed at it bug.

Bakugou get more angier at Accelerator.

Bakugou: You go to hell!

Bakugou argue with Accelerator but he shield himself to block the noise. Then Class 1A to USJ and meet 13 and explain the class.

13: Listen carefully I'm sure you'll aware that have powerful quirk, it's called blackhole I can suck up anything and turn into dust.

Midoriya: Yes you used blackhole to save people from other disaster before.

13: True but my quirk can also be used to kill.

All student get shock on what 13 say.

13: Some of you have powers that can also be dangerous, you can discover what your courts are capable from All Might's and Aizawa training so be carefully on what you're capable, that all I need to say

All: Yeah

The suddenly a portal open and then villain come out which everyone are scared.


	40. Encounter With The Unknown

**April 5 Wednesday 2174 2:50 PM**

Touma: What going?

Kirishima: I thought we are rescuing people?

Aizawa: Stay Back! This real those are villains.

All the students are shock to see villains.

Accelerator: Hmm this going be fun.

Touma: Fun? Accelerator you think this fun?

Accelerator: Because their going be my personal punching bag.

Momo: 13 why the alarm are going off?

13: Good question I'm not really sure?

Todoroki: Is entire campus underattack? Or is this their only target, either way if the alarm sensors are not being triggered, either way one of these villains must have a quirk that's masking their presence here. They're carefully isolated facility and gain entrance points, while class were session whatever the plan is they must have a goal.

Aizawa: 13 get them out of here and alert the main campus, actually if they have a quirk that jamming our sensors, it most likely our Communications are down too, Kaminari try to contact the school.

Midoriya: What are you going to do? You can't fight them all on your own, there's too many of them even if you can nullified their quirks, your fighting style doesn't suited for this, your power only works best on stealth in one-on-one fights it not going help on a group.

Aizawa: You be a pro if you only have one trick.

Aizawa jump to fight the villain and actived his quirk and used his scarf to grab villain knock them unconscious.

Villain: Cancellation, I bet you can't erase a Quirk of a Mutanted type like me can you.

The villain jump on top of Aizawa but Aizawa punch he and throw a scarf to catch him and dodge another villain who sneak punch him but kick him and throw the villain to others.

Touma: Woah he good.

Midoriya: Yeah he seem to be able hold them off.

Iida: It no time to be analyzing we have to go.

Touma: Right.

All student expect accelerator run toward the exit, but stop by black mist.

Kurogiri: It's a pleasure to meet you we are the league of villains. I know it's impolite but we decided to invite ourselves in this Haven of Justice, to say hello and besides isn't this a Fitting Place for all might to take his last breath. I believe you supposed to be here today by see no sign of him...

The black mist begin to attack but Bakugou and Kirishima attack him but to no avail.

Kurogiri: It seems it's time for me to scatter you students to you're death!

The mist wrapped around the student's in a sphere after that a few student are gone.

Touma: What have you done with you villain.

Shoji: It okay the other are scatter to the other facility.

Touma: Good I'm glad their okay. Now then Mr Aizawa need some help.

Accelerator: Oh so you're going the hero this time.

Touma: It not about be a hero, it about help some who in trouble.

Accelerator: He seem he doing fine.

Touma: I know but how long can he keep this up

**3:05 PM**

Touma and Accelerator see Mr Aizawa fighting the villains. But then Big Bird Brain pin him down and breaking his arm.

Touma: Mr Aizawa, Accelerator go help our teacher please.

Accelerator look at Touma with emotionless stared.

Accelerator: Why should I?

Touma: Because your strongest student here, and you can definely beat that villain.

Accelerator: Hm, No.

Touma: No why? He our teacher don't you care?

Accelerator: Of course not, beside he's replaceable. If he dies then so be it, he dies as fool who tries to win.

Touma: But.

Acceletor: Telk me hero are you going him and die or stay here and watch him die.

Touma look at Mr Aizawa and think if he can help him but he decide to help to him.

Touma: If your not going him then I will!

Touma dash to rescue and punch bird straight to the face which push him back, Touma turn to Aizawa

Touma: Mr Aizawa are you okay?

Aizawa: Touma why are you here? I'll told you stay with put.

Touma: I knew but I can't allow you die right here. Beside no is dying to today.

???: No dying will we rearrange that, nomu attack that boy.

Nomu rush to Touma, but Touma react quickly to dodge then he punch Nomu to the stomach.

Nomu: Aaaahhh!

???: You think punch him will do damage to Nomu, He has shock absorption.

Touma: Shock absorption? So can absorb mighty blow, But can my quirk negate the effects let's see.

Touma continue to punch to Nomu but suddenly Nomu scream at the pain.

???: What? how is this possible Nomu has shock absorption does that mean this kid stronger than All Might?

Touma: No I'm not stronger thenAll Might, at least not yet. This Nomu those have Shock Absorption it just I negate it. My quirk is called Imagine Breaker, It allow me to negate all quirk's its similar to Erasurehead quirk.

???: So Quirk allow you to negate Nomu Quirk, which mean you can hurt Nomu with you Quirk.

Touma: [ _It seem my quirk is working against this creature quirk of shock aborption, but can i really stall until All Might arrive. I don't have beat him just stall for time. _]

Nomu punch Touma at his side and launch him to a wall.

Touma: Uuuggh. Damn that one hellva punch and it hurts too.

???: Whay wrong kid can't take a punch.

Touma: No I can take a punch.

???: Nomu break that kid arm for me.

Nomu get behind of Touma which Touma didn't notice but Nomu grab Touma right arm.

Touma: So fast I didn't react to it. Hey get you damn hand off of me!

???: Nomu crush his arm and shattered it to dust.

Touma: No wait... Aahahahah

Nomu crashes Touma arm which Touma scream loud enough to be heard.

Touma: Aaaahha please stop it really hurt!

Nomu tossed him to a wall, and Touma scream in pain with his right arm break.

Touma: Aaahh, My arm it hurt so much. It it's doesn't hurt anymore?

Touma check his arm and see that his arm is back to normal.

Touma: My arm fixed all the bone are repaired? But how not even recovery girl can't heal me with her quirk, but somehow my arm is fixed?

Touma get up and stand up to face Nomu again, but all of sudden a rainbow aura rush toward to Nomu and attack him. Touma see that it was Mob.

Touma: Kagayama?

Mob: Touma are you alright? I heard you scream.

Touma: Yeah but are okay?

Mob: No I'm angry.

**3:00 PM**

When black mist teleport few class 1A to different zone in the facility, we see Mob get teleport in Mountain zone, where he with Momo, Kamirinari, and Jiro are defending each other from the villains.

Kaminari: Hey Mob use your quirk to beat them up.

Mob: I'm sorry but It can't.

Jiro: Why not? You able stalement both John and Seraphina.

Mob: I can't don't want to fight with violents.

Jiro: Are you kidding me we are fighting villains and you be a pacifist.

Momo: It okay Jiro, if Kagayama don't want to fight then it job fight for him.

**_45%_**

Mob: Well I don't want fight but maybe I can defend us.

Mob summon a sphere to protect them from them.

Villain: A bubble?

Villain2: Do you think a it can protect you from us kid.

Villain punch at the shield but to no effect.

Momo: Kageyama? I didn't know you can make a shield?

**_75%_**

Mob: Well it one of thing I'd can do.

Jiro: It great the you can protect us. But what if the villains have a strong quirk to destroy your shield?

Mob: Don't worry I can about withstand a bullet train.

Kaminari: Good because I thought we be doomed.

Momo: Yes but even if we are protected, we still endanger.

Jiro: That you mean?

Momo: Just think how long can Kageyama keep his shield up, beside if Kageyama get out the villain will kill us.

Kaminari: Hey Mob can you attack when you're protect us with your shield?

Mob: Sorry I can't, if I attack the sheild will be less durable.

Momo: Kaminari go outside and use your quirk.

Kaminari: Are you sure?

Mob: It okay Kaminari, my shield can handle you electricity.

Mob open a hand size hole for Kaminari go through, the villain begin to attack him. But Kaminari use his quirk and electrified everyone except Mob.

Mob: Good job Kaminari, Kaminari?

Kaminari: hahahaha.

Kaminari begin to act weird and making noise.

Mob: Um Kaminari are you okay.

Jiro: Can you put your shield away.

Mob Shield begin to power down.

Momo: Kageyama you are truly amazing and your shield is so strong.

**_80%_**

Mob: Um Thank you.

Mob blush at nice complement.

Mob: Hey do you think I can be good hero?

Momo: Of course you can be good hero Kageyama, why you ask?

Mob: It just i hate fighting people and they hurt by me, because of my power. Sometime I'd wish I never have quirk.

Momo: Kageyama you are a very gifted person, and you have the most potential out of all us.

Mob: No I just ordinary person who do ordinary thing, I'm not special at all.

???: Well if your not special kid? Then maybe I'm special.

Mob is shock to villain still standing to add more shock he see Kaminari be a hostage.

Villain3: Get your hand up, and no quirk gotta it. If you do I will kill you friend.

Mob: Y-You let him go now!

Villain3: So tell ordinary kid what are going to do?

The Villain begin to threated with his quirk and Mob get upset and begin to cry.

Mob: Stop It!

Villain3: Starting to cry are you baby.

Mob: Leave him alone

**_85% MURDEROUS INTENT_**

Mob get anger at the villain, so he get behind him and save Kaminari, but to chok the villains.

Villain3: When do you Ugk

Mob: You push too far, now you will pay price with you're life.

Villain3: Ok I give up please, let me go Ugk

Mob: Oh no I'll not show you mercy.

Villain3: No please I give up I'm sorry please let me live, Ugk.

Momo: Kageyama let him go please.

Mob: Why Momo, he take Kaminari hostage so he must pay of it.

Momo: Kageyama, you told me that you don't want to hurt people, but are choking the villain therefore you are hurting him.

Mob realized what he truly doing and let go of the villain.

Mob: I'm sorry I don't mean to hurt people. (sob)

Mob start to cries at what he do until he heard someone scream in pain which it Touma.

Mob: That Touma he in trouble.

**_90% Rage_**

Mob: Touma I'm Coming!

Mob fly off to help Touma.


	41. Encounter With The Unknown Pt 2

**April 5 Wednesday 2174 3:10 AM**

Mob charge toward to Nomu and right hook at him with force.

Nomu: Wwaaahh.

???: What? That kid is able to hurt my Nomu?

Touma: Hey you! You got some explaining, so tell me who are and why you here to kill All Might?

???: Well since you'll going to die after Nomu kill that kid, I'd guess I can tell you who I am, you can call me Tomura Shigaraki.

Touma: So you introduce yourself, okay but tell me what is goal?

Shigaraki: It simple I just want to kill All Might.

Touma: But why? Tell me why do you want to kill All Might? Is it for revenge or a grudge?

Shigaraki: No it just you heroes alway use violents for justice.

Touma: What are talking about?

Shigaraki: Every hero use violence to solve the problem in hand, society see the some violent act are heroic and some are villainous, violence alway bring more violence it never ending cycle.

Touma: That a load of crap.

Shigaraki: What to do mean?

Touma: You villains tries to make you're act sound noble, but really you doing this because you enjoy.

Shigaraki: You got figured out.

Touma stare at him with angry expression then turn to Mob to see handling against the monster.

Mob uppercut Nomu up in the air then hammer fist him to the ground,

Mob use his telekinesis to ragdoll Nomu. Nomu charges at Mob and jab strike in Mob face, which push him back.

Mob: Aaahh.

Mob quickly dash roundkick the monster to the face with force, then Mob punch the monster repeatly and grab him by the neck launch the monster straight to up near to ceiling, the monster falls down into ground and quickly get up. Mob and Nomu continue the brawl, but all of a sudden Mob begin to smile and laugh

Mob: Hahahaa.

**95% Ecstasy**

Mob strike a right jab at Nomu with even more forces than before, Mob throw more harder, faster, and stronger then ever, Touma see a side of his friend he never seen and started to get worry.

Touma: Kageyama! What are you doing, stop toying with the monster! This isn't you Kageyama.

Mob realized the overwhelming feeling of shame that he'd allowed, himself to lose control that he will hurt other from his power, not only to Touma but to the other students.

Mob: I'm sorry.

Mob stop on what he doing and feel guilt to lose control on his action.

**100% Shame**

Nomu charge and punch Mob right in his face which he flew to a wall.

Touma: Kageyama! Kageyama are you okay?!

Touma ran to Mob who was unconscious and hold him.

Touma: Kageyama wake up!

Touma look at the monster fiercely.

Touma: How dare you hurt my friend you Monster! You gonna pay for this!

Shigaraki: Pay for what? Nomu actually kill one of All Might student, and he surely can do it again. Nomu kill that kid now.

Shigaraki tell the monster to kill Touma, The monster charge at him and Touma close his eye's but...

[Reflect]

Touma is open his eye to see the Nomu was knock back, he turn to see Accelerator standing right in front of him.

Accelerator: You're pathetic hero, you let a small fry to fight for you, then a villain to end up saving you.

Touma: I thought you're not going to do anything?

Accelerator: And I thought you gonna be the hero and save the day, but it seem I was wrong. By the way I didn't save you because it right thing to do, I only save you because the only one who get to kill you is me.

Touma glared at Accelerator which he ignores.

Accelerator: Beside it time show these rookie in how to become proper villain.

Accelerator dash to monster and upcut to it launch it to the air then back to the ground, the monster get up and charge at Accelerator and throw a punch but his got reflect it and bone break. Accelerator grab the broke arm and rip it off the arm, then he place his arm in the head and crush it and laughing.

Accelerator: Hahahhahahah!

Nomu: Wwaaaaahahah!

The monster screams when Accelerator crushing his head, Accelerator threw the monster like ragdoll, then Accelerator walk to the monster and rip off his left leg which make the monster scream in pain, Accelerator grab the monster neck and start to strangling.

Accelerator: Tell me monster do you god? If so this is your divine punishment.

Accelerator pick the monster and slam it straight into the ground.

Accelerator: [ _This monster is similar to what that bastard Amai turn in to, I have kill before it can regenerate._ ]

Accelerator pick up the from the ground from the right foot slam to floor, and he upper cut to the air. Touma was amused at the fight.

Touma: It seem Accelerator is handling the fight pretty well and from the look of it this a one side fight, He is a level 10 but he strongest level 10.

Touma look at Shigaraki who isn't frustrating or complaining.

Touma: Not complaining like when Kageyama, was fight the monster before what the deal? He is confident that Accelerator will fail?

Accelerator continue to punch and kick repeatly on the monster, while Nomu can't do nothing with so much force.

Accelerator: Is this the best that your Sex slave can do handjob, All Might killer, Ha pathetic.

**Scene change to student in the front entrance.**

Uraraka: Wow, Accelerator is make the monster like he nothing but a toy.

Diana: Honestly does he have make such dirty word to he foe.

Sera: Yeah, but he the are only one, who can beat monster alone with no problem.

Diana: True but, still a cocky jerk.

Sera: Sure whatever say.

**Back to the fight**

Accelerator stomp the at the floor causing some debris which cause nomu to fly midair, Accelerator jump and hammer fist to the floor

Accelerator: This monster nothing to the Ultimate Lifeform, it just a sad miserable lowlife with no purpose in this world. It time for me finish you off right, by the way I was holding back the whole time.

Accelerator was starting to finish the fight but...

[**BANG**]

Accelerator: Huh?

???: Have No Fear Student, I Am Here!

Touma: All Might!

All Might Dash to Accelerator and Touma.

All Might: Young Accelerator, Please Let A Pro Hero Handle This Please.

Accelerator: Why?

All Might: Please Let Me Fight.

Accelerator: You do my level is a 10.9, meaning I'm at top food chain. I'm clearly superior to you All Might.

All Might: I Know, I Know You're Stronger Than Me And Level Is Higher Than Mine, But Let Pro Hero Fight Please.

Accelerator See the guilt that All Might, have because he wasn't here in time.

Accelerator: Fine be the hero that you truly are beside this is waste of my time.

Accelerator walk off to the stair, The All Might turn to Touma.

All Might: Young Kamijou, Go With Young Accelerator And Take Mr Aizawa And Young Kageyama With You Please, You Too Young Midoriya.

Touma: All Might let help you too beside my arm can negrate that monster quirks.

All Might: Young Kamijou I Got This.

All Might pose with a smile with Touma have confident he can do it.

Midoriya: Touma let go okay.

Touma: Right let go.

Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta take Mr Aizawa and Touma pick up Mob and carry them to safety.

Touma: Do it All Might Beat him.

**Jumpcut to 3:15 PM**

All Might was saved from Todoroki and Bakugou, All Might later save Bakugou from the Nomu who tries to Attack.

Todoroki: We got them outnumber.

Touma: Yeah since we've have edge in our favor.

All Might: Don't Attack Get Out Of Here.

Touma: But All Might we can help you.

All Might: Thank, But This Is Different It's Going To Be Alright, Just Sit Back And Let Pro At Work.

**{** The Fight is similar to the anime so their no point to rewrite since you watch. **}**

**Jumpcut to 3:18 PM**

Touma: [ _All Might is at his limit, even Midoriya can see it, I have to do something. _]

Shigaraki: Consider this payback for what you did to Nomu.

Shigaraki charge at All Might with vengeance, but Midoriya tries to save but the Black Mist open a hole which the villain use to tries to kill Midoriya but...

Touma: You can yse you're quirk if i'm hold you with my right arm.

Shigaraki: What how did you?

All Might: Young Kamijou!

Touma pull the villain out of the hole and punch him in the face.

Touma: Don't worry I'd hold back so he not dead.

[**SHOT**]

Touma: Huh?

All Might: They Here!

Touma: The Teacher Are Here!

Iida: You Class Rep Has Return, I Fulfilled My Duty And I Brought Reinforcements.

Touma: Iida!

Shigaraki: I Made have fail, but next time I'd will kill you All Might.

The villain escape but the teacher save all the students who are scared, then the police arrived and round up the villain who were knock out. Later All Might, Midoriya and Touma goes to Recovery girl office to heal expect Touma.

Touma: All Might I need to ask you some ask that happen to me.

All Might: Really what happen?

Touma: When I'm was that monster thing he crush my right arm like it stick.

All Might: Really? How your arm?

Touma: It fine really.

All Might: Oh so recovery girl healed you.

Touma: No recovery girl quirk doesn't work on me.

All Might: What?

Touma: whenever recovery girl used for Quirk I negated, even if it try to heal me. But that Nomu crush my arm, all my bone are completely broke but suddenly it my arm is back to normal?

All Might: It is strange your arm was broken, but then it healed back to normal.

Touma: Yeah something is happening to my Quirk.

Touma decide to leave and go home with his friend Mob, John, and Shinra.

John: Man Touma you fought that monster all by you're self crazy.

Shinra: Dude you're going to be amazing hero when you graduate.

Touma: Yeah it was kinda scary at first, but All Might manage to...

Touma see Accelerator who was at the park.

Touma: Hey guy their something I have to do see ya later.

John: Sure see you tomorrow.

Shinra: Later Touma.

Touma goes to the park and walk up to Accelerator.

Accelerator: We have much to discuss.


	42. In Each Of Our Hearts

**April 5 Wednesday 2174 5:45 PM**

Touma: So What do you want to discuss.

Accelerator: You're fight with that Monster.

Touma: What about it.

Accelerator: It seem you can't never your promise, I thought you were going to beat that monster, but it seem I was wrong.

Touma: So?

Accelerator: Remember what you said to me when we fought.

Touma: Yeah?

Accelerator: You said you're going to stop the experiment by beating me, so tell me why is this different from your promise, when you are going to beat that monster.

Touma: Umm...

Accelerator: You're stronger than before when you fought me, I guess you're just weaker when you fought the monster.

Touma: What did you say! As you know I did get strong, it's just that monster is much stronger than me, so their point for me to win beside only fight that monster to stall not to win.

Accelerator: so you're telling me you were holding back the whole time?

Touma: No I wasn't holding back I give everything I got!

Accelerator: If you give everything you got the why you lose, and why do you let that small Fry the fight for you, and then letting me fight until All Might end up beat him?

Touma: I already told you I lost because he was stronger than me!

Accelerator: You know being to the hero you are who save 10,000 sister who win against God, But all of a sudden lose to a monster who is weak to a god and lost.

Touma get Furious at Accelerator comment.

Touma: Okay I may not defeat the monster, but next time I will.

Accelerator: Next Time? What do you mean next time?

Touma: Well That villains say he will kill All Might Next Time, so I have be prepare if they attack again.

Accelerator: Okay but what if it tomorrow or the next day?

Touma: That will not happen beside They must prepare if they attack again. And beside you let Mr Aizawa to died by that monster.

Accelerator: Like I said before I don't care about the students or the teachers they can die If I care the less.

Touma: Why are like this?

Accelerator: That something you don't want to know. Beside this who I am, Plus the teacher is so confident that he can handle against powerful creature and yet he in the Hospital broken.

Touma: He tries to stall for time for us to leave USJ.

Accelerator: And yet we didn't it, blame the bomberman who sound like me to scatter the rest into around facility.

Touma: You know bakugou does sound like you, strange?

Accelerator: So tell me you think that deserve to die because he fool or deserve to live and be named a fool.

Touma: He deserve to live for being a hero! Why don't you get about that?

Accelerator: I didn't go to UA to become a hero, I go to the UA reach level 11, which it I go beyond what a god is capable of. Don't you agree, since you want to become stronger like me.

Touma: No I didn't get stronger become a god, I became stronger because I'm wanted to be a strong hero. Beside I'm not playing to become god no, I'm actually human, a plain old human who wants to be hero.

Accelerator: Whatever, that load of shit if you think you can prepared to be hero.

Touma: I'm not pretending, I'm will be hero. besides I'm not doing this for the fortune or the fame I'm doing what's right.

Accelerator: Ha, sure if people believe you, if you tell them.

Touma: Beside accelerator you'll never get reach Level 11 if keep doing it, I'll get stronger with my friends.

Accelerator: Oh so now trying bring, power of friendship which bullshit.

Touma: I know some people are getting tired of that, but it's true it allows me to reach anything that's seem the impossible into the possible.

Accelerator: I guess being hero must be easy for you, since you're born in the light where all to good it's within you.

Touma: Maybe you're right, but there some people who are good but some are not, that they decide to walk in the path of darkness and go deeper where they beyond help. But I Am Here and I will shattered their illusion.

Accelerator: You're pathetic, one day hero you and I will fight and when that day comes I will kill you.

Accelerator turns and walk out and left, leaving Touma alone.

Touma: I guess I'll go home then, Index must be worry.

Touma walks to dorm complex and arrived.

**6:00 PM**

Index: Touma! Where have you be it almost dark?

Touma: Oh I was talking to someone, Beside it be long day and some villain invade us.

Index: What Villain? Tell Me what happen?

Touma: I'll later but I'm reall tried and I need some sleep.

Index: Okay But I'm hungry please feed me.

Touma: Go order a pizza and here some yeni.

Index: Thanks!


	43. Class 1A Levels

{ How here the Levels you"ll want to know I'll keep in mind this is my own opinion, if you take issue with character level feel free in review, But I kindly, Politely, Civilly ask you do it in kind, polite, and civil manner. }

{ For example if a character is level is higher or lower than the character than your supposed to be, this is my own opinion so do not reach on me and don't be like this. ( "Why bakugou level 9 and deku level 4 that make no sense". ), Please respect my opinion and if you have opinion of the level then I respect your opinions and and also this is on quirks so you can see how affected they are okay let's go. }

**Students**

Yuga Aoyama-Level: 3.1

Mina Ashido-Level: 4.1

Tsuyu Asui-Level: 3.4

Tenya Iida-Level: 5.2

Ochaco Urarak-Level: 4.4

Mashirao Ojirao-Level: 3.4

Denki Kaminari-Level: 4.9

Eijiro Kirishima-Level: 4.9

Koji Koda-Level: 3.5

Rikido Sato-Level: 3.5

Mezo Shoji-Level: 3.7

Kyoka Jiro-Level: 3.3

Hanta Sero-Level: 3.3

Fumikage Tokoyami-Level: 5.0

Shoto Todoroki-Level: 6.7

Toru Hagakure-Level: 2.7

Katsuki Bakugo-Level: 6.8

Izuku Midoriya-Level: 6.7

Minoru Mineta-Level: 2.0

Momo Yaoyorozu-Level: 4.5

**Teacher**

Shota Aizawa-Level: 5.0

Present Mic-Level: 4.6

Cementoss-Level: 4.6

Midnight-Level: 4.8

Ectoplasm-Level: 5.1

All Might- Level: 10.5


	44. The Final Update

hey guys I like to congratulate myself for finished this fanfiction and I wouldn't do it if it thanks to all you guys, now you wondering are you done with this fanfiction well yes and no because I am to do season 2 of my hero Academia, in a new fanfiction the series will go on and thanks to you all guys for supporting me, I won't be able to do this without you guys there's some comments that says "This fanfic is ok but where more and improve idiot".

Okay it fine I'm not trying to be the greatest writer of all time I mean I'm doing this just for fun, and that's it. I'm just going to keep doing this until I reach season 4 and other series will Arc's from this different shows will happen, and of course Saitama will be in Season 2 so please be patient when season come out I'll take a break for couple of days until, then and one Review named KingJGamer says

"I would of personally with god of highschool instead of OPM, since a lot of those characters are overpowered, and doesn't fit this Narrative of all might be in the strongest around."

And yet God of high-school is a new anime so I won't what am I fanfiction I respect your opinions, but it is a new anime and you said. "Oh fire forces new anime so why you putting these fanfiction", well it's because I already watched season 1 of it and I really like it, so I have to put this on my FanFiction when are you guys going to say "if you finish God of high school go you got to put them in your fanfiction". Not really I mean just because something is new doesn't mean I have to put it in right now, also King J gamer I like your opinions and who knows maybe do you want fanfiction, right now I have to do what I'm doing okay.

And That be Thx for all the support and keep supporting In Next fanfiction so pls wait until it out thx and bye.


End file.
